Pequenas escolhas da vida
by Laka88
Summary: Bella e Emmett perderam os pais em um acidente de carro e desde então um vem cuidando do outro, até o dia que Emmett conhece Rosalie e alguns meses depois resolve apresenta-la a irmã. Rosalie arrasta o irmão Jasper e a cunhada Alice, que por sua vez arras
1. Cap 1 Convite para jantar E

**I – Convite para jantar **(Edward's POV)

"Alice" Eu silvei "De novo não!"

"Você me deve irmão querido" ela replicou calmamente "Foi você quem evitou o encontro às escuras que eu arranjei pra você."

"Eu disse pra você não fazer isso!" eu gritei.

"Fale mais baixo!" ela exigiu.

Eu suspirei enquanto Alice pousava sua mão em meu ombro.

"Edward, eu estou apenas tentando te ajudar. É pra isso que irmãs mais velhas servem."

"Você não já me ajuda escolhendo e comprando minhas roupas?" eu provoquei

"Alguém tem que ter a certeza de que você esteja apresentável." Alice disfarçou um riso "Olha, Edward. Não é grande coisa. Emmett convidou Rosalie para conhecer sua irmã mais nova. Rose está nervosa, então convidou a Jasper e a mim para fazer com que pareça menos formal. Eu estou convidando você por que é uma sexta-feira à noite e você não precisa ficar em casa mofando!"

"Eu não estou mofando!" me queixei.

"Sim, você está!" Alice replicou "Mamãe e Papai ficariam furiosos se soubessem que você vem estado de mau-humor desde que eles viajaram."

"mas você não irá lhes contar, minha irmã mais velha." Disse-lhe sorrindo. Eu sabia que ela não resistiria se eu sorrisse e mostrasse minhas covinhas.

"Pode ser que você tenha razão," Alice disfarçou o riso, pressionando um dedo contra minhas covinhas. "Mas se você não vier sem fazer escândalo, você pode descobrir o quão errado você está irmãozinho."

"O que você quer que eu vista?" Eu perguntei. Eu havia sido derrotado e já não tinha necessidade de sair discutindo.

Alice gritou e se jogou sobre mim. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que eu deixava chegar perto o bastante para me tocar. Às vezes deixava minha mãe me tocar, mas só quando e não podia evitar sem ferir seus sentimentos. Não era uma boa idéia deixar as pessoas se aproximarem. Poderiam machucar e arrancar seu coração se as deixam entrar nele. Eu aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil. Eu não cometo os mesmos erros.

Eu beijei o cabelo preto e espetado de minha irmã e a abracei de volta. Não era uma má irmã. Ela era apenas muito insistente, às vezes. "Alice você precisa me soltar agora." Suspirei "Você não pode escolher minhas roupas desse jeito."

"Edward é realmente raro você me deixar quebrar a regra de não tocar por mais de dez segundos. Por favor, me deixe aproveitar meu abraço." Me replicou.

Inclinei-me e comecei a lhe fazer cócegas dos lados. Ela pulou para trás, rindo alegremente. Minha irmã sempre me lembra a sininho quando ria.

"Não é justo!"

"A vida não é justa, Alice. Ninguém nunca lhe disse isso?" eu ironizei.

"Somente você irmãozinho." Alice cantou enquanto entrava em meu armário. "Vista isso e isto", ela disse enquanto me jogava um par de jeans escura, uma camisa pólo preta e uns sapatos pretos. "Esteja pronto para sair em vinte minutos."

"Sim, senhora!" eu falei lhe fazendo uma pequena continência.

Ela virou-se para mim colocando suas pequenas mãos em meus ombros. Era mais velha que eu, mas ela mal chegava aos 1,52 metros. Eu passava dela com meus 1,88 metros de altura. "Edward, eu prometo que você irá se divertir essa noite."

"Eu irei cobrar isso de você." Provoquei a levando para fora do meu quarto.

Vinte minutos mais tarde e três tentativas frustradas de colocar meu cabelo sob controle, a campainha tocou. A risada emocionada de minha irmã só podia significar que Jasper havia chegado. Sorri com malicia, pensando em como minha irmã estava apaixonada pelo namorado. Eles estavam juntos acerca de um ano e eu nunca o vi tratá-la com nada que não fosse respeito. Eu gostava dele por isso.

Sai de meu quarto e desci as escadas para encontrá-los se beijando na entrada da porta. Limpei a garganta um pouco alto e disse, "Talvez você queira deixá-lo entrar na casa, Alice. Está um pouco frio lá fora com a neve e tudo."

Jasper segurou o riso enquanto Alice me lançava um olhar penetrante.

"Boa tarde, Edward." ele disse

"Boa tarde, Jasper. Como vai você nesse dia fantástico?" eu perguntei.

"Melhor agora que tenho sua irmã aqui comigo." Jasper falou abraçando Alice ao seu lado.

"Você sabe que pode ficar com ela quando você quiser!" revirei os olhos em um falso desdém "Eu não sentirei falta dela."

"Sentiria sim!" Alice disse escandalosamente, mostrando-me a língua.

"Qual é a da gritaria?" Emmett perguntou enquanto entrava com Rosalie. "Quem está brigando?"

"Ninguém!" Alice e eu gritamos

"Deveria saber que eram vocês dois." Emmett falou disfarçando o riso "O que ele fez dessa vez Alice?"

"Ei!" gritei ofendido "O que faz você pensar que a culpa foi minha?"

"A pequena e doce Alice nunca grita, a não ser que você esteja envolvido." Rosalie provocou.

"Mostra o que você sabe sobre minha querida irmã mais velha." Sorri "Você deveria vê-la quando nossos pais recebem a fatura do cartão de crédito todo mês. Te juro como ela é capaz de gritar por horas a fio sobre o alto custo da moda. Então, Rosalie, eu soube que essa é uma grande noite pra você."

Pela primeira vez eu vi Rose corar "É o que parece." Ela olhou para Emmett nervosa.

Emmett a abraçou rindo alegremente. "Eu prometo que não deixarei ela te morder."

"Isso significa que há uma chance de que ela vá?" Talvez essa noite vá ser mais interessante que eu pensei.

"Ela pode ser territorial quando quer." Emmett falou seriamente. "Ela é um tanto teimosa."

"Bem, agora estou contente por ter sido convidado." Eu ri.

"Há, há, Edward!" Rosalie disse.

"Ah, Rose!" suspirei "Você sabe que eu só te torturo por que eu te amo."

"Ela já tem dono!" Emmett censurou. Abraçou Rosalie mais forte e a beijou.

"Vamos logo!" eu disse revirando os olhos "Eu concordei em ir jantar, não em ficar vendo vocês se beijarem."

"Mal-humorado hoje hein, Edward?" Jasper perguntou sorrindo.

"Adivinha com quem." Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito.

"Eu o faria, mas não creio que tenhamos tempo para a luta livre que isso acarretaria." Jasper disse.

"Eu dirijo!" Peguei minhas chaves e sai pela porta. Eu sabia que eles logo me seguiriam. Passei a mão na parte da frente do volvo enquanto ia para o banco do motorista. Alice sentou na frente junto comigo, enquanto os outros sentaram atrás.

"Como vão indo as melhoras?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Você é a Deusa da mecânica, Rose" eu disse feliz. "Meu carro te ama por isso!"

"Eu nunca conheci um homem que estivesse tão apegado com seu carro", Emmett sorriu.

"Você nunca encontrou o carro certo então" eu brinquei.

"Ou talvez você ainda não tenha achado a mulher certa", Alice provocou.

Eu olhei pra ele furioso. Ela tampouco ficou impressionada ou intimidada com isso.

"Você irá ao próximo encontro as cegas."

"Você irá parar de me arranjar coisas assim." Ordenei.

"Eu farei um acordo com você," ela falou "Encontra uma mulher por conta própria e vai em um encontro de verdade com ela nos próximos dois meses e eu deixo você em paz. Se não, faremos isso do meu jeito."

"Você não pode por tempo no amor," eu brinquei sorrindo o seu sorriso favorito.

"Edward!" ela soltou uma risada empurrando meu ombro. "Você pode ser bem irritante irmãozinho."

"Mas você me ama por isso." Eu indaguei.

"Sério, Edward," Emmett me chamou "Você é gay?"

"O que?!" gritei.

"Tudo bem se você for. Estou perguntado mais por curiosidade e tudo," Emmett continuou. "Nós não te amaríamos menos por isso."

"Emmett" eu disse tentando manter meu temperamento sob controle "Eu _não_ sou gay."

"Apenas checando." Emmett falou "Não há necessidade de ficar com raiva. Mas você tem que admitir que é uma pergunta sensata vendo que você se recusa a namorar."

"No, Emmett," eu silvei "Não é uma pergunta sensata. Minha recusa em namorar é apenas problema meu."

"Eu não concordo irmãozinho," Alice disse "É problema nosso, mas apenas por que queremos ver você feliz. Um homem não pode viver apenas de seu carro e seu piano."

"Isso é o que você diz," eu murmurei "Emmett nos fale mais sobre a sua irmã." Eu disse tentando tirar a atenção de mim.

Emmett conteve um sorriso "Bem, eu já disse que ela é teimosa e mandona. Ela também é a pessoa mais esperta que eu conheço."

"Eu pensei que era eu." Eu brinquei

"Ela pode te entreter muito fácil, Edward." Emmett falou seriamente "Ela também é muito boa em ler as pessoas. Ela possui mais CDs e livros que eu possa contar, ela lê e ouve tudo pelo menos duas vezes. Ela é bastante independente e odeia surpresas. Ela possui grande expectativas das pessoas que ama e ela não irá deixar você fazer nada que não seja o seu melhor. Eu juro com ela, às vezes, me faz sentir como se ela fosse a irmã mais velha."

Eu olhei Emmett pelo espelho do retrovisor em quanto ele falava de sua irmã. Todas as vezes que ele falava dela eu podia ver o quão importante ela é para ele, e o quanto ele a ama. Emmett vem tomando conta dela por quase cinco anos, desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Essa era uma das coisas que ele tinha em comum com Rose. Ela e Jasper eram gêmeos e perderam seus pais quando estavam no ultimo ano do colegial. Eles nunca realmente falaram sobre isso. Isso fazia com que Alice e eu fossemos gratos por ainda termos nossos pais. E nossos pais estavam mais que contentes em tratar Rose, Jasper e Emmett como membros da família Cullen.

"Você tem certeza de que ela vai gostar de mim?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Ela vai adorar você, Rose," Emmett falou pegando suas mãos em suas enormes. "Ela vai olhar para você e ver como você é perfeita pra mim. Afinal de contas, você é a mulher mais linda do planeta."

"Eu mal posso esperar," Alice falou soltando risadas "Eu sempre quis conhecê-la, Em! Desde quando você me falou sobre ela pela primeira vez! Eu posso dizer que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Nós iremos ser grandes amigas, eu posso ver isso com clareza."

"Eu não sei, Alice," Emmett disse balançando sua cabeça. Seu sorriso maroto entregou sua provocação. "Eu falei do seu vicio por comprar e ela está com um pouco de medo de você. Ela odeia compras."

"O que?!" Alice gritou "Como alguém pode odiar compras? Bem, Rose e eu teremos que mudar a cabeça dela então."

"Eu já mencionei que ela é teimosa?" Emmett prendeu a risada.

"Eu só não posso acreditar que você a escondeu de nós por tanto tempo." Alice censurou.

"Eu não a escondi. Ela está na universidade e trabalhando." Emmett se defendeu.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela amará tanto Rose como Alice," Jasper falou. "Elas são difíceis de resistir."

"Obrigado, Jazz!" Alice falou se inclinado pelos bancos para beijá-lo

"Como ela vai indo nas aulas com as finais chegando?" eu perguntei.

"Ela não me diz necessariamente. Às vezes ela é independente demais, mas essa é a minha irmã. Ela ainda se recusa a me deixar ajudá-la a pagar pela universidade. É por isso que ela tem esse emprego. E a menina maluca ainda arranjou um segundo emprego no shopping, embalando os presentes de natal." Emmett segurou a risada.

"E por que ela é maluca?" eu questionei.

"Minha irmãzinha é um tanto atrapalhada e acidentes tendem a encontrá-la," Emmett explicou. "Sentar-se arrodeada de tesouras e papeis é uma má idéia para ela. Pra ser bem sincero, eu estou surpreso por ela está indo tão bem como garçonete. Eu acho que é porque ela pode usar tênis no trabalho. Se aquela garota tivesse que usar alguma coisa com salto, eu estaria na sala de emergência toda a noite."

"Ela parece ser ... interessante" eu ri.

"Edward, seja gentil!" Alice me advertiu. "Nem todos podem ser perfeitos e graciosos como você."

"Alice não o encoraje." Jasper falou "Seus sentimentos de superioridade já são suficientemente grandes."

"Eu nunca disse que era superior." Eu me defendi.

"Você não precisa," Rosalie riu "Está escrito em toda a sua cara na maioria dos dias."

"Então por que, eu peço que me digas, vocês insistem em me chamar para essas suas saídas?" grunhi.

"Por que quando você deixa seus muros caírem, você é uma boa companhia para se ter por perto." Jasper explicou.

"É, Eddie," Emmett falou "Você sempre sabe fazer algo original quando resolve agir de acordo com a idade que tem."

"Por favor, não me chame assim," suspirei "Você sabe que eu odeio."

"Eu farei um acordo com você," Emmet ofereceu, seus olhos azuis brilhavam "Seja o Edward divertido que todos conhecemos e amamos esta noite, e eu deixarei de usar este nome por um mês."

"Acordo aceito." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Você não quer saber o que acontece se você não se comportar?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo travessamente.

Estremeci quando os pensamentos se passaram por minha cabeça. Eu queria bater a cabeça contra o volante. Eu fui tão estúpido em concordar tão rápido! Apertei o volante com mais força e forcei um sorriso. "Não, obrigado, irmã querida. Eu pretendo me comportar."

Eu estacionei na primeira vaga vazia em frente ao restaurante. Nós saímos do carro e andamos até o edifício. Emmett andou diretamente até o pequeno pódio.

"Ei, Mike" Emmett chamou "Nos coloque na sessão da minha irmã, sim?"

"Sem problemas Emmett," Mike respondeu "Dessa vez ela sabe que você está aqui?"

"Sim," Emmett riu "Eu imaginei que seria melhor ela saber, depois do que aconteceu da última vez."

"O que aconteceu da última vez?" Eu perguntei me aproximando de Emmett.

"Eu não avisei a ela que eu viria," Emmett falou com um sorriso bobo "Ela veio anotar o meu pedido e eu estava com o cardápio cobrindo o meu rosto. Ela estava esperando que o "cliente" percebesse sua presença, mas ela se distraiu e virou as costas. Eu mexi com ela e ela começou a me bater com o bloco de pedidos. Quando ela viu que era apenas eu ela socou meu ombro e quase quebrou a mão."

"Está deveria ser uma noite interessante," Eu prendi o riso. Nós seguimos o garoto Mike até uma mesa. Emmett e Rosalie sentaram-se de maneira que logo veriam a irmã de Emmett quando ela aparecesse. Eu sentei perto da parede para poder inclinar minha cadeira para trás. Alice sentou-se ao meio com Jasper ao final, do outro lado de Emmett.

"Edward, lembre-se da sua promessa." Alice avisou.

Eu ajeitei minha cadeira e inclinei-me em Alice. "Alice, pare de me tratar como criancinha."

"Edward, pare de agir como uma." Ela revidou.

Eu sorri para ela e inclinei minha cadeira para trás novamente. Eu só poderia esperar que essa irmã de Emmett fosse tão imprevisível quanto parecia ser. Do contrário, esta seria mais uma longa noite vendo esses dois casais namorarem. Eu amava minha irmã, mas eu não conseguia entender seu desejo de me arrastar e literalmente me obrigar a segurar vela. Eu ouvi a música tocar, tentando entender a melodia. Era alguma música country. Eu estremeci e tirei a música da minha cabeça.

"Relaxe, Rose." Emmett falou colocando o braço ao redor de sua cadeira "Minha irmã irá gostar de você. Eu sei disso."

"É, Rose!" Alice concordou. "Se não, ela ficará surpresa que Emmett conseguiu uma garota com um gosto tão bom pra moda."

"Pra você tudo está relacionado à moda?" Eu ri.

"Mas é claro!" Disse alegremente, me batendo no ombro.

"Como estão às coisas, Em?" uma voz alegre falou.

Eu olhei para cima e vi Emmett puxando uma baixa morena para um de seus abraços de urso. "Muito bem, irmãzinha. Noite agitada hoje?"

Então, essa era sua irmã. A garota tinha olhos castanhos cintilantes, refletindo a felicidade que sentia ao ver o irmão ali. Talvez, essa noite realmente fosse ser interessante. Coloquei minha cadeira de volta ao chão e esperei a noite se desenrolar.

Gente só pra constar aqui, essa história está sendo apenas traduzida por mim. Ela é originalmente escrita por My-Bella e a original se chama "Life's Little Choices".


	2. Cap 2 A namorada B

**II- A namorada **(Bella's POV)

"Terra para Bella" Alguém chamou

Eu levantei a cabeça para ver minha amiga Angela sorrindo travessamente para mim. "Quantas vezes?"

"Apenas três." Angela falou "O que fez com que você fosse tão longe à terra dos sonhos?"

"Emmett vem aqui hoje à noite" suspirei "Ela está trazendo a namorada para que eu possa conhecê-la."

"Uau!" Angela disse surpresa "Ele achou uma que quer que você conheça?"

"Não só quer que eu conheça como também não parou de falar nela por quase um mês." Eu disse "É engraçado por que ele vem falando dela e de seus outros amigos desde que ele conheceu todos eles. Mas ele a levou em um encontro mais ou menos um mês atrás, ele vem agindo tão diferente desde então. Eu acho que ele realmente pode amar essa garota, Ang. Eu estou com um pouco de medo."

"Você não!" Angela disse com uma cara de falsa surpresa "A destemida Bella Swan não pode ter medo de uma namorada."

"Mas e se ele quiser casar com essa garota e mudar-se?" Eu perguntei com a voz baixa.

Angela me entendeu. Ela sabia o que eu havia passado com a perda de meus pais. Ela me puxou para um abraço tímido.

"Bella! Emmett te ama antes de qualquer coisa. Só por que ele possa vir a casar algum dia, não significa que ele vá te deixar pra trás. Isso são só os seus nervos falando."

"Eu espero que você esteja certa," eu sussurrei tentando sorrir para ela.

"Bella!" Mike chamou assim que entrou na cozinha.

Eu reprimi um gemido e ao invés disso sorri. "Sim?"

"Emmett está aqui. Ele me fez colocá-lo junto com sua pequena festa em sua sessão." Mike disse

"Quantos são?" perguntei.

"Um total de cinco," ele respondeu "Alguma chance de você querer sair hoje à noite depois do trabalho?"

"Não, obrigado," eu disse tentando ser simpática. "Eu tenho dever de casa."

"Que tal algum dia neste fim de semana?" Mike insistiu.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir até a sua mesa," disse rapidamente, pegando meu bloco.

Eu movi meus pés o mais rápido que eu pude sem tropeçar. Mike parecia não entender a indireta de que eu não queria nada mais que uma amizade casual. Para ser sincera ele não entendia nem mesmo quando eu falava em voz alta. Ou quando Angela lhe dizia. Eu ri sarcasticamente me recordando desse divertido dia de trabalho.

Eu fiz o meu caminho até a mesa. Era fácil ver o meu o meu grande irmão ali sentado. Ela era o único no restaurante que aparentava ser um lutador professional. Tinha o braço ao redor da cadeira de uma linda garota loira. Ela aparentava ser quase tão alta quanto ele e parecia pertencer a capa de uma revista. Eu presumi que ela deveria ser a namorada. Os outros três estavam com as costas viradas para mim.

"Como estão às coisas, Em?" Eu perguntei à medida que me aproximava.

Ele levantou-se e me puxou para um de seus abraços de urso. "Muito bem, irmãzinha. Noite agitada hoje?"

"Não" eu ri "Apenas espantando a mosca que é o Mike."

Emmet riu enquanto me soltava e virou-se para a garota loira. "Bella, eu quero que você conheça Rosalie." Ela levantou-se. Eu estava certa, ela era realmente alta. Definitivamente podia ser modelo. "Rosalie, está é a minha irmãzinha, Bella."

"Estou feliz por finalmente conhecê-la." Rosalie disse apertando minha mão. "Emmet fala muito de você."

Eu apontei as cadeiras para que os dois sentassem. "Ele fala muito sobre você também." Disse, piscando para meu irmão. "Então, Rosalie, que cantada ele usou em você?"

"Bella!" Emmet me avisou.

"Shiu!" ordenei.

Eu esperei pacientemente que a namorada respondesse. Ela corou e eu sorri. Ótimo! Eu não seria a única.

"Ele me pediu para mostrar o que havia debaixo do meu capô." Ela disse timidamente.

"E isso funcionou?" perguntei com um tom claro de incredulidade.

"Isabella, comporte-se," Emmett murmurou.

"Deixe-a em paz!" Rosalie ordenou. "Ele tem o direito de perguntar o que ela quiser." Rosalie virou-se para mim novamente e sorriu. "Ele estava falando do meu conversível na hora. Carros são uma paixão minha." Ótimo! Ela era esperta então. Emmett precisava de alguém mais esperto que ele para mantê-lo longe de confusão.

Eu ri alegremente batendo de leve no ombro do meu irmão. "Eu gosto dela! Ele sabe te controlar! E ela é honesta." Estendi o braço e apertei a mão de Rosalie novamente. "Eu estou muito feliz em conhecê-la, Rosalie."

"Você pode me chamar de Rose." Ela disse.

"Ok, Rose. Você pode me chamar de Bella," respondi.

"Bella," Emmett me chamou. Eu virei para ele e ele me apresentou o restante do pessoal. "Este é Jasper, irmão de Rosalie. Esta é Alice, namorada de Jasper e Edward, irmão de Alice."

O garoto loiro parecia ser tão alto quanto Rosalie. Você podia ver a semelhança facilmente. Emmett disse que Jasper era muito gentil, mas não muito falante. Alice era bem baixa e tinha cabelos pretos espetados. Ela parecia muito com uma pequena fada. Ela sorria alegremente enquanto dava pulinhos em sua cadeira. Emmett me avisou sobre seu júbilo e seu vicio por compras. O último, Edward, tinha cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes e intensos. Ele parecia estar entediado. Emmett me disse que ele era tímido, mas era divertido quando ficava à vontade.

"Prazer em conhecer todos vocês," eu disse "Emmet fala muito sobre vocês."

Jasper estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei. "O mesmo aqui. Seu irmão tem muito orgulho de você."

Eu corei como sempre fazia quando alguém me elogiava. "Obrigado."

Alice levantou-se de sua cadeira e me arrancou para um abraço. "Oh, Bella! Eu estou tão feliz por finalmente conhecer você! Emmett me falou tanto sobre você! Nó temos que ir fazer compras amanhã! Eu quero saber tudo sobre você!"

Eu ri enquanto me afastava um pouco da pequena fada. "Obrigado, eu acho. Mas, eu não faço compras. Pelo menos não de roupas."

Ela me olhou como se eu a tivesse batido. Me senti culpada. Ela era amiga do meu irmão, e essas pessoas haviam feito meu irmão tão feliz esse ano. Eu suspirei e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro.

"Só essa vez, Alice. E não passaremos mais que quatro horas."

Ela me agarrou novamente, gritando em meu ouvido. "Nós vamos nos divertir muito! Eu pego você às nove da manhã em ponto!"

"Mas..." gaguejei.

"É melhor você aceitar." O garoto chamado Edward falou.

Sua voz era tranqüila e parecia veludo. Eu virei minha atenção para ele e o vi sorrindo com malicia enquanto ele observava minhas expressões faciais mudarem. Ele tinha os mais maravilhosos olhos verdes.

"Hum... o que você gostariam de beber?" Perguntei, voltando a atenção para o meu bloco de notas rapidamente.

Eu não podia continuar encarando aqueles olhos verdes. Seu olhar era intenso, para dizer o mínimo.

"Jazz e eu tomaremos cerveja." Emmett disse "Coca para as garotas e Edward."

"Não tem idade suficiente para beber ainda?" perguntei com um sorriso maroto. (nos estados unidos a idade para se beber é a partir de 21 anos)

"Ainda faltam alguns meses." Edward retrucou sorrindo. Ótimo! Ele tinha senso de humor.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice gritou "Você tem que vim para a festa que eu estou fazendo para ele."

"Você não vai me fazer uma festa, Alice." Edward queixou-se virando para a irmã.

Eu sorri, assistindo essa briga entre irmãos. Lembrou-me das brigas que eu e Emmett tínhamos.

"Claro que eu vou. Ou você prefere que eu conte à mamão e ao papai o que você realmente vem fazendo esses dias?" Alice ameaçou.

Eu gostei dessa garota! Ela podia ser meio doidinha com essa historia de compras, mas ela sabia como ter controle.

"Bem, antes que vocês decidam brigar pra valer, eu vou pegar as suas bebidas." Eu andei rapidamente para a cozinha e puxei Angela comigo. "Eu gostei da namorada!"

Angela deu saltos para cima e para baixo, me fazendo pular com ela. "Eu te disse! Quem são as outras pessoas?"

Eu apontei rapidamente para a mesa. "O loiro é o irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, Jasper. A garota é a namorada de Jasper, Alice. O garoto no final é o irmão de Alice, Edward."

"Então, Edward esta solteiro." Angela provocou "Você também esta solteira, Bella."

"Angela!" me queixei "Só me ajude com as bebidas."

Ela me ajudou a colocar tudo na bandeja. Eu levei tudo para a mesa cuidadosamente. Eu venho trabalhando nesse restaurante a quase seis meses e eu não sofria nenhum acidente a quase um mês. Eu não queria quebrar minha boa sorte esta noite.

Eu coloquei uma das cervejas na frente de Emmet e uma mão em seu ombro. "Somente essa, ou você me passa as chaves."

"Nossa!" Emmett grunhiu "Pra começar, eu sou o irmão mais velho. Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim. Segundo, Edward está dirigindo."

"Bom saber." Eu abaixei e beijei sua bochecha. "Eu você precisa de mim sim!"

"Sempre pequenina." Disse tentando alcançar minha cabeça.

Eu quase não escapei de sua grande pata. Eu tirei o resto das bebidas da bandeja e puxei o meu bloco novamente. "E o que vocês irão comer esta noite?"

"Eu quero a carne com purê de batatas." Emmett disse com um grande sorriso.

"Claro," eu ri empurrando seu ombro. Ele sempre pedia a mesma coisa. "Rose?"

"Eu vou querer a salada de frango grelhado."

"Eu vou querer o cheeseburguer com bacon." Jasper falou.

"A mesma salada que Rose." Alice disse alegremente.

"Cheeseburguer normal." Edward disse.

"Tem certeza que não quer o seu com bacon?" perguntei

Ele fechou a cara e balançou a cabeça.

"Edward detesta bacon." Alice riu "Ele não deixa nem a nossa mãe cozinhar bacon em casa."

"Ele tem algo em comum com Bella." Emmett riu "Ela atirou o último pacote que eu comprei pela porta de trás."

"Eu te avisei!" disse apontando a caneta para meu irmão.

"Eu disse que ela era teimosa." Emmett falou inclinando-se na mesa.

"Então, Rose! Emmett já lhe falou de seu pequeno hobby?" eu perguntei, olhando meu irmão com raiva.

"Bella, você não deveria estar levando o nosso pedido para a cozinha?" Emmett gritou me empurrando para longe da mesa.

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça enquanto me dirigia para a cozinha. Eu coloquei o pedido em cima do balcão.

"Aqui tem mais um, Tyler."

"Ei, Bella," Mike me chamou.

"Oi, Mike" suspirei

"Escuta, por que você não vai sentar-se um pouco com o seu irmão? Depois eu levo a comida deles." Mike ofereceu.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Mike." Eu disse, embora a idéia parecesse ótima para mim.

"Claro que você pode!" Mike continuou "Eu olharei a sua outra mesa, e depois nós podemos dividir as gorjetas."

"Você tem certeza?" perguntei

"Vai logo!" Mike falou me empurrando para fora da cozinha.

"Valeu Mike!" Eu disse alegremente.

Eu sabia que eu pagaria por isso depois, mas por ora, eu realmente queria sentar com meu irmão e seus amigos. Eu andei até a mesa e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Rose.

"O que eu perdi?"

"Você não deveria estar trabalhando?" Emmett me perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu estou. Estou trabalhando em descobrir mais sobre os amigos do meu irmão." Brinquei lançando-lhe uma piscadela.

"Então, Bella," Rose disse virando-se para mim. "Quantas garotas Emmett já trouxe para conhecer você?"

"Você é a primeira, Rose," respondi "Assim que ele me disse que ele iria lhe trazer aqui, eu imaginei o quão longe vocês estavam. Para a minha sorte, ele parece ter escolhido bem."

Rose sorriu, seus olhos estavam um tanto marejados. "Obrigado, Bella. Eu estava bastante nervosa em conhecer você."

Eu ri suavemente. "Nervosa? Em o que você falou a pobre garota sobre mim?"

"Nada que não fosse verdade, Squirt," (esse é o apelido que Emmett dá a Bella, eu não irei traduzi-lo, até por que a tradução ficou meio fora do contexto.) Emmett provocou, finalmente conseguindo assanhar meus cabelos.

Eu ajeitei os cabelos assanhados e tentei olhar furiosa para o meu irmão, mas acabou saindo um sorriso. Eu nunca poderia ficar com raiva do meu irmão mais velho. Afinal de contas, ele é tudo o que eu tenho. "A meu ver, qualquer garota que consiga lhe agüentar por mais de um mês é bastante corajosa."

"Demora um pouco pra gente se acostumar com ele, não é verdade?" Rose disse sorrindo com malicia.

Eu sorri alegremente. Eu realmente gostei dessa garota. "O senso de humor dele é o seu charme."

"Ele gosta bastante das suas pequenas brincadeiras." Edward disse.

Eu virei para poder vê-lo inclinar-se sobre a mesa em minha direção "E quantas vezes ele conseguiu pegar você?"

Os olhos de Edward demonstravam choque, mesmo ele mantendo sua face calma.

Eu ri com entusiasmo "Qualquer um que saiba o que eu quero dizer sobre o seu senso de humor já foi vitima de uma de suas brincadeiras."

Alice riu alegremente batendo palmas. "Alguém deixou o "sempre calmo Edward" nervoso."

"Nossa! O garoto está em choque!" Jasper riu apontando para Edward. "Sua pequena mascara já era."

"Ed..." Emmett começou.

"Emmett", Edward o avisou com um olhar furioso.

"Ed_ward_, não leve isso para o lado pessoal. Bella tem um mal habito de pegar as pessoas de guarda baixa. Eu disse que ela consegue ler as pessoas facilmente."

"Desculpa-me se eu choquei você, Eddie!" eu disfarcei uma risada.

Todo mundo ficou quieto e irritação passou pelos lindos olhos verdes de Edward. O que? Espera! Por que eu estava usando a palavra "lindo" para seus olhos?

"Devo supor que este apelido não está na lista dos seus favoritos."

"Você está certa." Ele respondeu friamente, sentando mais para trás em sua cadeira e cruzando os braços em seu peito. Ele parecia uma criança mimada.

"Ah, Edward!" Alice chiou "Pare com isso. Bella o que você faz para se divertir?"

"Ou eu leio ou toco música." Eu respondi.

"Que tipo de música?" Alice perguntou.

"Clássica principalmente" eu respondi "Debussy e Beethoven. Mas eu também gosto de coisas mais novas como Link Park e Alicia Keys."

"E leitura?" Jasper perguntou.

"Clássicos também." Eu sorri lembrando de minha coleção de livros em casa. "Orgulho e preconceito é o meu favorito por hora. Meu gosto muda dependendo do livro que eu estiver re-lendo. Isso irrita Emmett bastante."

"Você deveria via até a nossa casa." Alice disse "Você adoraria ver a coleção de livros e CDs de Edward. Nosso pai é médico, e ele tem vários livros antigos também, mas eu acho que são em sua maioria de medicina."

"Médico? Que tipo de médico?" perguntei.

"Cirurgião." Edward respondeu.

Inclinei-me em sua direção já que ele estava falando um pouco baixo. "Ele tem alguma especialidade?"

"Na verdade não." Edward respondeu "Ele gosta de saber fazer um pouco de tudo, então ele está constantemente fazendo cursos para se manter atualizado."

"Impressionante." Eu disse.

"Seu irmão disse que você está fazendo uns cursos. Qual a sua especialidade?" Edward perguntou.

"Por ora, Literatura," respondi "Eu acho que quero ser professora, mas não tenho certeza. Se eu decidir seguir esse caminho, terá que ser de ensino médio. Ensinar crianças está fora de questão."

"Por quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não sei se meu irmão mencionou, mas eu sou meio atrapalhada," repliquei "Ensinar crianças envolve muito uso de tesouras. Eu não gostaria de ser conhecida como a professora que cortou um apêndice por acidente. E com a minha sorte, é mais provável que seja o meu e não o dos alunos."

Edward se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira e riu com entusiasmo. Eu sorri para ele, ele era muito bonito quando ria. Eu olhei para cima e vi que todo mundo encarava a nós dois. Eu estava pronta para perguntar o porquê quando eu vi Mike se aproximando com a bandeja de comida. Eu pulei da cadeira e fui ajudá-lo com a bandeja.

"Obrigado, Mike!" Eu disse. "Eu posso fazer isso agora."

Ele acenou e foi embora, mas parecia um tanto irritado. Encolhi os ombros, sabendo que ele me contaria sobre isso mais tarde.

Eu entreguei a comida de todo mundo. "Comam e desfrutem. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Quanto tempo vocês ainda vão ficar por aqui?"

"De que horas você larga?" Alice perguntou.

"Daqui a uma hora." Respondi.

"Então daqui a uma hora." Alice prendeu o riso. "Você virá com agente para aminha casa."

"Ok!" Eu disse alegremente. Eu peguei a bandeja e fui até a cozinha para contar a Angela.


	3. Cap 3 Alice conspira A

III- Alice conspira

Eu vi como Bella e meu irmão conversavam tranquilamente. De repente Edward inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira e soltou uma risada verdadeira, uma que iluminava seus olhos. Bella sorria para ele. Eu bati em Jasper, mas foi desnecessário. Ele, Emmett e Rosalie haviam visto o que eu vi.

Bella levantou-se do nada e começou a conversar com seu colega de trabalho, "Obrigado Mike! Eu posso fazer isso agora." Ela entregou a comida de todo mundo e falou "Comam e desfrutem. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Quanto tempo vocês ainda vão ficar por aqui?"

"De que horas você larga?" Eu disse rapidamente. Um plano acabara de se formar em minha mente e eu já podia dizer que ele funcionaria.

"Daqui a uma hora." Ela respondeu.

"Então daqui a uma hora." eu prendi o riso. "Você virá com agente para a minha casa." Me assegurei de que não houvesse como ela recusar lhe dando o meu melhor sorriso.

"Ok!" ela respondeu. Parecia feliz enquanto andava para a cozinha.

"Com licença," Edward disse enquanto saia da mesa.

"Ah Meu Deus!" gritei "Vocês viram aquilo? Ele riu!"

"Nunca pensei que veria o dia," Emmett disse escondendo o riso.

"Sua irmã realmente é especial." Rosalie disse sorrindo para Emmett.

"Com certeza que é." Ele disse orgulhoso.

"Ao meu ver, qualquer um que consiga fazer com que Edward deixe de ser tão estressado é um fazedor de milagres." Jasper provocou.

"Eu só não consigo acreditar que ele riu daquela maneira." Eu disse. "Já faziam anos que eu não ouvia aquela risada. E tudo por causa daquela garota estúpida. " Eu cruzei os meus braços irritada por lembrar da garota que fez com que Edward se tornasse a pessoa distante que ele vem sendo nos últimos anos.

"Alice, não é bom continuar com raiva por causa daquilo." Jasper me acalmou "Você e Edward precisam deixar isso pra trás."

"Eu sei, Jazz," suspirei "Mas você não entende o quanto é difícil vê-lo desse jeito, depois de saber como ele era antes."

"Eu sei. Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido naquela época." Jasper disse alisando meu braço "Mas você vem conseguindo que ele saia cada vez mais e mais. Só vai levar algum tempo."

Dirigi meus pensamentos para Bella. "Rose! Você tem que vim comigo e com Bella amanhã. Será um dia só de garotas."

"Parece ótimo!" Rose disse alegremente.

"Você prometeu que iria ver comigo aquele filme novo de ação amanhã à noite." Emmett fez bico.

"Ah, Emmett" suspirei "Nós vamos fazer compras pela manhã. Haverá tempo suficiente para o filme." Outra brilhante idéia surgiu em minha cabeça em quanto eu batia palmas.

"Por que ela está tão excitada agora?" Edward perguntou enquanto sentava-se novamente em sua cadeira.

"Nós todos iremos ao cinema amanhã." Eu disse.

"Parece que vocês tem uma ótima noite planejada." A voz de Edward continha sarcasmo.

"Nós temos, irmãozinho. E você faz parte do 'nós' na frase." Eu o informei "Nem um único 'mas' vindo de você."

"Eu nem sonharia com isso." Edward falou, colocando suas mãos sobre seu coração.

"Sabe, Edward, às vezes você é um verdadeiro chato." Eu disse escandalosamente.

"Então você não fica cansada de sempre me arrastar?" Edward se queixou "Cinco é um número tão desigual."

"Quem disse cinco?" falei, olhando sua face atentamente. "Bella também vem."

E ai estava! Justamente como eu suspeitava! Sua irritação tornou-se especulação. Ele tentou esconder o pequeno brilho de felicidade em seus olhos verdes, mas eu o vi mesmo assim. Sabia como observar o meu irmão propriamente.

Eu olhei para Jasper e o encontrei sorrindo. Eu pude perceber que ele também havia reparado. Emmett e Rosalie estavam muito ocupados se encarando para notarem. Pela hora que se passava, eu pude ver como a face de meu irmão se acendia toda vez que Bella vinha à mesa. Ela realmente era uma garota divertida. Seu sarcasmo e humor negro coincidiam com o comportamento de Emmett perfeitamente. Mas Bella precisava desesperadamente de alguns conselhos sobre moda.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você gostou da 69° edição de Romeu e Julieta" Edward zombou "É deplorável."

"É muito melhor que a re-filmagem com a Clair Danes." Bella discutiu "Era absolutamente ridícula! Eu sou à favor de colocá-los nos tempos modernos, mas não com eles andando de carros e armas de fogo enquanto cantam."

"Você tem algum problema com musicais?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Não, eu tenho problemas com musicais _retardados_!" Bella se queixou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Então me diga alguns musicais que você gosta." Edward pediu.

"Rent. West side story (Amor, sublime Amor.) A versão de Nathan Lane e Mathew Broderick de "Os produtores". Esses são alguns musicas dignos de minha visão e tempo." Bella respondeu.

"Você já foi ao teatro para ver alguns desses?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro!" Bella respondeu com um sarcasmo obvio. "Em me leva o tempo todo. Ele comprou ingressos para todas as temporadas."

Jasper e eu nos rimos enquanto os dois se olhavam furiosos. Emmett e Rosalie riam dos dois. Eu ouvi Emmett apostar com Rosalie que Bella acabaria mordendo Edward antes da noite acabar.

"Bella, você é absurda." Edward disse sorrindo com malicia.

"Essa é nova!" Bella riu "Em só me chama de teimosa." Bella mostrou a língua para Edward e foi embora. Eu presumi que ela fosse olhar suas outras mesas.

"Alice" Jasper cochichou inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção.

"Sim?"

"Você o tem observado?"

"Sim! E você?"

"Certamente, ou eu não estaria tocando no assunto. Você realmente acha que é por estar conversando com Bella?"

"Bem, eles com certeza tem muito em comum. Livros, música, teimosia. Mas ela é mais engraçada com o sarcasmo. Edward só irrita com o dele."

Jasper prendeu o riso. "Em parte isso pode ser por que ele é seu irmão e você vive com ele."

"Provavelmente! Ah, Jasper! Eu estou tão feliz! E se ele realmente gostar dela? Você acha que ele sairia com ela? Ou ele será medroso demais?"

"Eu posso sentir que ele está intrigado com ela, mas é só isso."

"Intrigado é muito melhor que a habitual "ignorância descarada" que ele mostra às pessoas. Se eu pego aquela maldita garota algum dia."

"Alice!" Jasper avisou "Você precisa deixar isso pra lá."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ninguém machuca o meu irmão e se safa para sempre."

"O que você tem em mente?" Jasper pergunto, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

"Nós vamos precisar da ajuda de Emmett e Rosalie, mas eu venho pensando em um pequeno plano."

"Você sabe onde ela está?"

"Certamente. Eu sempre sei onde estão os meus inimigos." Disse alegremente, piscando para meu namorado maravilhoso.

"Você acha que Bella sairia com ele?"

"Eu posso ser um tanto imparcial já que ele é meu irmãozinho, mas por que não? Ele é inteligente, espirituoso, bonito. Disso eu sei! Eu compro as roupas dele!" Eu ri.

"Sobre o que vocês dois estão cochichando?" Edward perguntou suspeito.

Eu virei para ele e sorri alegremente "Presentes de natal. Eu planejo realmente surpreender você esse ano. Eu ainda não sei como você consegue descobrir todos os anos."

"Você está me acusando de alguma coisa, Alice?" ele sorriu

"Eu não sonharia com isso, irmão querido." Eu disse.

"Muito bem Emmett!" Bella chamou enquanto se aproximava da mesa. "Vocês são a minha última mesa. Pague para que agente possa sair daqui!"

Emmett sorriu enquanto levantava e tirava sua carteira. "Qual foi o prejuízo da noite?"

"Depende da gorjeta que você planeja deixar para a sua garçonete bastante capaz." Bella provocou

"Vamos supor que ela foi aceitável." Emmett replicou.

As mãos de Bella logo foram parar em seus quadris e levantou a cabeça. Eu vi os olhos de Edward se iluminarem enquanto ele ria baixo.

Bella manteve os olhos presos nos do irmão e lhe soltou um olhar furioso. "Emmett Swan!"

"Calma, Squirt." Emmett silvou "Você pode relaxar? Eu só to provocando. Quanto foi?"

"Setenta e cinco devem ser o suficiente. E você me deve o café-da-manhã amanhã por ter sido tão estúpido." Bella disse firmemente.

Eu realmente gostava dessa garota. Ao menos sabia como colocar seu irmão em seu devido lugar. Edward se ria sozinho enquanto olhava a discussão. Rose também estava olhando. Ela piscou para mim.

"Ta certo!" Emmett murmurou entregando o dinheiro para a irmã.

"Obrigado!" Bella disse alegremente. Ela beijou seu irmão na bochecha. "Encontrarei vocês lá fora em cinco minutos." Ela deu a volta e saiu saltitando em direção à cozinha.

Emmett riu ao vê-la ir. "Essa garota vai ser a morte de quem acabar com ela."

"Bom, vamos logo para o estacionamento." Jasper falou. "Podemos parar perto de seu carro. Aliás, qual o carro que ela dirige Emmett?"

A risada estrondosa de Emmett ecoou pelo restaurante à medida que saiamos. "Tem uma picape vermelha, velha e feia, que não faz nem mesmo mais que cinqüenta e cinco quilômetros. Ela se recusa a me deixar comprar um novo."

Nós entramos no Volvo de Edward e fomos até a parte de trás, para o estacionamento dos funcionários. Encontramos a picape facilmente, já que chamava muita atenção.

"Você a deixa dirigir isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu lhe disse" Emmett se defendeu "Ela é teimosa!"

"Eu vou com ela." Eu anunciei.

Todos eles viraram e olharam para mim como se eu estivesse louca.

"Edward, você sabe que não consegue andar a cinqüenta e cinco quilômetros e ela nunca irá encontrar a casa sozinha." Eu falei.

Eles pareceram satisfeitos com minha resposta. Eu sai de dentro do carro.

"Planeja andar até em casa, Alice?" Bella provocou enquanto andava em minha direção.

"Não! Eu vou com você. Edward tem problemas com a velocidade e você não encontrará a casa sem mim."

"Problemas com a velocidade!" ela riu "Isso seria um jeito simpático de dizer que ele é um perigo para os outros motoristas?"

Eu ri. Eu realmente gostei dessa garota. "Essa é uma maneira de dizer."

Nós subimos em sua velha picape e eu quase tive que cobrir meus ouvidos quando Bella ligou o carro. Ela me viu encolher e riu.

"Você se acostuma com o barulho." Me disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Estou feliz que você tenha aceitado em vim com agente." Eu disse, tramando uma maneira de falar sobre meu irmão.

"Vocês parecem ser bem legais. Não encontrei nenhum assassino no grupo." Ela disse.

"Então o que você achou da gente?" Eu ri.

"Rosalie parece ser um doce, mas dura o suficiente para manter meu irmão na linha. E bonita não é o bastante para descrevê-la. Eu já gosto bastante dela. Você parece ser constantemente alegre e só um pouco assustadora. Jasper é quieto, mas parece ser bem profundo, e Edward é interessante."

"Interessante como?"

"Bem, primeiro, ele não fala como um jovem normal. A maioria dos rapazes mal consegue formar uma frase inteira sem "tipo" ou "assim" no meio de cada palavra. Obviamente ele deve ter dado pelo menos uma boa olhada em sua coleção de livros."

"Emmett estava certo," eu ri "Você é bom em ler as pessoas."

"Não," ela respondeu com um sorriso "Eu sou apenas observadora. Eu não tenho tempo ou paciência a perder."

"Touché" eu disse.

"Então como você está lidando com o urso que é o meu irmão?"

"Lá no fundo Emmett é um amor. Edward e ele parecem se conhecer a anos."

"Então ele irrita seu irmão até a morte?"

"Basicamente! Mas em defesa de Emmett, Edward merece isso na maioria das vezes. Ele pode ser um pouco irritante."

"Ele me pareceu simpático o bastante."

"Ele estava em seu melhor comportamento hoje à noite. Ele e Emmett fizeram uma aposta."

"Que tipo de aposta?" ela perguntou, seus olhos marrons brilhavam de curiosidade.

"Do tipo que ele não poderia recusar!" Eu ri "Um mês sem ser chamado pelo apelido que ele mais odeia."

"Ah! Então eu vou e o chamo logo assim." Ela riu "Não foi por menos que a irritação passou por seus olhos."

"Você viu aquilo?" Perguntei chocada. Eu nunca havia percebido que mais alguém poderia ler meu irmão pelos olhos.

"Sim. Eu te disse, eu sou observadora."

"Oh, vire aqui." Eu disse apontando para a entrada.

Bella seguiu minhas instruções e estacionou sua picape na entrada, parando bem atrás do Volvo de Edward. Ela assoviou enquanto olhava para a nossa grande casa. "Médico, certo?"

Eu ri "Sim."

Nós saímos da picape e nos dirigimos à porta da casa. Emmett e Jasper já estavam jogando vídeo game. Edward estava rindo em voz baixa e comentando sobre suas mortes. Rosalie estava estirada no sofá lendo uma de minhas revistas de moda.

"Sinta-se em casa, Bella." Eu disse alegremente. "A cozinha fica por aquele lado e nós temos muito refrigerante e mais."

Eu sentei-me no chão perto de Jasper, preparada para vê-lo matar alguns aliens por um momento. Eu observei Bella pelo canto do olho. Ela parecia estar entretida pelas fotos de família que estavam na parede perto do piano de Edward. Eu olhei para cima e vi que meu irmão olhava para ela.

Eu me inclinei por trás de Jazz e bati nas pernas do meu irmão. Ele pulou e me olhou com culpa.

"Você deveria mostrá-la seus livros e CDs."

Ele acenou a levantou-se do sofá. Eu sorri alegremente enquanto olhava ele ir em direção à ela. Isso iria dar certo. Eu podia ver agora!


	4. Cap 4 O quarto de Edward E

IV- O quarto de Edward

Bella observava nossas fotos de família que estavam na parede perto de meu piano. Eu me perguntava o por que dela estar tão intrigada por elas.

Senti alguém bater em minha perna, olhei para baixo e vi que minha irmã sorria para mim.

"Você deveria mostrá-la seus livros e CDs" Alice sugeriu.

Eu acenei e levante do sofá. "Minha mãe adora fotos." Eu expliquei para Bella, parando ao seu lado.

"Essa é ela?" Bella perguntou apontando para a foto de uma mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo. Ela segurava um pequeno bebê.

"Sim. Seu nome é Esme. E este..." eu disse apontando uma foto de meus pais. "... é meu pai, Carlisle."

"Esme e Carlisle. São nomes bonitos. Então, quem é o bebê?"

Eu esperava que ela não me perguntasse isso. "Este seria eu."

"Bebê bonito, Eddie." Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas a fechei rapidamente. Se Bella queria me chamar assim, eu teria que conviver com isso. Valia a pena para vê-la sorrir dessa maneira. Eu olhei para a janela rapidamente. De onde tinha vindo isso? Eu odiava aquele apelido com tudo em mim.

"Não quis envergonhar você." Ela abafou o riso.

"Você não envergonhou." Eu falei friamente. Passei a mão pela borda de meu piano.

"Você toca?" Ela perguntou

"Um pouco."  
"Então toque alguma coisa."

"O que você gostaria de ouvir?"

"Você disse que escuta Debussy. Toque Clair de lune."

Eu sentei no banco e flexionei os dedos. Ela revirou os olhos e eu lhe lancei um olhar penetrante. Ela me apressou girando os dedos. Eu decidi me mover mais devagar. Ela notou e fez cara feia. Eu sorri por tê-la irritado ao menos um pouco. Não seria justo se ela pudesse me afetar e eu não pudesse afeta-la também.

Coloquei minhas mãos sob a tecla e fechei os olhos. A melodia enchia a sala cada vez que eu apertava as teclas perfeitamente, como sempre.

Tocar piano era a única coisa que eu gostava de fazer com o meu tempo. Eu terminei a melodia e abri os olhos. Encontrei Bella me olhando fixamente.

"Você não toca tão mal." Ela disse

Eu sorri "Obrigado."

"Edward!" Alice gritou "Se você não vai tocar algo mais alegre eu sugiro que você vá lá para cima e ligue o seu som."

"Ela mantém você em rédea curta hein?" Bella riu

"Ela acha que sabe o que é melhor pra mim." Suspirei.

"E eu sei!" Alice gritou. "Agora vá e mostre seus CDs à Bella."

"Você gostaria?" Eu perguntei, secretamente esperando que ela aceitasse.

"Claro." Ela deu de ombros.

Ela era tão fria com suas respostas. Era difícil lê-la propriamente.

"Depois de você." Eu disse, dirigindo-me até a porta.

"Não faria mais sentido se você fosse na frente já que é você quem sabe aonde fica o seu quarto?"

As gargalhadas vindas da sala não ajudaram em nada o meu humor.

"É claro." Eu murmurei.

Eu passei por ela e subi as escadas, me recusando a olhar para minha e irmã e nossos amigos. Bella me seguiu silenciosamente. Meu quarto ficava no terceiro andar juntamente com os quartos de hospedes. Eu abri a porta e caminhei até meu aparelho de som. Eu me virei e vi Bella indo em direção à minha cama.

Ela agarrou meu travesseiro e o afofou descansando seu queixo nele. "Bela coleção, deve ter trabalhado nela por um tempo."

"Um bom tempo" concordei "Você gostaria de ouvir algo em particular?"

"Surpreenda-me."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. "De acordo com Emmett você odeia surpresas."

Ela enrugou o nariz e eu tive que rir de sua expressão. "Eu odeio surpresas quando as pessoas me compram coisas e me fazem ser o centro das atenções. Uma música não está dentro dessas categorias."

"Verdade" Eu ri. Coloquei o CD e apertei play. Eu me sentei no chão e olhei para cima para vê-la.

"Legal!" Ela disse, sorrindo assim que reconheceu a melodia. "Eu nunca imaginaria que você fosse um fã de Cake." (Cake é uma banda)

"Eu gosto do como eles utilizam o ritmo"

"Então, me fale alguma coisa sobre você, Edward."

"O que você gostaria de saber?"

"O que você estiver a fim de me contar."

"Tudo bem, mas só se você me contar algo sobre você também."

"Com algumas restrições." Ela riu.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer, Edward, que se eu não quiser responder, eu não irei."

"É justo. Eu sou o mais novo da família e meu pai tem esperanças de que eu irei seguir seus passos."  
"E você vai?"

"Você primeiro."

"Eu sou a mais nova e Emmett é minha única família. Sua esperança é que eu deixe de ser teimosa."

"E isso é provável?"

"Você primeiro." Ela provocou, jogando minhas palavras contra mim.

"Eu prefiro estudar música, mas é provável que eu entre no campo de medicina só pra ter algo pra fazer. Por ora eu estou fazendo cursos em geral até me decidir."

"Não é provável."

"O que não é provável?"

Ela riu alegremente, balançando seus cabelos marrons. "Que eu deixe de ser teimosa."

Ela era realmente bonita quando ria. Eu esperava fazê-la sorrir novamente. Eu endureci. O que me importava se ela sorrisse? E por que eu estava pensando que ela é bonita?

"Oi! Terra para Edward!" Ela chamou.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e vi que ela me encarava, seus olhos castanhos estavam preocupados.

"Você está bem, Edward?"

"Sim, eu estava pensando em uma coisa."

"Se importa em compartilhar?" Ela provocou.

"Ainda não."

"Você é quem sabe."

"A maioria das pessoas continuariam até conseguirem suas respostas."

"Você logo irá descobrir que eu não sou a maioria das pessoas. Se você quiser me contar, tenho certeza que irá. Se você não quiser, tenho certeza que você tem suas razões. Ser insistente não faz meu estilo."

Eu ri alegremente. "Você irá se arrepender muito em passar o dia com minha irmã amanhã."

"Ela é tão insistente hein?" Ela prendeu o riso.

"Alice tem a habilidade de forçar você a fazer o que ela quer. E se você não fizer, ela pode fazer você sentir-se culpada até ceder."

"Então foi assim que você foi forçado a me visitar no trabalho hoje?"

"Algo parecido."

"Bem, foi uma boa coisa ela ter feito isso. Esse é um jeito bem melhor de passar minha sexta feira à noite. Eu ia apenas para casa e lavar roupa."

"Ela já mencionou que ela já fez planos para sábado à noite também?"

"Não! E sábado é o meu único dia de folga. Eu tenho muita lição. O que quer que ela tenha planejado vai ter que ficar para outra noite. Especialmente se ela quiser que eu vá às compras."

Eu realmente queria que Bella fosse ao cinema. Eu rapidamente pensei em um jeito de fazê-la ir. "E se eu me oferecesse para te ajudar com a lição depois que você voltasse das compras?"

"Me fale o que ela planejou primeiro."

"Uma ida ao cinema. Emmett vem falando sobre um filme de ação a mais de uma semana."

"Ótimo!" Bella riu "Estou feliz em saber que não sou a única sendo torturada por ele."

"Você me deixa ajudá-la com sua lição para que você possa ir?"

"Você é bom em matemática?"

"Na verdade, é uma das minhas melhores matérias."

"Então temos um encontro!" Ela disse alegremente. "Você, eu, o livro de matemática maligno que ameaça a minha média."

Eu sorri tanto por ela ter usado a palavra "encontro" e por seu entusiasmo. "Lembre-se de ser bem especifica com Alice sobre o seu horário. Do contrario, ela vai prender você no shopping o dia inteiro."

"Obrigado pela dica."

Bella e eu ficamos em um silencio confortável, ouvindo a diferentes CDs. Ocasionalmente ela me perguntava alguma coisa sobre a música. Na última faixa do CD de Debussy, eu olhei para cima e vi que Bella dormia. Eu peguei um cobertor no armário do corredor e a cobri. Ela parecia realmente calma, quase como um anjo. Eu sorri por ter feito uma amiga. Eu não me incomodava em fazer amizades há um bom tempo.

Eu coloquei um novo CD e me joguei no sofá de couro preto. Eu fechei os olhos, concentrando-me na música. Pela primeira vez, sair com Alice não havia sido um total pesadelo. Mas eu nunca poderia admitir isso pra ela, ela nunca mais me deixaria em paz. Não muito tempo depois eu estava dormindo, sonhando com uma nova composição em meu piano.

"Emmett!" Bella agitou-se, tirando-me de meu sono.

Eu virei a cabeça e vi que estávamos sozinhos no quarto.

"Pare de tentar grudar essas asas! Eu não quis dizer 'quando porcos voarem' literalmente! Você pode comer seu bacon estúpido."

Eu ri sozinho. Ela falava dormindo. Que interessante! Eu esperei para ver se ela falava mais alguma coisa.

"Matemática estúpida! Média estúpida! Equação quadrada estúpida! Por favor, não me reprovem!" Ela silvou e se abraçou formando uma bola.

Uma vez que eu estava certo de que ela não iria falar mais nada, eu fechei os olhos e voltei a dormir. Quando eu acordei, o sol da manhã entrava pela janela de meu quarto. Eu olhei e vi Bella ainda dormindo profundamente.

Eu levantei e me espreguicei enquanto bocejava. Meu sofá não era o melhor lugar para se dormir. Eu sai do quarto de fininho para não acordá-la. Eu andei até lá embaixo, tentando mexer meu cabelo com os dedos. Eu sabia que era uma causa perdida, mas eu tentei mesmo assim.

Alice e Jasper estavam sentados no balcão da cozinha bebendo café. Eu fui até eles e servi o resto do café para mim.

"Bom dia bela adormecida." Alice riu.

"Ainda é muito cedo para a sua alegria minha irmã." Eu disse, me jogando no banco ao lado dela.

Ela assanhou meu cabelo. "Não seja tão rabugento."

"Eu não sou. Só estou cansado."

"E por que você está tão cansado?" Jasper perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Por que eu dormi no meu sofá." Eu respondi "Não é grande o suficiente para mim."

"Você deveria ter dormido na sua cama," Alice disse. "É isso o que acontece quando você acaba dormindo com o som ligado. De novo!"

"Minha cama estava ocupada." Eu falei.

"Bella ainda está aqui!" Alice gritou.

"Você se importa?" Eu falei tapando meus ouvidos. "Eu pensei que Emmett e Rosalie haviam ficado."

"Não." Alice tentou não sorrir "Eles saíram não muito tempo depois que vocês dois subiram. Alguma coisa sobre finalmente mostrar o quarto dele para Rosalie agora que Bella a aprovou."

"Encantador!" eu disse revirando os olhos.

"Isso fará tão mais fácil levá-la para fazer compras." Alice riu.

"Ela pode querer ir pra casa e tomar banho primeiro." Jasper falou, passando o braço ao redor de minha irmã.

"Se ela tem mesmo." Alice suspirou. Ela girou para mim e me empurrou, quase me derrubando do banco. "Vá acordá-la, Edward!"  
"E por que eu?" eu perguntei, me ajeitando no banco.

"Por que eu disse. E por que eu também preciso me arrumar." Minha irmã explicou.

"Está bem." Eu respondi, olhando-lhe com raiva.

Eu peguei minha caneca e fui até o meu quarto. Eu abri a porta e encontrei Bella sentada no meio de minha cama. Ela sorriu para mim e eu correspondi.

"Bom dia."

"Igualmente. Imagino que Emmett me esqueceu?"

"Ele estava animado com a oportunidade de levar Rose para a casa de vocês. Ou assim me disseram. Você gostaria de alguma coisa?"

"Não. Eu começo o dia devagar. Eu geralmente não tenho energia para comer ou beber alguma coisa até que esteja levantada por pelo menos uma hora. Emmett me acusa de ser rabugenta."

"Eu mesmo já fui acusado da mesma coisa." Ela riu, e mais uma vez o som foi maravilhoso para mim. "Claro, eu geralmente estou mais descansado."

Ela olhou para o sofá e depois de volta para mim com um sorriso astuto. "Desculpe por isso. Eu geralmente não vou para a cama de estranhos na primeira noite."

"Mesmo?" Eu perguntei entrando na brincadeira. "E quantas noites são precisas?"

"Depende do desconhecido. Mas! Como você tecnicamente não é um estranho por que nos conhecemos ontem, e Emmett vem falando de você por meses, eu acho que isso se encaixa na categoria de gesto amigável."

"E qual foi o gesto amigável?"

"Você me deixando usar a sua cama extremamente confortável enquanto você sofre a ira do seu sofá."

Eu me encontrei rindo juntamente com ela e os dois sons pareciam extremamente certo em meu quarto. Até agora o dia estava muito bom. Eu só poderia esperar que o resto fosse assim tão bom.

Eu acompanhei Bella até lá embaixo e depois até o jardim. Ela subiu em sua picape monstruosa. Eu tentei não rir dela. O barulho do motor me fez pular para trás e eu pude ver Bella rindo por trás do volante. Ela acenou mais uma vez e saiu da garagem. Eu mal podia esperar pelo cinema agora. Não seria tão ruim poder conversar com ela.


	5. Cap 5 Fazendo compras B

Cap 5. Fazendo compras

Eu ainda estava rindo enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente. Edward quase derrubou o café em cima dele quando eu dei o engate na minha picape. Eu entrei na pequena casa e joguei as chaves em cima do centro perto da porta. Eu notei os sapatos de Rosalie no começo da escada e sorri.

Ele finalmente havia trazido uma pra casa. Eu tinha sorte de ter Emmett. Enquanto a maioria dos garotos traziam garotas o tempo todo, Emmett nunca trazia. Ele me disse que essa também era a minha casa e que ele não faria nada que me deixasse desconfortável. Ele era um bom irmão mais velho.

Eu corri pelas escadas e bati em sua porta. "Eu estou em casa! Obrigado por ter me esquecido ontem à noite!" Eu os escutei rindo por trás da porta. "Eu vou me arrumar. Rose, Alice disse que vai estar aqui em uma hora."

"Obrigado, Bella!" Rosalie falou.

Eu fui para meu quarto, feliz por meu irmão ter achado alguém. Todos os seus amigos pareciam ser bem legais. Edward era uma pessoa fácil de conversar. Ele podia ficar exaltado se você fizesse a pergunta errada, mas tirando isso, ele parecia bastante interessado. Ele não me fazia perguntas apenas para me ouvir falar. Ele honestamente queria saber minhas respostas.

Eu peguei minhas roupas e fui para o chuveiro. Quando eu comecei a lavar meu cabelo com meu shampoo de morango, eu pensei em como eu estava nervosa ontem à noite. Eu estava tão preocupada que Emmett quisesse se mudar. Ao invés disso, parecia que, talvez, Rosalie viesse para cá. Eu não me importaria com isso. Seria bem legal ter uma garota por perto.

Eu suspirei quando esses pensamentos me levaram à memórias de minha mãe e meu pai. Eu ainda sentia falta deles, mas não tanto quanto no primeiro ano. Eu tentava bastante não pensar neles frequentemente. Eu fui tirada de minhas memórias por uma alta batida na porta.

"Vai logo, Squirt! Outras pessoas também precisam de um banho quente."

"Eu saio já, Em! Segura as pontas." Eu gritei.

Eu terminei o meu banho rapidamente, me sequei e me vesti. Meu cabelo não estava muito cooperativo, como sempre, então eu o prendi em um rabo de cavalo.

"Eu já sai!" Eu gritei enquanto eu descia para a cozinha.

Eu fiz algumas torradas para mim e me senti com um pouco de suco de laranja, pronta para desfrutar o meu café-da-manhã. Eu fui rapidamente interrompida pelo toque do telefone. Eu gemi e fui até ele. Nós ainda não tínhamos comprado um telefone sem fio. Eu tirei o telefone do gancho, olhando longamente para a minha torrada.

"Alô!" Eu disse.

"Bella?"

"Não! É Jane Austen. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

Ele rio baixinho e eu sabia exatamente quem era.

"Eu não acabei de sair da sua casa há alguns minutos atrás?"

"Sim, mas você esqueceu de falar com Alice sobre o seu dever de matemática. Eu pensei que eu deveria lembrar você." Edward disse.

"Isso seria importante." Eu suspirei. Eu estiquei o fio e andei até a minha torrada. "Então, o quão maluca é a sua irmã quando vai fazer compras?"

Ele riu e eu sorri. "Eu pensei que Emmett tivesse te avisado." Ele respondeu.

"Em é conhecido por exagerar uma vez ou outra." Eu ri. Eu dei uma mordida na minha torrada, esperando que ele falasse até que eu terminasse de mastigar.

"Alice leva às compras dela muito à sério. Ele as trata com uma verdadeira forma de arte. Tenha muito cuidado, Bella. Ela vai fazer você voltar pra casa com um guarda roupas inteiro." Ele avisou.

Eu engoli minha torrada e ri baixinho. "Ela não é párea para a minha teimosia. Eu aposto como eu saio de lá com apenas uma roupa."

"Eu acho que vou aceitar essa aposta." Ele riu.

"Então quais são os prêmios?" eu perguntei.

"Bem, se você vencer, eu te ensinarei matemática sem cobrar nada pelo próximo semestre."

"Quem está no telefone, Squirt?" Emmett perguntou, sua voz ecoando pela pequena cozinha.

"Edward." Eu disse segurando o telefone.

"Dia, Eddie!" Emmett riu, se inclinando para o fone. "Como estamos nessa manhã?"

"Bem, obrigado." Ele respondeu formalmente.

Emmett pegou o telefone da minha mão.

"Ei!" Eu gritei.

Ele me empurrou de volta para a cadeira. "Então, eu soube que minha irmã passou a noite na sua cama ontem. Eu presumo que você foi um cavalheiro com ela. Eu não iria querer quebrar a sua linda carinha."

"Emmett!" Eu resmunguei. "Me de o telefone agora!"

Eu bati o pé para enfatizar a minha raiva. Ele me devolveu o telefone enquanto ria.

"Me desculpe por ele." Eu disse para Edward. "Ele pode ser um verdadeiro urso nas primeiras horas da manhã."

"Ele está tentando mostrar preocupação de irmão, eu acho." Edward disse.

Eu ri alegremente. "Sim! Ele vem tido muita sorte esses anos. Ele ainda não teve que passar pelo 'conheça o namorado da sua irmãzinha'. Eu acho que tenho sido muito mole com ele." Eu olhei rápido para o relógio, surpresa por ver que a maior parte da minha hora já havia passado. "Eu vejo você mais tarde, Edward. Eu quero terminar o meu café-da-manhã antes que Alice chegue para me torturar."

"Tchau, Bella."

"Tchau, Edward." Eu desliguei o telefone e voltei para o meu café-da-manhã.

Assim que eu terminei de lavar meus pratos, a campainha tocou. Eu corri para abri-la e encontrei Alice praticamente dançando.

"Estamos animadas?"

"Bella!" Alice cantou, dançando para dentro de casa. "É dia de fazer compras! O que há para não focar animada?" Ela andou pela sala então encaminhou-se para a cozinha. "Eu gosto! É aconchegante."

"Obrigado." Eu respondi. Eu fui até o segundo degrau e gritei lá para cima. "Alice está aqui!"

"Já estou indo!" Rosalie falou.

"Ela ainda está aqui?" Alice virou-se olhando para mim.

"Ela passou a noite." Eu ri. "Ah, Alice! Eu tenho um favor para pedir."

"Qualquer coisa, Bella." Ela disse alegremente enquanto saltitava em minha direção.

"Edward me falou dos planos para o cinema. A única maneira de eu poder ir é se você me trouxer para a cidade e para aqui pra casa antes das 14hrs no maximo. Eu tenho dever de matemática, eu tenho que conseguir uma boa nota e Edward se ofereceu para me ajudar."

"Ele ofereceu?" Alice perguntou, arregalando seus olhos castanhos.

"Ele disse que era bom em matemática. Porque? Ele mentiu?" Eu perguntei ficando irritada.

"Não, ele é muito bom em matemática." Alice respondeu "Ele só não se oferece para ajudar muitas vezes."

"Ah." Eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco culpada por ter duvidado dele. "Bem, então estou feliz por ele ter se oferecido. Eu realmente sou horrível em matemática e eu vou reprovar se eu não conseguir boas notas essa semana."

"Pelo que você estava guinchando tão cedo da manhã, Alice?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto descia.

Eu sorri quando vi a bolsa que ela usou para passar a noite. Ela olhou para a bolsa e depois para mim, sorrindo timidamente.

"Edward se ofereceu para ajudar Bella com o dever de matemática." Alice cantou.

"Seu irmão Edward?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Que outro Edward você conhece?" Alice respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"Por que Edward é o grande tópico de conversas hoje?" Emmett perguntou enquanto nós saiamos de seu caminho para deixá-lo descer as escadas. "Eu não acabei de assustá-lo do telefone?"

"Você tentou!" Eu agitei-me empurrando-o.

"Ele estava no telefone?" Alice perguntou, novamente parecendo chocada.

"Ele normalmente não usa o telefone?" Eu perguntei, olhando para todos eles. Ninguém respondeu. Eu dei de ombros e comecei a procurar por minha bolsa. "Eu estou pronta. Vamos indo!"

Eu sai com Alice e Rose, mas não antes de ver meu irmão mais velho beijando sua namorada na porta. Rose me deu aquele mesmo sorriso tímido enquanto entrava no banco de trás do porsche de Alice.

"Hora de fazer compras." Alice cantou.

"Bella, obrigado por vim junto hoje." Rose disse.

"Obrigado por me convidarem." Eu respondi.

"Você está bem com...", mas Rose não terminou a pergunta.

Eu agitei minha mão para ela. "Por mim não há nenhum problema. Você o faz feliz, e ninguém merece mais."

"Obrigado, Bella!" Rose disse alegremente.

"Não seja por isso." Eu respondi "Mas já vou logo avisando, se quebrar o coração dele, eu vou fazer com que você se arrependa."

"Uau!" Alice disse amedrontada "Você é tão protetora de Emmett quanto eu sou de Edward."

"E eu de Jasper," Rosalie acrescentou. "Mas não se preocupe Bella. Eu nunca machucaria Emmett, ele é muito meigo."

"Agora que já temos isso fora do caminho," Eu ri "Onde vamos fazer compras hoje?"

"Nós estamos indo para o shopping!" Alice disse animadamente. "Eu olhei online hoje, eles estão fazendo uma grande liquidação para a época de natal."

"Emmett mencionou que você tem um emprego de meio período empacotando presentes." Rosalie disse.

"Sim," Eu respondi "Terças e Quintas à noite no quiosque do shopping."

"E como vai indo?" Alice perguntou

Eu mostrei minha mão cheia de cortes de tesoura a papel. "Muito bem! Eu ainda não amputei meus dedos."

"Eu pensei que Emmett estivesse brincando sobre isso." Rosalie disse.

"Ele bem que queria!" eu ri "Nós visitamos bastante a emergência do hospital com o passar dos anos. Eu tenho sorte por nunca ter precisado de um cirurgião."

"Você e Edward se divertiram ontem a noite?" Alice perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Claro. Ele tem uma coleção de Cds impressionante."

"Seu orgulho e alegria depois de seu piano." Alice riu. "Ele se comportou?"

"Como assim?" Eu perguntei, olhando seu rosto com atenção.

"Ele falou ou ele apenas tocou música?" Alice esclareceu "Ele pode ser tímido sem motivo nenhum algumas vezes."

"Não, ele foi ótimo. Nós fizemos meio que um jogo de vinte perguntas." Eu respondi.

Alice parecia como se alguma coisa tivesse pulado e a mordido.

"Eu continuo vendo esse olhar chocado na sua cara. O que acontece? Seu irmão é algum caso fechado ou algo do tipo?"

"Não!" Alice gritou "Nada desse tipo! É que... Edward terminou um relacionamento horrível há alguns anos atrás e ele não vem sendo ele mesmo desde então. Mas você não soube por mim!"

"Por que alguém iria querer ser ruim com ele? Ele me parece gentil o suficiente." Eu disse

"Se eu mesma tivesse a resposta para essa pergunta." Alice suspirou "Mas esse não é o lugar nem o momento. Faz muito tempo desde que meu irmão fez o menor esforço para ser amigo de alguém sem que eu o forçasse. É só uma boa mudança."

"Feliz por estar a sérvio então!" Brinquei.

Alice estacionou o carro e nós fomos para o shopping. Alice prendeu seu braço no meu, me fazendo sua prisioneira de compras. "Que loja primeiro, Bella?"

"A que você preferir, Alice. Eu geralmente só compro livros." Eu respondi

"Nós certamente teremos que mudar isso." Alice disse.

Eu podia ver que ela falava sério. "Quem sabe uma outra vez. Eu tenho uma apostar para ganhar."

"Que tipo de aposta?" Alice perguntou, pulando pra cima e pra baixo.

"Eu apostei com Edward que eu sairia daqui com apenas uma roupa e quando você me ajudar a ganhar, eu teria aulas particulares de matemática de graça no próximo semestre." Eu a informei.

"Ah, isso é bom demais pra ser verdade!" Rosalie riu. "Alice, você tem que deixá-la ganhar!"

"Somente com a condição de que na próxima vez que viermos fazer compras, vai ser escolha da Alice." Alice ofereceu.

"Se eu conseguir dois vetos." Eu contra-ofereci.

"Combinado!" Alice disse estendendo a mão.

Eu a apertei e sorri. "Você não é tão assustadora como Emmett fez você parecer."

"Você também não!" Alice riu.

Nos passamos a próximas quatro horas andando de loja em loja. Alice cumpriu sua parte no acordo e eu sai com um novo par de calças de cintura baixa e um bonito suéter com gola em v. Ela parou em minha casa em tempo suficiente para que eu deixasse minhas novas roupas e pegasse minha mochila. Então ela nos levou para sua casa.

"Querido, cheguei!" Alice chamou assim que entramos na casa.

"Desço já, amor!" veio do andar de cima.

Alice prendeu uma risada e virou para nós. "Ele não tem idéia que tem gente aqui comigo. Ele vai corar."

Nós três sentamos no sofá e observamos a escada para ver se Alice estaria certa.

Edward descia as escadas, ainda abotoando sua camisa. Você podia ver a parte de cima do seu peito musculoso claramente.

"Você matou alguém hoje ou só machucou seus pés?" Ele olhou para cima e nos viu. Ele parou no meio da escada e corou violentamente. "Eu vejo que temos companhia, Alice. Que grosseria da sua parte em não ter me avisado!"

"Deve ter escapado da minha cabeça!" Alice disse alegremente "E, sério Edward, Você já deveria saber pra sempre descer totalmente vestido. Você nunca sabe quem eu poderia ter convidado!"

"Bem verdade" Edward murmurou enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.

"Foi um tom de vermelho bastante interessante." Eu ri.

"Eu só consigo fazer ele corar assim umas duas vezes por ano," Alice disse "Essa foi a minha segunda vez e eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que eu não conseguiria já que só temos mais duas semanas e meia até o fim do ano."

"O que você fez com ele na primeira vez?" eu perguntei.

Alice me olhou maliciosamente. "Eu entrei no quarto dele enquanto ele estava se trocando uma manhã. Ele checa a fechadura duas vezes agora."

"Você é malvada, Alice." Eu ri me apoiando em seu ombro.

"Obrigado, Bella!" Ela riu

"Alice e eu vamos provar as roupas novas." Rosalie disse enquanto levantava. "Você ocupe-se com o seu dever para nós podermos ir ao cinema."

"Me dando ordens tão cedo?" Eu brinquei "Eu imaginei que você fosse esperar pelo menos uma semana."

"Eu prefiro entrar logo de cara." Rose sorriu.

"Eu acho que nós nos daremos muito bem, Rose," Eu disse seriamente "Você entende meu senso de humor."

Eu peguei minha bolsa e fui para a cozinha. Edward estava encarando a janela da cozinha. Eu limpei minha garganta para não assustá-lo.

Ele virou-se lentamente, um olhar pensativo em sua face. Ele percebeu que era eu e sorriu. "Pronta para atacar a matemática?"

"Sim," Eu disse "E, alias, eu ganhei Tutor-boy." (é outro termo que eu não vou traduzir. Em português ficaria garoto tutor, eu achei que ficaria feio e tiraria a graça do apelido.)

"É sério?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Pergunte para Alice se não acredita em mim."

"Não é necessário. Eu confio em você, Bella."

"Bom! Por que eu acredito que você vá me ajudar a melhorar de nota!" Eu me sentei na mesa da cozinha e tirei meu livro de matemática da mochila. Eu realmente esperava que ele soubesse como ensinar. Eu precisava passar nessa matéria.


	6. Cap 6 No cinema B

Cap. 6 No cinema

Edward passou a maior parte do tempo tentando me ajudar a entender matemática. O trabalho era lento comigo. Ele praticamente teve que dividir os problemas linha por linha, mas eu estava começando a entender devagar. Eu até consegui acertar dois problemas. Eu estava feliz por ele ter me ajudado e mais feliz ainda por poder ir com todo mundo ao cinema.

Nós acabamos parando antes para o jantar em um pequeno restaurante. Foi uma das melhores refeições que eu já fiz, mas não por causa da comida. Mas sim por causa do barulho. Todo mundo conversou e riu e foi diferente do constante silêncio em minha pequena casa.

Quando chegamos ao cinema, Alice, Rose e eu ficamos de comprar a comida enquanto os meninos procuravam os lugares. Nós esperamos pacientemente pela nossa vez no balcão.

"Eu pago por tudo para gente ir logo pro cinema." Alice sugeriu.

"Eu tenho que comer Twizzlers!" Eu falei apontando para o expositor.

"Eu preciso de Sno-caps." Rosalie disse.

"Em que posso lhe servir?" perguntou o rapaz atrás do balcão.

"Eu quero Skittles, Peanut M&Ms, uma pipoca grande, Sno-caps, Twizzlers, e Raisenets," Alice pediu "E três cocas."

Pegamos as bebidas e os lanches e nos dirigimos ao cinema. Emmett estava em pé e acenando com os braços como se tentasse ajudar um avião a decolar. Nós olhamos uma para a outra e rimos de meu irmão. Eu acabei me sentando com Edward a minha esquerda e Alice a minha direita. Jasper estava perto dela e depois Rosalie e Emmett.

Eu me sentei em cima de uma perna e a outra coloquei em cima do colo de Edward. Ele segurou meu tornozelo com as mãos me impedindo de cair.

"Preparado para duas horas de ação sem interrupções?" Eu perguntei levantando minhas sobrancelhas.

"Não exatamente, mas isso serve." Edward respondeu, sorrindo.

"Aqui!" Alice disse, jogando uma caixa de Skittles para Edward.

Ele a pegou rapidamente, eu fiquei impressionada.

"Aqui, Bella" Alice disse me entregando a coca. "Você e Edward podem dividir essa, eu prometo que ele não tem sapinho!"

Eu ri enquanto passava a bebida para Edward. "Ouviu isso, Edward? Sua irmã tem fé na sua boa saúde."

"Ser filho único." Ele murmurou.

"você não gostaria disso" Eu disse com segurança. "Você ficaria entediado e sozinho sem ela."

"Obrigado, Bella!" Alice disse alegremente "Eu venho dizendo isso a ele há anos!"

Edward estava me observando a abrir meu pacote de Twizzlers com um olhar enojado no rosto.

"O que?" Eu perguntei inocentemente "Você tem algo contra as pegajosas propriedades de Twizzlers?"  
"Não tem nada de bom nessas coisas." Edward respondeu "Você sabia que essas coisas apodrecem os seus dentes?"

"Apenas se você come-las todos os dias." Contestei "Você já provou um alguma vez?"

"Não."

"Dê uma mordida. Aposto como você vai gostar."

"Não, obrigado."

"Ah, vamos lá! Você não pode ter medo de Twizzlers." Eu disse agitando o palito vermelho na frente de seu rosto. "Só uma mordida. Apenas prove."

"Eu acho que não." Ele disse empurrando gentilmente minhas mãos para longe.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, você dá uma mordida agora e quando nós encontramos algo que eu não como, eu a provarei."

"Está bem." Ele murmurou enquanto se inclinava mais perto de minha mão.

"E não babe." Eu brinquei.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu uma mordida. Ele mastigou por um tempo sempre com cara de quem queria cuspir fora. Tive que me controlar para não rir dele. Quando ele pegou a coca e bebeu metade dela, eu não tive escolha se não rir. Era uma coisa boa que as luzes ainda estivessem acesas ou então teriam me mandado calar.

"Bella isso tem gosto de borracha!" Edward disse com uma expressão de quem ainda tinha um pouco na boca.

Eu dei uma grande mordida e sorri alegremente. "Sobra mais pra mim então!"

"O que ela está fazendo com você. Edward?" Emmett perguntou.

Eu me virei em meu assento tirando minha perna de cima de Edward para pode olhar para meu irmão. "Nada!"

"Ela fez você experimentar um, não fez?" Emmett perguntou com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

"Foi a coisa mais nojenta que eu já provei na minha vida." Edward disse tremendo.

"Impressionante." Alice murmurou.

"Parem de odiar o Twizzlers!" Eu prendi o riso. Eu me ajeitei para que eu ficasse mais perto de Edward, com ambos os pés em cima do assento para que eu pudesse ver todos eles. "É melhor que suas pipocas simples e velhas, Em!"

"Quantas vezes vocês já discutiram sobre a escolha de lanches?" Edward perguntou com sua face perto da minha.

"Todas as vezes, certo Em?" Eu brinquei

"Quase, Squirt!" Emmett respondeu.

Ele estava um pouco distraído com Rosalie no momento, então eu não levei para o lado pessoal.

"Alice, vejo que você é uma garota de Raisenets." Provoquei.

"Pois sim, Bella." Alice riu. "Qualquer coisa coberta de chocolate são as minhas favoritas." (Raisenets são passas cobertas com chocolate.)

Ela piscou para mim e eu ri alto. Isso poderia ter tantos sentidos. Eu tapei a boca rapidamente para me conter quando as luzes começaram a baixar.

Eu me virei para que meus pés estivessem embaixo de mim e minha cabeça encostada no ombro de Edward. Eu me sentia realmente confortável com ele, quase como se fossem amigos a vida toda.

Eu estava pronta para ver alguma violência! Emmett me ensinou a apreciar filmes de ação por causa das brigas e não pelo enredo. Se eu quisesse ver o enredo eu assistisse coisas como "Simplesmente amor" e "Flores de aço".

Infelizmente, na metade do filme, eu não podia evitar as risadas que tomavam conta de mim. Os efeitos especiais eram inacreditáveis neste filme.

Edward inclinou-se em minha direção e eu podia o ver sorrindo. "Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando me controlar ao menos um pouco, pelo bem dos outros. "Isso é demais! Eu não consigo parar..." Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou para cima. Me indicou que fosse na frente dele pelo corredor, me levando para fora. Ele me sentou em um banco do lado de fora do cinema. Eu coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando tirar tudo do meu sistema.

Quando eu estava sob controle, eu enxuguei meus olhos e olhei para Edward. Ele me olhava cuidadosamente.

"Desculpa!" suspirei "É uma combinação entre o açúcar doa Twizzlers e a cafeína da coca. Eu tento ficar longe de refrigerante. Mas, quando eu me entrego à essa bebida malvada, eu perco controle sobre o meu senso de humor e rio por qualquer coisa."

"Ah." Foi a sua única resposta.

"Provavelmente é melhor que me deixe sozinha se quiser continuar a ver o filme." Eu ofereci.

"E quanto a você?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Se eu voltar lá pra dentro, eu começarei a rir de novo. Aqueles efeitos especiais eram horríveis." Eu disse.

"Eu prefiro lhe fazer companhia, se você não se importa." Ele disse timidamente.

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu respondi sorrindo. Uma ótima idéia me ocorreu. Eu pulei e agarrei a mão dele, puxando-o comigo atrás de mim.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Ele perguntou me acompanhando facilmente.

"Sua irmã mencionou sua necessidade por velocidade. Nós vamos correr!" Eu arrastei Edward para o fliperama. "Eu sou muito boa nisso! E quanto a você?"

"Eu nunca joguei esse jogo em particular." Ele admitiu.

"Então vamos jogar em uma pista de nível médio."

Eu expliquei a Edward como escolher sua pista e seu carro. Quando tivemos isso resolvido, nós começamos o jogo. Nós corremos várias e várias vezes, até que Emmett apareceu por trás de mim me assustando até a morte. Eu cai para fora do assento.

"Você não presta, Emmett!" Eu gritei, enquanto Edward me ajudava a levantar.

"Você não deveria estar tão concentrada." Emmett provocou, assanhando meu cabelo. "Você ficou entediada com o filme ou algo assim?"

"Ou algo assim." Murmurei.

"O quanto de cafeína você tomou, Bella?" Emmett perguntou usando sua voz paternal.

"Não muita." Eu disse

"Bella!" Emmett avisou.

"Eu juro!" Me defendi.

"Na verdade eu tomei quase tudo tentando me livrar da borracha que era o Twizzler." Edward disse. Eu dei língua para o meu irmão.

"E agora?" Jasper perguntou.

"O shopping ainda é aberto por mais uma hora!" Alice disse. "Vamos lá!"

"De jeito nenhum!" eu disse rapidamente. "Eu fui hoje de manhã."

"Vamos lá, Bella!" Alice disse, tentando pegar minha mão. "Eu só preciso de algumas coisas."

"Eu encontro vocês no carro então." Eu ri "Você certamente não precisa de mim para algumas coisas."

"Está bem!" Alice insultou-se, envolvendo seu braço em um braço de Jasper.

"Eu te disse que ela é teimosa." Emmett disse enquanto os quatro saiam do cinema.

Eu suspirei enquanto os via indo, pensando se deveria ir junto ou não.

"Você não precisa." Edward disse silenciosamente atrás de mim. Eu tinha quase me esquecido que ele estava ali.

"Eu sei, mas eu provavelmente devesse. Emmett me pediu para fazer um esforço." Eu disse, chutando meu pé com o outro. "Ele se preocupa que eu não saoi bastante."

"Nós poderíamos andar enquanto esperamos." Edward ofereceu "Eu estou com o meu celular e eu tenho certeza que Alice vai ligar se eles chegarem no carro antes de nós."

"Ok!" Eu disse enquanto meu bom humor voltava. Eu realmente odiava fazer compras.

Edward pegou minha mão nas suas e nós saímos andando juntos, andando até a área do terraço. Eu olhei para cima esperando ver algumas estrelas, mas haviam muitas nuvens cobrindo. Eu suspirei e voltei a prestar atenção para onde estava indo, era mais seguro de qualquer forma.

Era bom andar com Edward. O silencio era até confortável. Ele não era uma daquelas pessoas que precisavam preencher cada segundo com palavras. Eu me aproximei dele quando uma rajada de vento me fez sentir frio.

"Você está com frio, Bella?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu ficarei bem" Respondi, não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo.

Tarde demais! Ele já havia soltado minha mão e estava tirando sua jaqueta.

"Sério, Edward..."

"Por favor." Ele disse com a voz baixa.

Eu não podia resistir quando ele pedia tão amavelmente. Eu o deixe me ajudar a vesti-la. Seus braços eram bem maiores que o meu e me deu um pouco de trabalho para puxar as mangas até que estivessem confortáveis.

"Obrigado."

"De nada." Ele pegou minha mão novamente e nós continuamos a caminhada.

"Eu gosto de ficar com você, Edward. Você pode ficar calado ou conversar, mas de qualquer maneira significa algo. Não parece quando estou conversando com Mike, ou Tyler ou até mesmo Emmett."

"Quem são Mike e Tyler?"

"Eles trabalham no restaurante comigo. Tyler é o cozinheiro e ele é até legal. Ele sabe entender uma indireta."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ah, bem, quando eu comecei a trabalhar lá, Tyler me chamou para sair. Eu o disse que eu não namoro e ele aceitou. Nós somos amigos de trabalho desde então. Mas Mike é outra história."

"Amigo de trabalho?"

"Claro! Você tem os seus amigos de verdade, com quem você gosta de passar o tempo. O tipo de amigos que são mais como família, como Angela, embora ela também seja uma amiga de trabalho, tecnicamente. Então você tem seus amigos do trabalho, as pessoas com quem você conversa ocasionalmente e tem um pouco de interesse, mas apenas quando estão no trabalho."

"E a outra história?"

Eu suspirei. Não consegui evitar. "Mike a mosca. É como eu e Em o chamamos. Sempre parece que eu o estou espantando. Não importa quantas vezes eu diga 'não' ao garoto, não parece que entra na cabeça dele. Quero dizer, sério! Quantas maneira diferentes você pode dizer 'Eu não namoro' antes que uma pessoa entenda?"

"Você realmente não namora?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu ainda não achei ninguém com quem eu queria passar o tempo. Além do que, com todas as aulas particulares que você vai precisar me dar, eu não terei tempo para namorar!"

"Você não estava indo tão mal hoje." Edward falou.

"Obrigado por mentir para mim, Edward!" eu prendi o riso. "Eu amo um garoto que sabe quando mentir!"

Ele parecia que iria dizer alguma coisa, quando seu telefone tocou. O toque era Chopsticks e eu não pude evitar rir. Ele me olhou furioso enquanto soltava minha mão e tirava seu telefone.

Ele facilmente o abriu e disse. "Sim, Alice? Nós chegaremos ai rapidamente." Ele fechou o telefone e sorriu. "Os guarda-costas acabaram de acompanhar minha irmã para fora. Eles estão no caminho para os carros."

Eu sorri e peguei sua mão nos levando correndo de volta para o estacionamento. Incrivelmente, meus pés se comportaram por todo o caminho. Enquanto nos aproximávamos do carro, podíamos ver os outros esperando pacientemente por nós.

"Uma jaqueta tentou devorar você?" Emmett provocou.

"Há, há!" Eu disse colocando minhas mãos no quadril. A visão de mim fez com que todos rissem. "Eu não posso fazer nada se tenho braços curtos!" eu disse, entrando no banco do passageiro do carro de Edward e fechando a porta na risada de todo mundo.

Edward sentou-se atrás do volante e tento esconder seu sorriso. Eu suspirei e me permiti sorrir um pouco.

"Você pode rir. Eu pareço mesmo meio boba."

"Na verdade..." ele disse me olhando atentamente. "Eu acho que você está bonita."

Eu corei, escondendo meu rosto no meu cabelo. Ninguém além de Emmett me falou isso antes. Ao menos, não desde que meus pais morreram.

"Obrigado." Murmurei.

"De repente você parece bastante triste, Bella. Desculpe-me se eu disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu."

"Não, Edward, de jeito nenhum!!!" eu mordi meu lábio, imaginando o quanto eu queria contar a ele. Eu só o conhecia há um dia inteiro.

"É só que... às vezes, algumas coisas me fazem pensar em meus pais, e isso ainda meio que dói."

"Você sente falta deles." Não era uma pergunta.

"Bastante. Eles realmente eram bons pais. Mas, eu sou mais sortuda que muitos." Eu disse levantando a cabeça. "Eu tenho Emmett para cuidar de mim. E uns poucos bons amigos."

"Eu entro na categoria de bons amigos?" Ele sorriu me provocando, mas seus olhos verdes estavam bem sérios.

"Com certeza!" Eu disse sorrindo. "Além do que você é o meu tutor favorito!" Fiquei feliz ao ver que meu comentário substituiu aquele olhar sério por um olhar feliz. Edward nunca deveria ficar triste.


	7. Cap 7 Verdade ou desafio E

**Cap. 7 Verdade ou desafio (Edward's POV)**

Passava um pouca das dez horas quando nos voltamos a minha casa depois do cinema. Ninguém estava pronto para encerrar a noite ainda. Nós nos sentamos, tentando decidir o que fazer.

"Eu sei o que vamos fazer!" Alice cantou.

"Eu conheço esse tom," eu disse alarmadamente. "Ele quer jogar um jogo."

"Que jogo?" Emmett perguntou animadamente.

"Verdade ou desafio!" Alice gritou. "Eu escolho primeiro! Jasper! Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade" Jasper disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você não tem graça," Alice fez bico "Mas está bem! O que você sente por mim?"

"Essa é fácil," Jasper prendeu o riso, inclinando-se mais perto dela. "Eu te amo."

Ele a beijou rapidamente. Eu revirei meus olhos para os dois.

"Minha vez!" Jasper disse, atritando as mãos juntas.

"Edward, meu amigo! Verdade ou desafio?"

Eu abaixe minha cabeça. Eu era um homem morto de qualquer jeito. Se eu escolhesse verdade, ele colocaria minha virgindade em questão. Se eu dissesse desafio, várias coisas embaraçosas poderiam acontecer. Mas, com Bella aqui, desafio ainda seria a escolha mais segura.

"Desafio!"

"Edward!" Jasper quase cantou. "Eu te desafio a tocar chopsticks na melodia errada."

"Que tipo de desafio é esse?" Bella soltou.

Todo mundo riu, menos eu e Bella. Eles sabiam o quanto eu odiava brincar com meu piano.

"Está bem!" Grunhi enquanto levantava e andava até o piano. Eu toquei a versão mais curta e mais horrível da música. Eu marchei de volta a sala e me sentei novamente no chão. "Feliz?"

"Calma ai na agressividade, Edward." Jasper riu "Eu poderia ter feito pior, você sabe!"

"Emmett, verdade ou desafio?" Eu perguntei, dando as costas para Jasper.

"Desafio, é claro!" Emmett respondeu animadamente.

Eu sorri maliciosamente. Ele ainda me devia pela sua última brincadeira. "Eu te desafio a correr ao redor da casa enquanto você canta 'Barbie Girl' o mais alto possível."

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que rodear a casa?" Emmett perguntou se levantando.

"Apenas uma." Eu respondi. "Mas você precisa cantar até que você tenha terminado o primeiro refrão."

Emmett abriu a porta a saiu ao redor da casa, catando em plenos pulmões. Nós corremos para a janela dos fundos e vimos ele atravessar o jardim de trás. Ele nos viu e parou tempo suficiente para fazer uma dancinha. Quando ele voltou para dentro, nós estávamos todos rindo histericamente e a face dele estava completamente vermelha.

Emmett voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Rosalie e ela beijou a bochecha dele rapidamente. "Bella!" Emmett chamou.

Bella sentou-se imediatamente e olhou para seu irmão. "Verdade!"

"Você secretamente quer namorar Mike a mosca?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eeeeca! Nunca!" Bella gritou, jogando uma almofada do sofá em seu irmão.

"Rosalie!" Bella prendeu o riso. "Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade." Rosalie sorriu com malicia.

"Você ama o meu irmão?" Bella perguntou.

Rosalie corou violentamente. Ela olhou para Emmett mas logo desviou o olhar. "Sim," Ela sussurrou.

"Rose?" Emmett perguntou, levantando seu queixo para que ela olhasse para ele. "Você falou sério?"

"Sim," Rose disse corando novamente.

Emmett riu e a beijou suavemente. "Eu amo você também, sabe."

"De volta ao jogo!" Alice ordenou "Rose, escolha alguém."

"Jasper!" Rose chamou.

"Me dá um desafio." Jasper respondeu.

"Eu te desafio a esconder as revistas de moda de Alice por um dia inteiro." Rose disse.

"Você quer que eu morra?" Jasper disse com um grito abafado.

"Isso significa que você prefere um desafio duplo então?" Rose provocou.

"Qualquer coisa!" Jasper gritou.

"Eu te desafio a ir lá em cima, se despir e então cruzar a sala uma vez." Rose anunciou.

"Ah, Deus!" Bella disse, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos.

Eu podia a ver corar e o vermelho se espalhar até seu pescoço. Eu sorri ao ver isso.

"Está bem!" Jasper cedeu, subindo as escadas. "Para aqueles que não desejam ver, por favor sintam-se livres para cobrir os olhos."

Bella se inclinou para mim, escondendo seu rosto em meus ombros. Eu sorri abertamente enquanto colocava um braço ao redor dela.

"Você tem certeza que não quer presenciar a vergonha dele?"

"Positiva," Bella murmurou contra mim.

"Eu estou descendo!" Jasper gritou.

Eu fechei os meus olhos, não desejando ver a cena. Eu ouvi minha irmã assoviar para ele e Emmett e Rosalie rindo.

Quando eu ouvi a porta batendo lá em cima, eu abri os meus olhos novamente. "É segurou agora, Bella."

Ela espiou entre seus dedos antes de sentar-se e tirar suas mãos totalmente do rosto. "Você levam Verdade ou Desafio bem a sério."

"Claro!" Alice disse alegremente.

Jasper desceu momentos depois, murmurando para si. "Alice, Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Verdade, por favor, Jazz," Alice disse docemente.

"Você é viciada em fazer compras?" Jasper perguntou, piscando para ele.

"Você não pode ser viciada em seu trabalho." Alice declarou "Bella!"

"Desafio!" Bella disse cruzando os dedos.

"Eu desafio você a ir lá em cima e re-organizar a coleção de CDs de Edward!" Alice falou.

"Alice!" Eu silvei.

Minha irmã sabia que minha coleção era especialmente organizada por ano e artista. Bella já tinha se levantado e subido as escadas. Ela desceu novamente dez minutos depois, sorrindo alegremente.

"Tudo pronto!" Bella cantou. "Você quer mandar alguém para checar?"

"Não!" Alice disse alegremente. "Eu confio em você."

"Edward!" Bella chamou, virando-se para mim. "Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio." Eu suspirei.

"Eu o desafio a colocar sua coleção de Cds na ordem em cinco minutos." Ela disse

Então ela piscou para mim. Eu a encarei por um minuto.

Ela riu e falou. "Você está perdendo tempo. Você só tem mais 4 minutos e meio restantes."

Eu levantei e subi as escadas de dois em dois. Eu voei para o meu quarto e fui até os meus CDs. Eu sorri com o que eu vi. Bella havia pegou o primeiro e o último CD de cada prateleira e trocou apenas esses. Ela era um gênio! Eu teria que agradecê-la depois. Eu ajeitei tudo rapidamente e corri de volta para a sala com um minuto ainda de sobra.

"Feito!" Eu disse orgulhosamente.

"Eu tenho que ver isso!" Alice gritou, correndo para as escadas.

Todo mundo a seguiu. Ela fico em pé de frente para a minha coleção, balançando a cabeça. Ela sabia que estava certo.

"Bella, você realmente mudou a ordem?" minha irmã perguntou.

"Mas é claro!" Bella respondeu. "Eu não mentiria."

"Estava fora de ordem, Alice," Eu confirmei. "Eu apenas sabia onde colocar tudo."

"Está bem!" Alice disse derrotada. "Vamos voltar lá para baixo."

Nós voltamos aos nossos lugares na sala de estar. Eu me virei para Rosalie.

"Rose, Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Desafio." Ela respondeu.

"Te desafio a comer uma das barras energéticas de Emmett." Eu disse.

"Edward!" Rose gritou. "Você sabe que aquelas coisas tem um gosto horrível! Você me desafiou a fazer isso meses atrás! Além do que, elas são barras para ganhar peso e eu não quero ganhar peso. Dá trabalho manter esse corpinho."

"Você não completou o desafio da última vez." Eu a informei. "Isso significa que pode entrar de novo no jogo."

"Está bem!" Ela grunhiu "Emmett."

Ela estendeu a mão para ele. Ele rapidamente pegou uma barra e entregou a ela. Seria ainda mais nojento depois de ter passado o dia todo no bolso dele.

Bella inclinou-se em minha direção e cochichou. "Você é bastante malvado, Edward."

Sua respiração passando pela minha bochecha me fez ficar arrepiado e fechar os olhos. Eu me recompus rapidamente e lancei um olhar para a minha irmã. Ela não parecia estar prestando atenção em mim. Eu tinha esperanças de que fosse verdade.

Nós esperamos pacientemente Rose acabar seu desafio. Assim que ela deu a última mordida, ela correu para o banheiro. Ela voltou um pouco mais tarde, um pouco verde.

"Rose." Eu disse olhando-a atentamente. "Eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse que você ia passar mal, eu teria mudado o seu desafio."

"Está tudo bem." Rose disse, sorrindo fracamente para mim. "Em, você poderia me levar para casa?"

"Claro, Rose," Emmett disse levantando-se a abraçando. "Squirt, você quer ir pra casa agora?"

"Eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco se alguém for me levar pra casa." Bella disse.

"Eu faço Edward deixá-la em casa mais tarde." Alice disse alegremente. "Melhoras, Rose!"

"Obrigada, Alice." Rose disse enquanto Emmett a levava para fora da casa.

"Sem mais desafios com barras energéticas, Edward." Alice avisou.

"Não planejava mais." Eu disse com rigidez. "Eu não queria que ela passasse mal."

"Eu sei disse, irmãozinho." Alice disse chutando meu joelho. "Eu fico coma vez de Rose. Jasper, Verdade ou desafio?"

"Eu acho que vou ficar com Verdade dessa vez." Jasper disse.

"Qual foi o pior livro que você já leu?" Alice perguntou.

"Era um livro chamado 'Grendel' e era supostamente pra ser Beowulf do ponto de vista do monstro. Foi uma perda de tempo e dinheiro." Jasper respondeu.

"Nota mental!" Bella riu. "Ficar longe de um livro chamado 'Grendel'. Obrigado pelo aviso Jasper."

"Muito bem, Bella." Jasper chamou. "Verdade ou desafio?"  
"Verdade." Bella respondeu bravamente.

"Qual foi a coisa mais embaraçosa que você já fez?" Jasper perguntou.

Bella corou de sua testa ao pescoço. "Uma vez eu fui para a aula com a parte de trás do meu vestido enganchada na minha roupa de baixo." Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos e inclinou-se em seu colo.

Eu olhei para a minha irmã e para Jasper, chocado com a honestidade de Bella. Eu não sabia se ria ou se me sentia mal por ela. Obviamente minha irmã e Jasper acharam que rir era a reação apropriada.

"Eu tinha apenas cinco anos!" Bella murmurou. De repente ela sentou-se direito, levantando o queixo. "Alice! Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio!" Alice prendeu o riso.

"Eu te desafio e não fazer compras nenhum o dia inteiro amanhã." Bella disse, sorrindo largamente.

"O que?" Alice gritou. "Um dia inteiro sem fazer compras? Bella você é má!" Eu observei minha irmã fazer bico e franzir a testa na perspectiva de 24 horas sem uma única compra. Quando ela começou a sorrir de repente, eu fiquei com muito medo.

Minha irmã levava vingança muito a sério. "Oh, Bella!" Alice cantou.

"Alice, seja boazinha." Eu avisei.

"Verdade ou desafio?" Alice perguntou, me ignorando completamente.

"Desafio," Bella disse. Ela estava sendo teimosa, no entanto seu queixo ainda estava rígido e levantado.

"Eu te desafio..." Alice começou. Ela parou de propósito e seu sorriso aumentou. "Eu te desafio a beijar Edward, na boca."

"Alice." Eu gritei. "Esse não é um desafio justo, e você sabe."

"E me proibir de fazer compras também não. Eu acho que podemos cancelar ambos os desafios então." Alice disse alegremente.

"Eu acho que não." Bella prendeu o riso.

Eu me virei para olhá-la e ela já estava de pé. Ela segurou meu rosto com suas pequenas mãos e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Eu já beijei algumas vezes antes, mas nenhum como esse. Seus lábios se moviam perfeitamente sob os meus. Eles eram quentes e macios e se foram rápido demais.

"Droga!" Alice gritou.

Eu abri meus olhos para ver Jasper confortando minha irmã. Bella sorria maliciosamente para ela.

Bella colocou a mão em seu bolso e tirou uma moeda. "Ei, Alice! Eu te darei outra chance de recuperar seus privilégios de compras. Escolha!" Ela jogou a moeda e a pressionou em sua mão.

"Coroa!" Alice falou.

Bella olhou por baixo de sua mão e franziu. "Você ganhou, Alice. Seus privilégios de compras foram restaurados."

"Isso!" Alice disse, abraçando Jasper apertado.

Bella olhou para o seu relógio e pestanejou. "Eu realmente preciso ir pra casa. Amanhã eu pego o turno do almoço. Você se importa?" ela perguntou olhando para mim.

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu levantei e peguei minhas chaves. "Eu volto já, Alice."

Eu me virei para ver minha irmã perdida nos olhos do namorado. Eu ri enquanto abria a porta para Bella. Nós saímos juntos e eu fechei a porta cuidadosamente para não atrapalhar Alice e Jasper.

"Obrigado," Bella disse quando eu abri a porta do carro para ela.

Eu fechei a porta e me sentei atrás do volante. "Você se divertiu essa noite?"

"Sim! Alice é realmente viciada em fazer compras." Bella riu.

"Ela estava certa?"

"Quem e sobre o que?"

"Alice com a moeda?"

"Nem chegou perto," Bella riu. "Eu me senti mal, ela estava muito chateada. Se eu soubesse que ela reagiria tão mal, eu teria mudado o desafio."

Eu notei que ela não disse que não cumpriria o seu desafio. Eu imaginei se aquilo significava que ela havia gostado do beijo tanto quanto eu. Eu provavelmente estava imaginando isso. Como ela poderia gostar de mim tanto e tão rapidamente? E como eu poderia gostar tanto dela em tão pouco tempo?

A viagem até a sua casa foi silenciosa. Ela só falou quando precisava me apontar a direção de sua casa. Ela finalmente me fez estacionar na entrada de uma casa pequena no final da rua rodeada de árvores.

"Você gostaria de entrar?" Ela perguntou.

"Se não for muito tarde." Disse com cautela. Eu não queria demonstrar o quanto eu queria ver sua casa.

"Não, está tudo bem." Bella me assegurou. Ela pegou a mochila no banco de trás e saiu do carro.

Eu a segui até a calçada e para dentro da pequena casa. A sala tinha um sofá velho e uma grande TV com jogos empilhados ao seu redor. A parede por trás de TV tinha a fotografia de um casal que eu presumi ser seus pais. Todas as outras fotos eram dela e Emmett ao decorrer de suas vidas.

"Não é muita coisa," Bella suspirou. "Mas é nossa."

"Eu gosto." Eu respondi sinceramente. Bella sorriu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

Ela pegou minha mão e me guiou para cima até o seu quarto. Ela soltou minha mão e andou até o seu aparelho de CD.

Ela o ligou e a música 'Girlfriend' de Avril Lavigne encheu o quarto. Eu sorri pela sua escolha. Ela viu e revirou os olhos para mim.

"Todo mundo precisa de ao menos uma música boba somente para sair dançando por ai quando ninguém está olhando. Eu volto logo." Ela disse enquanto ia até o corredor.

Eu ouvi água caindo e presumi que ela estava no banho. Eu andei até a cama dela e peguei o livro que estava ali. Era um exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito e a encadernação estava rasgada em algumas partes. Eu o coloquei onde estava e me encostei em seu travesseiro fechando os olhos.

Eu estive apenas em um quarto de garota e eu não havia me sentido tão confortável, tão normal. Eu repassei o dia em minha cabeça e fiquei satisfeito em perceber que eu me diverti. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que isso havia acontecido. Eu pensei ter ouvido Bella chamar meu nome, mas eu devia estar pensando em sua voz. Eu tentei abrir os olhos, mas eu estava cansado demais para me importar.


	8. Cap 8 Turno do Almoço B

Cap 8 – Turno do almoço

Meu despertador tocou e eu rapidamente estiquei o braço para pará-lo. Me virei tentando tirar as cobertas mas elas ficaram presas. Eu me virei novamente para ver o que as havia prendido e ofeguei quando eu vi a figura adormecida de Edward em cima das minhas cobertas.

Eu sorri relembrando da minha tentativa de acordá-lo a noite passada. Ele dormia pesado e não parecia falar durante o sono. Eu franzi. Esperava não ter falado muito a noite passada ou na noite anterior. Eu tenho mania de dizer coisas embaraçosas enquanto durmo.

Eu o observei até meu alarme tocar novamente. Eu o deixei tocar por mais um minuto, esperando que o barulho o acordasse. Eu desliguei quando não parecia estar fazendo muito efeito. Eu sentei e deslizei os dedos por seus cabelos cor de bronze. Era mais macio do que eu imaginava. Não tão macio quando seus lábios, falei para mim mesma, corando com a memória da noite passada.

"Edward." Eu o chamei empurrando seus ombros.

Ele moveu-se um pouco. Eu empurrei seu ombro um pouco mais forte.

"Acorde, Edward." Eu fui empurrá-lo de novo, mas ele pegou meu pulso no ar.

Ele abriu seus olhos de vagar e me encarou. Ele pareceu confuso sobre onde estava e o que estava fazendo ali.

"Você adormeceu." Eu o esclareci.

Ele soltou meu braço e sentou-se lentamente. Ele passou suas mãos pelo cabelo.

"Você só está deixando pior." Eu prendi o riso.

Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu sei."

"Então ele fala!" Eu ri.

"Fazia algum tempo desde que eu dormia tão profundamente." Ele admitiu, franzindo um pouco a testa.

"Sem problema," Eu disse alisando suas costas, esperando fazer com que ele desfranza a testa. "Ao menos você não ronca como Emmett!"

Ele prendeu o riso enquanto olhava para mim. "Obrigado, Bella."

"Pelo que?" Perguntei.

"Por aliviar minha tensão. Eu não estou acostumado a acordar no quarto de estranhos."

"Eu pensei que ontem havíamos chegado a conclusão de que não somos estranhos." Eu disse, empurrando seus ombros com as mãos.

Ele sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos.

"Você quer me dizer que você não tem duas ou três agendas pretas escondidas debaixo do seu colchão em casa?"

Ele riu, seus olhos verdes brilharam finalmente. "Nem ao menos um!"

"Bom!" Eu disse alegremente "De qualquer forma você é bom demais para isso. Você pode ficar e acordar mais um pouco antes de ir para casa. Infelizmente, eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho."

"Turno do almoço, certo?" Edward perguntou.

"Certo." Eu disse, pegando minhas roupas. "Não se esqueça de dizer a Alice que eu me diverti muito ontem a noite e agradecê-la de novo por mim."

"Pode deixar." Ele respondeu tranquilamente, me vendo atravessar o quarto em sua direção.

Beijei-o sobre a testa e assanhei seu cabelo. "Acorde mais antes de dirigir. Você ainda perece estar dormindo. Eu detestaria que meu tutor favorito sofresse um acidente de carro. Falo com você mais tarde."

Eu sai do quarto em direção ao banheiro para começar meu dia. Eu tomei banho, me depilei, e vesti as roupas do trabalho. Eu tinha que usar calças a tênis pretos com a necessária blusa preta com letras amarelas. Eu decidi que meu cabelo pedia por um rabo de cavalo hoje. Eu penteei e sequei meu cabelo rapidamente e o prendi com duas faixas.

Eu parei do lado de fora do quarto de Emmett e bati uma vez. "Eu estou indo pro trabalho, Em! São dez horas caso esteja querendo saber."

Ele não respondeu. Eu imaginei que ele ainda estivesse dormindo eu já tivesse saído. Eu nunca abria a porta de seu quarto se eu pudesse evitar. Ele mantinha uma bagunça lá dentro. Eu dei uma olhada em meu próprio quarto e vi que Edward já havia saído.

Desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha. Eu vasculhei o armário até achar minhas barras de granola escondidas. Eu peguei uma e fui até a sala. Quando eu achei meu avental e meu bloco de pedidos, peguei minhas chaves e sai.

Fazia bastante sol para um dia em Seattle. Eu subi em minha picape, sorrindo enquanto o motor ganhava vida. Eu amava minha picape, principalmente por que eu a havia comprado sozinha. Mas também a amava por que ela era praticamente indestrutível.

Eu dirigi até o trabalho, cantarolando sozinha, não me incomodando em ligar o rádio. Angela estava no estacionamento quando eu estacionei. Eu sai do carro e a cumprimentei.

"Ei, Ang! Você e Ben fizeram alguma coisa divertida esse fim de semana?"

"Só vimos um filme novo de ninjas que estreou." Angela disse envolvendo seu braço no meu. "Como foi seu fim de semana?"

"Ótimo!" Eu respondi alegremente. "Edward tem uma coleção de CDs bem legal. Alice não era tão ruim como Emmett me disse com as compras. E todos nós fomos ao cinema ontem à noite. Rosalie é ótima e eu realmente posso me acostumar com ela por perto. Jasper é bem legal também. Ah! Eu quase esqueci a melhor parte! Edward vai me ensinar matemática assim eu não perco a matéria."

"Isso é ótimo!" Angela disse me abraçando. O que eu gostava em Angela é que você sempre sabia quando ela estava feliz por você. "Eu sei o quanto você estava preocupada com aquela matéria."

"Sim! Ele fez meu dever ontem comigo por três horas e no final, e realmente consegui acertar dois dos problemas. Só não vou dizer que foram dois de quinze." Eu prendi o riso.

"Ei, Bella!" Mike chamou assim que Angela e eu entramos pelos fundos.

"Oi, Mike," Respondi "Está tendo um bom fim de semana até agora?"

"Não está sendo ruim. Você já conseguiu fazer toda a sua lição de casa?" Mike perguntou.

"Quase" Respondi.

"Você acha que pode dar uma escapada para jantar comigo hoje à noite?" Mike questionou.

"Desculpa, Mike. Eu não estou interessada em namorar agora. Eu tenho que me concentrar na universidade." Eu disse "Mas obrigado por me convidar."

Eu andei até a cozinha e coloquei meu avental. Eu me certifiquei de estar com meu bloco de pedidos e minha caneta para ver se eu já tinha alguma mesa. Deixaram-me com um casal de velhinhos em uma mesa do canto. Eu peguei seus pedidos de bebidas e voltei para a cozinha para enchê-los. Pude ver Angela brigando com Mike quando virei a esquina.

"Você não devia ter mentido daquele jeito. Bella vai ficar furiosa quando souber!" Angela açoitou.

"Eu já o mudei de lugar." Mike se defendeu "Você poderia não contar a ela."

"Se você nunca mais fizer isso, Mike." Angela avisou.

Eu revirei os olhos imaginando se eu queria saber. Eu entrei no local e os dois pararam de falar, olhando para longe um do outro. Eu enchi as bebidas e voltei para a mesa do casal de velhinhos.

"Bella?" Angela me chamou. Eu me virei para vê-la atrás de mim.

"Que se passa. Ang?" Perguntei

Ela sorriu para mim a apontou por cima de seu ombro. "Você tem uma segunda mesa."

Eu olhei através dela para ver Edward encarando fixamente o cardápio. Eu sorri alegremente enquanto começava a andar. Eu parei, me lembrando da discussão na cozinha.

"Ang?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Era por isso que você e Mike estavam brigando?" Perguntei

Angela prendeu o riso. "Mike é um pouco ciumento e tentou colocá-lo na minha sessão. Eu o reconheci e fiz Mike ajeitar isso."

"Obrigado." Eu disse lhe dando um abraço apertado.

"Sem problema." Ela riu "Fico feliz em ver que você fez um novo amigo."

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto andava para a mesa de Edward. "Não está muito cedo para o seu almoço? Por acaso eu posso dizer com bastante certeza que você só está acordado por mais ou menos uma hora."

Edward sorriu, encostando-se no banco. "Eu não sou muito fã de café-da-manhã."

"O bacon arruinou isso pra você?"

"Algo do tipo."

"Então, o que você gostaria der almoçar?"

"O que você recomenda?"

"O filé. Mas eu iria com a batata doce ao invés da assada."

"Então eu comerei isso com uma coca, por favor."

"Você certamente é o meu cliente mais educado do dia. Eu volto logo." Eu me virei e fui até a cozinha.

Angela esperava por mim na porta. "Bella!" Ela cantou "Ele é tão fofo e sorri toda vez que você chega perto dele! E você também, cá entre nós!"

"Eu só o conheço há alguns dias." Eu disse

"Sim, mas você ouviu Emmett falar dele por meses!" Angela pressionou.

Eu mordi meu lábio, pensando novamente sobre ontem à noite.

"No que você está pensando?" Angela perguntou.

Eu olhei em volta procurando por Mike antes de me aproximar dela. "Eu o beijei ontem à noite."

"Bell!" Ela gritou.

Eu coloquei as mãos sobre sua boca. "Shiu!"

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu retirei a mão.

"Nós estávamos jogando Verdade ou Desafio juntos e eu fui desafiada a fazer isso."

"Seu primeiro beijo foi um desafio? É algo totalmente Bella!" Angela prendeu o riso. "Você estava sendo teimosa, não estava?"

"Agradeço o apoio, Ang." Eu respondi revirando os olhos.

"Então como foi?" ela perguntou seus olhos brilhando de felicidade por mim.

"Muito bom." Eu disse tentando não corar e falhando miseravelmente.

"É melhor você fazer o pedido dele e levar a bebida dele antes que ele pense que você o esqueceu." Angela ordenou.

Eu escrevi o pedido rapidamente e entreguei para Tyler. Eu coloquei a coca e a levei para Edward. Eu volto já. Eu tenho que ver minha outra mesa."

"Sem pressa." Edward respondeu.

Eu andei até o casal de velhinhos para ter certeza de que eles estavam bem. Ambos pediram uma salada e eu fui até a cozinha para fazer os seus pedidos. Eu voltei mais uma vez para vê-los. Eles eram realmente adoráveis juntos.

Quando acabaram de me contar como se conheceram, Tyler já tinha seus pedidos prontos. Eu peguei as saladas e as entreguei. Eu prometi voltar para checá-los logo. Quando eu voltei para a cozinha, o pedido de Edward já estava pronto.

Eu o levei para a mesa e entreguei. "Aqui está!"

"Você conversou com eles por um tempo." Ele disse, apontando com a cabeça para o casal de velhinhos.

"Sim," Eu disse sorrindo. "São Frank e Cecile. Eles estão casados por cinqüenta e três anos. Eles se conheceram em um cruzeiro que seus pais lhe arrastaram. Eles se esbarraram quando Frank estava jogando Horseshoes _(Horseshoes é um jogo em que você tem que acertar a ferradura do cavalo em uns pinos Aqui no Brasil ele é conhecido como Jogo da Malha.) _com uns amigos que ele fez. Pode acreditar que eles realmente jogam Horseshoes em navio? De qualquer forma! Cecile se apaixonou e Frank também. Eles mantiveram contato por mais ou menos um ano antes de Frank aparecer repentinamente na porta dela com rosas e um anel."

"Eles te contaram tudo isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro." Eu disse "Eu descobri que pessoas mais velhas se abrem mais rapidamente se você mostrar interesse em ouvi-los. Muita gente ignora a geração mais velha."

"Bella, você poderia dizê-los que o almoço deles já está pago? Eu gostaria de mimá-los." Edward me disse.

"Ok." Eu disse sorrindo largamente. Ele realmente tinha uma boa alma. "Eu tenho certeza de que eles vão amar. E eu te trarei outra coca. Enquanto isso, coma!"

Ele sorriu e desenrolou os talheres. Eu andei até o casal.

"Eu tenho o melhor presente de domingo à tarde para vocês jovenzinhos!" Eu disse. Me virei um pouco e apontei para Edward. "Meu amigo ali é um grande fã de cruzeiros e Horseshoes. Eu contei a ele a história de vocês e ele decidiu lhes pagar o almoço."

"Bella querida." Cecile chamou, pegando minhas mãos nas dela. "Ele é um ótimo rapazinho por fazer isso."

"Sim," Eu respondi "Edward é um bom amigo. Se Frank não ficar com ciúmes, talvez você possa lhe dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha quando vocês saírem." Eu pisquei para Frank.

"Creio que posso confiar nela com um pequenino." Frank disse sorrindo para sua esposa. "Mas, mais que isso e eu vou ter que batê-lo com a minha bengala."

"Ah, Frank!" Cecile riu, dando-lhe um golpe com a mão.

"Muito bem vocês dois! Eu tenho que levar outra coca para Edward. Vocês precisam de mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"Nós estamos bem, Bella." Frank respondeu. "Cuide do seu jovem amigo."

Eu fui até a cozinha e puxei Angela junto. "Meu casal de velhinhos é tão fofo. Edward vai pagar o almoço deles! Eu convenci Cecile a lhe dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha quando ela estiver saindo. Fique atenta caso eu perca."

Angela prendeu o riso enquanto andava para as suas próprias mesas com a bandeja cheia de comida. Mike entrou na cozinha tranquilamente depois disso.

"Ei, Bella." Mike chamou.

"Oi." Eu respondi, mantendo minha atenção ao encher o copo.

"Que é aquele cara que pediu pra sentar na sua sessão?" Mike perguntou.

"Aquele é meu amigo Edward" Respondi "Ele esteve aqui com meu irmão sexta á noite. Na verdade ele é quase família. Meu irmão está namorando a irmã do namorado da irmã dele." Eu sorri, sabendo que levaria o dia todo para Mike entender.

"Ah!" Foi sua única resposta.

"Eu tenho que voltar para lá." Eu disse, passando por ele com o copo.

Logo quando eu sai e andava em direção à mesa de Edward, eu vi Frank e Cecile conversando com ele. Eu parei e observei, esperando para ver o que aconteceria. Cecile lhe deu um beijo na bochecha audível e os olhos de Edward quase saíram da cabeça. Eu ri o mais silenciosamente que consegui, tentando não derrubar a bebida.

Quando Frank e Cecile saíram, eu andei até a mesa. "Aqui está sua coca." Eu sorri ao ver a marca de batom na bochecha dele. "Parece que você esteve ocupado enquanto eu estive fora."

Os olhos de Edward se precipitaram a minha cara rapidamente. "O que você quis dizer?"

"Você tem uma marca bem aqui" Eu disse passando o dedo sobre a marca.

Eu senti como se eletricidade estática estivesse passando pelas pontas do meu dedo quando eu toquei a bochecha. Eu olhei enquanto Edward fechava os olhos ao meu toque. Quando ele os abriu novamente, seus olhos verdes pareciam um pouco mais escuros.

"Eu vou te trazer um guardanapo molhado." Eu virei e me encaminhei rapidamente ao refugio que era a cozinha.

"Hum... Bella" Angela sussurrou.

"Sim" Eu respondi, fingindo estar procurando pelos guardanapos, quando na verdade eles estavam em uma cesta na minha frente. Eu toquei o rosto dele! E eu realmente queria fazer isso de novo! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas Edward saiu correndo daqui como se ele estivesse pegando fogo."

Eu andei de volta para a mesa e vi que ele havia deixado mais que dinheiro suficiente para cobrir o seu almoço. Eu não sei o que o deixou chateado, só esperava que não tivesse sido eu. Não tive tempo de refletir sobre isso já que a hora de pico havia chegado e eu estive ocupada pelo resto do meu turno.

Eu estava exausta quando eu sai do trabalho. Eu me arrastei até a minha picape e subi nela. Eu dirigi direto para casa, sem comprar fast-food como eu sempre faço. Eu não estava com fome essa noite. Eu só queria tirar essas roupas. Eu entrei preguiçosamente em case e joguei minhas chaves na mesa.

"Eu estou em casa." Falei.

Ninguém respondeu. Emmett deve ter saído com Rosalie.

Eu tranquei a porta e fui em direção a cozinha. Eu não conseguia me lembrar o porque que eu vim aqui. Eu encarei o pequeno cômodo por um tempo, tentando por meu pequeno cérebro para funcionar. Meus olhos pararam no telefone e eu pensei em Edward. Eu andei até o telefone e liguei para sua casa.

"Alô!" Alice cantou pelo telefone.

"Ei, Alice. É a Bella."

"Bella! Como foi o trabalho hoje?"

"Bom. Ei, o Edward está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu não o vi ainda hoje. Ele está no quarto dele."

"Ah. Você poderia olhá-lo mais tarde? Ele passou pelo restaurante para almoçar e saiu com um pouco de pressa. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ele não estava doente ou alguma coisa."

"Obrigado por me avisar, Bella. Eu verei se ele está bem. Eu peço para ele te ligar mais tarde."

"Obrigado, Alice."

"De nada, Bella!"

Eu desliguei o telefone e subi as escadas. Eu tomei o banho mais rápido da história da humanidade e coloquei minha calça de moletom favorita e camisa. Eu engatinhei para baixo do cobertor e fechei meus olhos. Eram apenas seis e meia da tarde, mas eu estava exausta.


	9. Cap 9 Alice Investiga A

Cap. 9 – Alice Investiga

O telefone tocou por toda a casa. Eu pulei nele, com a esperança de que fosse o Jazz. "Alô!" Eu cantei.

"Ei, Alice. É Bella"

"Bella! Como foi de trabalho hoje?"

"Bom. Ei, o Edward está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu não o vi ainda hoje. Ele está no quarto dele."

"Ah. Você poderia olhá-lo mais tarde? Ele passou pelo restaurante para almoçar e saiu com um pouco de pressa. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ele não estava doente ou alguma coisa."

"Obrigado por me avisar, Bella. Eu verei se ele está bem. Eu peço para ele te ligar mais tarde."

"Obrigada, Alice."

"Por nada, Bella!"

Eu desliguei o telefone e encarei a escadaria. Edward não veio para casa ontem à noite. Edward saiu escondido para ir ao trabalho de Bella. Edward foi direto pro seu quarto quando finalmente chegou em casa. Meu irmão estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Eu subi as escadas diretamente para o quarto dele. Ele estava jogado na cama com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. O som nem estava ligado. Isso era sério. Eu fui até a cama e enfiei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro com ele, do jeito que fazíamos quando éramos crianças.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Eles estavam tão repletos de tristeza que eu senti a vontade chorar por ele.

"Edward," Eu sussurrei, pegando em sua mão. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada" ele balbuciou fechando seus olhos de novo.

"Já faz um bom tempo que não escondíamos a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, irmãozinho."

"Alice."

"Ed-Ward," Eu cantei. Eu o ouvi prender o riso. "Eu ouvi isso. Olha, eu sei que eu posso ser meio insistente as vezes, mas eu estou sempre aqui pra você. Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de falar? Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?"

"Não aconteceu nada. Eu já te disse. Eu adormeci."

"Eu acredito em você, então isso significa que alguma coisa aconteceu hoje."

"Por favor, vá embora."

"Não. Eu não posso deixar você quando você está machucado."

"Eu não estou machucado."

"Então por que, irmãozinho, seus lindos olhos verdes estão tão tristes?"

"Realmente não é muito justo que você possa fazer isso."

"Por acaso eu me lembro de uma certa pessoa me dizendo que a vida não é justa."

Ele bufou e eu soube que eu estava finalmente quebrando sua parede.

"Fale com sua irmã mais velha. Talvez eu possa ajudar."

Ele soltou um pesado suspiro que eu imaginei como ele teria bastante ar para isso. "Eu acho que eu gosto dela."

"Quem?"

"Bella."

"E isso é uma coisa ruim?"

"Eu não sei."

"Eu não acho que seria uma coisa ruim. Ela é esperta e muito divertida." Eu disse.

"Acabei de conhecê-la."

"E daí? Você esqueceu que eu falei para Jasper logo na primeira hora que nos conhecemos que eu estava esperando por ele?"

Edward prendeu o riso e eu pressionei.

"Lembra como Jazz apenas olhou para mim e você pensou que eu havia enlouquecido? E então Jazz se desculpou por me deixar esperando?"

"Aquilo foi extremamente interessante." Ele suspirou. Eu fiquei feliz ao ver que não foi tão pesado como o outro.

"O que é de tão ruim em gostar de Bella?"

"E se ela não gostar de mim?"

"É uma possibilidade, mas eu duvido muito disso."

"O que faz você dizer isso?" Seus olhos verdes abriram novamente, procurando pela resposta em minha face.

"Duh! Eu estava no local quando ela te beijou."

"Aquilo foi um desafio, Alice."

"Pode ter começado como um, mas não foi assim que terminou."

"Você ta vendo demais onde não tem irmã querida."

"Tudo bem. Conta-me teu dia em detalhes, começando quando você saiu ontem à noite."

"Eu deixei Bella em casa. Ela me perguntou se eu queria entrar. Ela me levou ao quarto dela e depois foi trocar de roupa. Eu sentei na cama dela e de alguma maneira eu adormeci. Ela me acordou hoje de manhã e disse que havia tentado me acordar a noite passada, mas eu não me movia. Ele me disse que tinha que ir pro trabalho, e foi o que ela fez."

"Você está omitindo alguma coisa." Eu disse, observando como os olhos dele passavam pela minha face. O único sinal seguro de que Edward estava editando.

"Quando ela estava se arrumando para sair, ele beijou minha testa e me pediu para acordar um pouco mais antes de dirigir. Disse que estava preocupada que eu sofresse um acidente."

"São dois beijos!" gritei. Ele franziu a testa para mim. "Desculpa. Por favor, continue."

"Então eu decidi almoçar para poder vê-la de novo. Eu não sei o porque, mas eu realmente queria vê-la. Aquele garoto Mike tentou me colocar em outra sessão, mas uma garota apareceu e me levou para a sessão de Bella. Bella apareceu um tempo depois e conversou um pouco comigo, depois anotou meu pedido. Ela tinha outra mesa, então ela tinha que cuidar dela também. Era um casal de velhinhos. Bella conversou com eles por um tempo depois voltou para me ver. Ela me contou como eles haviam contado a história de como eles se conheceram para ela. Eu achei que era uma história bonita, então me ofereci para pagar o almoço deles. Bella pereceu realmente gostar disso. O casal se levantou para ir embora e vieram até mim, a velinha me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela me disse que Bella era uma garota especial e que eu deveria me casar com ela rápido antes que algum outro o faça. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela estava indo embora e Bella estava vindo para minha mesa. Eu tinha uma marca de batom na minha face por causa de velinha e Bella tocou na minha bochecha para me mostrar onde era."

"Foi quando você saiu correndo?" Ele balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos novamente. "Por que você está com medo?"

"Eu não quero me aproximar de ninguém. Eu não quero me machucar de novo, Ali."

Edward não usava esse apelido há anos. Eu sabia que ele estava bastante chateado. Eu lhe dei um abraço apertado.

"Edward, você não pode fazer isso. Você não pode parar de tentar só por que tem medo de se machucar de novo. Você tinha dezessete anos quando você teve sua primeira namorada. Considere isso com uma experiência de aprendizagem. Uma realmente ruim, mas ainda sim uma experiência. Além do que, Bella não é igual a garota que machucou você."

"Como você sabe?"

"A razão pela qual eu vim aqui em cima, irmãozinho, foi por que Bella ligou. Ela estava preocupada que você tivesse ficado doente por causa da comida. Ela me pediu para ver como você estava e depois avisá-la de que você está bem. Eu prometi que pediria pra você ligar pra ela. Olha, eu entendo o por que você está um pouco apavorado agora. Mas me faça um favor. Seja um amigo para Bella agora. Não precisa se preocupar com mais nada. Você pode ser amigo de alguém, certo?"

"Sim, Alice!"

"Bom." Eu prendi o riso. "Além do mais, você já concordou em ser o tutor dela. O quão mal você se sentiria se você a deixasse ser reprovada em matemática?"

"Muito mal."

"Viu! Eu realmente sei do que eu estou falando."

"Apenas às vezes." Ele murmurou tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Você deveria ao menos tomar logo um banho. Mamãe e Papai logo estarão em casa."

"Ótimo!"

"Seu sarcasmo fingido não é bonito. Nós dois sabemos que você os queria em casa desde que eles saíram pela porta. Não que Esme fosse acreditar com o banho de água fria que você dá nela."

"Alice, você sabe o por que. No momento que ela me pega sozinho e começa a me abraçar todo eu me sinto culpado e falo pra ela tudo o que ela quiser saber."

"Seria tão ruim assim se você se abrisse e contasse o que aconteceu?"

"Sim! Você sabe como ela toma as minhas dores. Ela iria caçar a garota e os pais dela e armar um grande escândalo."

"Eu acho que seria engraçado, na verdade. Eu não me importaria em ajudar um pouco. Além do mais, você não pode evitar sua própria mãe para sempre."

"Você já não me deu esse mesmo sermão semana passada?"

"Sim. E algumas semanas antes dessa e assim por diante. E eu continuarei até que você comece a agir como você era antigamente."

"Que seja." Edward grunhiu, revirando os olhos.

"Eu só estou feliz que eles estejam voltando."

"Por quê?" Edward provocou. "A presença deles só vai acabar com seu estilo de vida festeiro."

"Cala a boca! Você sabe que você ama isso.! Se não fosse por mim, você não teria sido beijado pela amável Bella Swan!"

"Emmett não sabe sobre isso, sabe?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se Jazz comentou sobre isso ou não. Por quê?"

"Eu não sei se você notou, Alice, mas Emmett é capaz de me fazer em picadinhos."

"Eu tenho certeza que enquanto você não partir o coração de Bella, você não tem com o que se preocupar."

"Eu nunca faria isso."

"Eu sei." Eu beijei sua testa e o deixei debaixo do travesseiro por mais um tempo. Eu fui para o meu quarto e disquei o número de Jasper.

"Olá, querida." Jasper respondeu.

"Ei, Jazz!" Eu suspirei alegremente. "Você já sente minha falta?"

"Com certeza. Ao que devo a hora deste telefonema?"

"Ele realmente gosta dela, Jazz. E ele está totalmente assustado com isso."

"Você deveria levá-lo para fazer compras, para ver se isso o anima."

"Eu não sei se fazer compras funcionaria nesse caso."

"Oh, Deus! O dia em que Alice Cullen questiona o valor terapêutico das compras. Isso é bem sério."

"O que eu devo fazer?"

"Nada. Você precisa deixar ele fazer isso sozinho. A não ser que você veja pronto para cometer um erro fatal, deixe-o aceitar seus sentimentos por ele mesmo."

"Eu não deveria ao menos assegurar de que Bella se sinta do mesmo jeito?"

"Eu acho que isso é algo que Edward e Bella devem descobrir juntos."

"Você está certo."

"Alice, eu sei que você se importa com ele e eu sei que você vem estado preocupada com ele, mas ele já é um menino crescido."

"Você nunca é grande demais para ter sua irmã mais velha cuidando de você."

Jasper riu. "Talvez não. Mas eu ainda acho que você deveria deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo. Eu tenho certeza que a memória daquela noite ainda está bem fresca na cabeça dele no momento."

"Eu gostaria de poder esquecer isso." E murmurei "Meu cérebro está marcado para sempre de ver ela e o amiguinho dela. Foi bom eu não ter comido nada naquela noite ou eu teria vomitado nela toda."

"Alice, comporte-se e pare com isso."

"Eu vou."

"Eu falo sério, Alice. Você só vai piorar as coisas."

"Eu prometo me comportar, Jasper. Eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho que ver se tudo está onde deveria estar. Os pais chegam em algumas horas."

"Boa sorte, querida."

"Obrigado, Jazz."

Eu desliguei o telefone e o encarei por um momento. Eu deveria ligar para Bella e avisá-la de que Edward estava bem? Ou eu deveria esperar e ver se ele mesmo faria isso?

Eu peguei a extensão e ouvi um coloquei a mão sobre a parte de baixo e escutei.

"Alô." A voz de uma garota falou sonolenta.

"Bella?" Meu irmão perguntou.

"Oh, oi Edward! Desculpa. Me de um segundo. Eu adormeci depois do trabalho." Bella respondeu. Ela soltou um alto bocejo. "Então! Você está bem? Você saiu de lá bastante rápido."

"Eu estava passando um pouco mal. Mas já estou bem melhor agora."

"Bom sabe. Eu odiaria ter que chamar o Departamento de Saúde para o meu próprio trabalho. Não posso deixar que o meu trabalho faça meus amigos ficarem doentes e tudo mais!"

"Estou comovido que você arriscaria seu trabalho por mim."

"Há! Como se eu fosse deixá-los saber que fui eu! Eu deixaria Mike a mosca assumir a culpa. Ele faria isso de bom grado se eu aceitasse sair com ele. Falando nele." Bella riu. "Angela me contou o que ele tentou fazer."

"Esse é o nome da garota que me salvou?"

"Sim. Eu te apresento ela da próxima vez que você resolver agraciar o estabelecimento com sua presença de novo. Você vai gostar dela. Ela é muito honesta e realmente se importa com as pessoas. Então! Que coisas emocionantes se passarão hoje à noite na casa dos Cullen?"

"Nossos pais estão voltando de viagem. Eu acredito que Alice está tendo certeza de que a casa está em ordem. Como a mais velha, é responsabilidade dela ter certeza que eu não quebre a casa."

"Você não parece ser do tipo festeiro desordeiro, Edward."

"Eu não sou. Eu sou apenas aquele em quem Alice põe a culpa quando ela é flagrada."

"Isso é muito cruel."

"Eu te disse que não sentiria falta dela."

Eu estava pronta para gritar com ele quando eu olhei para a minha porta e o vi em pé, sorrindo para mim, com covinhas e tudo. Eu rapidamente desliguei o telefone e lhe dei o meu sorriso mais inocente.

"Obrigado por ligar mais cedo para ver se eu estava bem, Bella. Eu receio ter que desligar e ir ajudar Alice agora. Ela parece ter esquecido uma pequena coisa. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai apreciar que eu a relembre."

Eu observei enquanto Edward se despedia e desligava o telefone. Ele me encarou por um longo tempo antes de se virar e sair do quarto. Eu o segui.

"O que você vai fazer comigo?"

"Você não gostaria de saber." Ele zombou, fechando a porta do seu quarto na minha cara.

"Edward! Eu não tive intenção! Eu só estava me preparando para ligar pra Rose e você já estava no telefone e eu só me peguei ouvindo. Eu sinto muito!"

"Não tanto como você sentirá, irmã querida." Ele gritou pela porta.

Eu estava com grandes, grandes problemas.


	10. Cap 10 Ensinando E

Cap 10 – Ensinando (Edward's POV)

Eu fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente enquanto Emmett saia.

"Ei, Tutor-Boy!" Ele chamou.

Eu sorri. "É melhor que a outra escolha."

Emmett me bateu forte no ombro. "Ela está lá em cima. Tenha certeza de que ela tire uma boa nota!"

"Certamente." Eu respondi, levantando minha mão para bater na porta.

Emmett prendeu o riso e eu me virei para encará-lo. "Apenas entre, Edward. Ela está no quarto dela e nunca vai te ouvir bater na porta."

Eu fiz o que ele disse e entrei na casa. A primeira coisa que ouvi foi música. Era o arranhar de uma guitarra e uma voz doce cantando suavemente. (A música se chama Bubbly de Colbie Caillat, ela é linda e eu recomendo ^^)

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Undercover staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore _

Eu me dirigi ao quarto de Bella, imaginando que CD ela estaria ouvindo agora. Eu empurrei a porta para que abrisse e logo parei.

_Its starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_You make me smile please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time, wherever you go_

Bella estava tocando guitarra e Bella estava cantando. Ela percebeu minha presença e parou imediatamente, quase derrubando o instrumento.

"Não, não pare por minha causa," Eu disse suavemente.

"Ah!" Ela disse abanando a mão para mim. "Eu estava apenas brincando. Você está pronto pára me ensinar?"

"Isso foi muito melhor que brincar Bella." Contestei.

"Você acha?" Ela perguntou, franzindo o nariz.

"Eu tenho um pouco de experiência pessoal com a música," provoquei "Eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu sei do que estou falando."

"Ah," Bella disse. De repente ela sorriu e o meu dia inteiro se alegrou. "Obrigado, Edward. Emmett não é fã! Embora que possa ser por causa da escolha da música que qualquer outra coisa. Como foram suas aulas hoje?"

"Boas," respondi. Eu notei que seus dedos estavam cobertos por band-aids. "O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei enquanto levantava sua mão.

Bella corou enquanto dizia. "As cordas são novas. Eu não queria cortar as pontas dos dedos então eu os enrolei. Enfim! Me conte mais sobre a escola. 'Boa' não é tão descritiva." Ela disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa e tirava o livro de matemática.

Ela deu palmadinhas no lugar ao seu lado da cama. Eu olhei para ela curioso.

"A não ser que você nos queira na mesa da cozinha." Ela notou minha apreensão.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me sentei ao lado dela. "Foi só um dia longo. Minhas aulas pareciam durar demais hoje."

"Eu adoraria concordar com você, Edward, mas minhas aulas de matemática sempre parecem durar demais. E hoje foi a aula mais horrível de todas. Eu juro como o homem sabe que eu sou horrível."

"Devo supor que ele passou mais deveres."

"Sim. Prova final da sexta."

"Você estará pronta."

"Há!" Bella prendeu o riso, balançando seu cabelo castanho. "Você é um verdadeiro comediante, Edward."

Eu levantei e andei até seu pequeno aparelho de som. Procurei entre seus CDs, procurando pelo CD certo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estou procurando por algum Beethoven."

"Está na prateleira perto dos seus pés."

Me agachei e encontrei justamente o que eu estava procurando. Eu coloquei o CD no aparelho de som e liguei. Eu voltei para a cama onde Bella estava me encarando, com uma sobrancelha levantada de dúvida.

"Eu descobri ao longo dos anos que ter música clássica tocando de fundo me ajuda a memorizar as coisas. Eu pensei que talvez pudesse funcionar com você." Eu expliquei.

"Nesse ponto eu tento qualquer coisa!" Bella abriu seu caderno para me mostrar seu trabalho.

"Pode ser que eu tenha falado um pouco cedo," provoquei "Ele certamente parece saber sua fraqueza."

"Matemática é minha krypitonita." Ele prendeu o riso.

"Vamos começar refazendo as questões que resolvemos no sábado. Comece pelas duas que você acertou então escolha uma das outras para tentar."

Bella fez o que eu disse e resolveu novamente as que ela havia acertado. Ela foi capaz de acertá-las sem olhar pela outra. Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto escolhi o novo problema.

"Relaxe, Bella. É apenas matemática."

"Isso é o que você diz! Você não está à beira de ser reprovado."

"Eu não vou deixar você reprovar."

Ela me olhou com dúvidas.

"Eu farei um acordo. Eu já vou vim na quarta-feira para te ajudar, certo?"

"Sim."

"Se você ainda não entender a matéria quando eu for embora, eu voltarei na sexta pela manhã antes do seu teste."

"Mas você tem suas próprias aulas, Edward;"

"Não nos primeiros horários da sexta."

"Obrigado!" ela disse, e sua face se iluminou com seu sorriso.

"De volta ao trabalho," eu disse apontando severamente seu livro de matemática. Mas eu não pude conter o sorriso na cara.

Bella tentou não rir, mas começou a resolver o problema que ela havia escolhido. Eu observei enquanto seus olhos escaneavam a página, tentando achar a resposta no texto. Ela pressionou o final do lápis contra seus lábios. Eu não pude deixar de relembrar de como foi sentir seus lábios contra os meus.

Quando ela finalmente decidiu por onde começar, seus olhos se abriram ainda mais e um sorriso apareceu em sua face. Ela escreveu sua resposta, tomando seu tempo ao revê-la antes de me entregar. Ela fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos e depois as pernas.

Eu fiz de tudo para não rir do seu nervosismo. Eu revisei a questão feliz por ver que ela havia ido bem. "Bella."

Ela abriu um olho e me espiou. "O quão mal está?"

Eu fingi fazer uma cara feia. "Bem..."

"Argh!" ela gritou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. "Eu vou perder a matéria! Eu nunca perdi matéria antes."

"Bella, me desculpe, eu estava brincando," eu ri "Você acertou."

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim cautelosamente. "Você está falando sério? Eu acertei?"

"Sim, Bella.! Eu respondi, revirando meus olhos para ela.

Ela pegou seu caderno e me bateu com ele. "Estúpido Tutor-boy!"

Ela sorriu e eu soube que ela estava apenas brincando. Ela tentou os outros quatorze problemas que a haviam deixado perplexa no sábado e acertou todos menos um.

"Esse é o único errado, Bella. Por que ele está errado?"

Ela encarou o livro com sua resposta. Eu a deixei tomar seu tempo. Ela precisava saber como resolve-lo corretamente para que pudesse passar para seu outro trabalho. Seus quentes olhos castanhos brilharam e eu soube que ela havia achado seu erro.

"Eu esqueci de colocar o um aqui, então minha resposta na verdade é 235."

"Excelente!"

"Você é realmente um ótimo tutor, Edward. Talvez você devesse ser o professor."

"Eu não tenho a paciência necessária para uma sala cheia de crianças."

"Pois você parece me agüentar muito bem." Ela replicou.

"Você não é irritante." Eu zombei.

"Você diz isso agora." Ela suspirou. Ela virou a pagina do livro para ver seu novo trabalho e olhou para ele. Preocupação enrugou suas sobrancelhas. "Deixe-me tentar o primeiro sozinha e vamos ver o que acontece."

"Em todo caso, vá em frente."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"O que?" eu perguntei.

"A maneira que você fala."

"Sim?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Relaxe, Edward!" Ela disse, colocando a mão sobre a minha. "Eu gosto. É educado e antiquado. Diferente, mas um diferente realmente bom!" Ela tirou sua mão de volta e eu senti o calor dela sobre a minha pele.

Eu posso ser amigo de Bella eu disse para mim mesmo. Mas por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo antes que eu quisesse ser mais que amigo? E se ela não quisesse nada mais que amizade? Eu percebi que não importava. Tê-la como amiga sempre seria melhor que não tê-la em minha vida de jeito nenhum.

"Eu desisto!" ela gritou de repente, atirando o livro pelo quarto.

Eu tentei esconder o sorriso enquanto pegava seu livro. "Não é culpa do livro."

"Eu sei."

Eu recoloquei o livro na frente dela. Me estirei na cama para imitar a posição dela. Nós passamos os 15 minutos seguintes dividindo o problema e o resolvendo linha por linha.

"Então se isso é 12 e a primeira parte está correta, X é 172?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim. Seus olhos eram esperançosos e sua sobrancelha enrugada.

"Correto!" eu ri "Você conseguiu."

"Obrigado! Obrigado!" ela cantou enquanto agarrava minha face e beijava minhas bochechas. "Você é o melhor tutor de todos os tempos!" Ela pulou para fora da cama e agarrou minha mão. "Hora de comemorar! Eu faço o jantar!"

Eu a segui até a pequena cozinha. "Você não precisa."

"Na verdade, preciso. Mesmo que você escolha não comer, Emmett vai estar em casa logo e ele precisa de substância."

Eu observei enquanto ela tirava pimenta verde e amarela com um pacote de peito de galinha e uma cebola. Lentamente cortou tudo em pequenas tiras. Eu imaginei se sua precisão era por perfeição ou devido a suas tendências desastradas. Quando jogou tudo dentro da panela no fogão, o cheiro encheu a pequena casa. Bella parecia ser uma boa cozinheira.

"Edward, alcança o armário ao lado da geladeira e me pega um pacote de fajitas, por favor."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e achei o pacote facilmente. Eu me virei para entregá-lo para ela e nós esbarramos. Eu automaticamente coloquei o braço em volta da sua cintura para endireitá-la. Ela sorriu para mim enquanto pegava o pacote.

"Obrigado."

"De nada." Eu disse.

Ela riu para mim e eu senti minha sobrancelha se levantar. "Pode ser que você queira me soltar para eu não queimar o jantar."

Eu não havia percebido que eu ainda estava a segurando. Eu a soltei e senti minha face corar.

Ela riu profundamente. "Alice disse que você só faz isso duas vezes ao ano e que ela já te pegou as duas vezes."

"Alice diz muitas coisas." Murmurei, sentando na mesa.

Ela abaixou o fogo e colocou as fajitas no forno. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou os pés no meu colo. "O que mais Alice diz?"

"Ela acha que você é maluca por não gostar de fazer compras."

"Eu meio que descobri isso sozinha. Me conte algo que eu não saiba." Sua face e seus olhos se iluminaram de repente. "Já sei! Me conte se seus pais descobriram sobre o estilo festeiro dela enquanto eles estavam fora."

"Não havia o menor sinal de festa em lugar nenhum da casa." Eu prendi o riso. "Eles ainda não sabem da verdadeira criança diabinha a quem eles chamam de filha."

"Eu posso dizer que você realmente não quer dizer isso." Ela disse, me encarando fixamente. "Toda vez que você fala sobre sua irmã, seus olhos se iluminam."

"Não fale isso pra ela." Eu avisei "Ela já se considera em cargo da minha felicidade. Uma informação como essa só vai prolongar meu sofrimento."

"Eu odiaria ver você sofrer, Edward."

Ela sorriu enquanto movia seus pés e se colocava de pé. Ela tirou a panela do fogão e as fajitas do forno. Justo quando ela estava desligando tudo Emmett vinha saltando pela porta.

"O que está cozinhando, bonitona?" Emmett falou enquanto puxava Bella para um abraço.

"Fajitas." Bella disse tentando empurrá-lo. Bella olhou para trás de Emmett. "Onde está Rose?"

"Ela e Jasper tinham alguns assuntos a tratar," Emmett disse, jogando-se em uma cadeira. "Ei, Edward. Como ela vai indo com a matemática?"

"Bem melhor." Eu disse orgulhoso. "Ele tem um total de dezessete corretas até agora."

"Sim, mas duas delas eu já tinha acertado no sábado então eu não acho que essas devam contar." Bella disse enquanto entregava para Emmett um prato cheio de comida.

"Isso está cheirando ótimo, Bella!" Emmett sinceramente.

"Obrigado," Eu disse quando Bella me entregou um prato.

Ela fez o próprio prato e sentou-se ao meu lado. "Como foi seu dia, Em?"

"Você já sabe sobre o trabalho de hoje de manhã." Emmett respondeu. "Mas agora à noite foi ótimo. Rose me deixou levá-la para patinar no gelo."

"E vocês dois sobreviveram?" Bella provocou.

"Nem toda garota é desastrada como você, irmãzinha." Emmett riu.

Bella deu língua para ele e eu ri.

"Então o que vocês crianças loucas planejaram para essa noite?" Emmett perguntou.

"Mais matemática." Bella disse, cutucando a comida.

"Você tem o resto da semana. Por que nós não paramos por essa noite e retornamos na quarta-feira?" Eu ofereci. "Eu tenho certeza que seu professor não vai mandar mais deveres antes da sua final na sexta."

"É, Bella!" Emmett disse. "Descanse um pouco, Squirt! Você não faz muito isso. Você e Edward podem assistir um filme, jogar um pouco de vídeo game ou alguma coisa."

"Por que, Emmett?" Bella perguntou com um grande sorriso. "Onde você vai estar?"

"Eu pensei em visitar Rosalie daqui a pouco." Emmett respondeu, encarando sua comida.

"Imaginei." Bella riu. "Eu presumo que eu não vou precisar me preocupar em acordar você para o trabalho."

Emmett levantou a cabeça e sorriu amplamente. "Cala a boca, Bella!"

"Tudo bem!" Ela suspirou, mas ainda sorrindo. "Abandone sua irmã mais nova! Eu entendo!"

Emmett pegou um pedaço de pimenta da sua fajita e jogou na cabeça de Bella. "Calada!"

Bella se esquivou facilmente dando língua para o irmão.

"Além do mais! Eu não estou te abandonando. Estou te deixando nas mãos capazes de Edward! Só não fique acordada até tarde. Você tem que trabalhar amanhã." Emmett terminou o resto da comida e levou o prato para a pia, o lavou e o colocou ali. Quando ele se virou, assanhou os cabelos de Bella e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Tranque as portas!"

"Sim senhor!" Bella soltou uma risada enquanto lhe fazia uma pequena saudação.

"Nós vemos, Eddie!" Emmett falou enquanto desaparecia pela porta.

"Eu achei que você tinha um mês livre de Eddie por ter se comportado na sexta?" Bella disse, sorrindo para mim.

"Emmett tem uma memória de curto prazo." Respondi.

"É! É por isso que ele continua trazendo bacon para casa e eu continuo jogando fora!"

Nós comemos o resto do jantar em silêncio. Eu pude dizer que a mente de Bella estava longe. Seus olhos castanhos estavam meio opacos. Eu imaginei o que ela estava pensando. Eu não estava certo se eu deveria perguntar, então fiquei calado.

Nós lavamos os pratos juntos, comigo lavando e ela secando. Então nós voltamos para o quarto dela e ela colocou um DVD. Eu me encostei sobre os travesseiros e cabeceira enquanto ela descansou a cabeça em meus ombros. Ela assistiu ao filme até adormecer. Eu a observei. Aquela foi a noite em que ela disse meu nome enquanto dormia pela primeira vez.


	11. Cap 11 Dia de Trabalho B

**Capítulo 11 – Dia de Trabalho (Bella's POV)**

Eu ouvi o toque do meu alarme, mas ele parecia estar vindo de bem longe. Ele parou e eu pensei que talvez estivesse sonhando com isso. Eu apertei mais o meu travesseiro, preparando-me para dormir o máximo de tempo possível. Eu tentei reparar que meu travesseiro já não parecia confortável, mas meu cérebro ainda não estava funcionando.

"Bella" uma voz tranqüila chamou.

Eu fiz alguns sons, sabendo que aquela era a única voz que não poderia ignorar. Mas eu tentei de qualquer jeito. Afinal, a voz dele era apenas parte do meu sonho. Eu puxei minhas cobertas até cobrir a cabeça, para me ajudar a ignorar a luz da manhã que invadia meu quarto.

Eu ouvi um sorriso familiar, e as cobertas foram arrancadas de mim. "Hey!" Eu gritei, sentando-me rapidamente.

"Você tem idéia de quanto tempo leva para te acordar?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu levei em conta sua agradável aparição e seu cabelo bagunçado e não pude fazer nada se não sorrir. "Isso está virando um hábito entre nós."

"O que?" Ele perguntou. Honestamente confuso.

Eu ria enquanto empurrava sua perna. "Adormecer na cama do outro."

"Oh!" foi sua única resposta.

"Eu não disse que isso era uma coisa ruim!" Disse, colocando meus olhos nele.

Seu sorriso voltou e isso me deixou feliz. Eu olhei de volta para o relógio, eram apenas nove e quinze.

"Eu espero que você não chegue atrasado para suas aulas."

"Eu tenho tempo suficiente." Ele respondeu.

"Ótimo!" Disse rindo entre os dentes. "Eu odiaria ter que arranjar um monitor para o meu monitor."

"Sua boba." Riu.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir me adiantando. Vai se um longo dia de trabalho." Eu disse, levantando e espreguiçando. "Você vai vir aqui quarta à noite, certo?"

"Sim," respondeu enquanto colocava seus sapatos. Ele olhou para mim repentinamente e eu pude ver preocupação em seus olhos verdes. "Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?"

"Estaria tudo bem se eu te ligasse hoje à noite?"

Eu me perguntei por que ele estava preocupado em fazer uma pergunta dessas. "Claro!" Eu disse, esperando que meu sorriso pudesse fazer ele sorris. E fez. "Eu devo estar de volta umas onze da noite."

"Você tem certeza que não é muito tarde?"

"Com certeza. Eu normalmente fico acordada por uma hora, mais ou menos, depois que chego em casa." Eu peguei em sua mão e sai puxando-o. "Venha, eu te levo até a porta."

Eu levei pelas escadas até a porta da frente. Soltei sua mão para destrancá-la e abri-la.

"Obrigada por toda a ajuda, Edward. Eu realmente fico agradecida! Minha média agradece também!"

"Você já agradeceu o suficiente, Bella" Ele respondeu, sorrindo para mim.

Eu o alcancei e lhe dei um abraço apertado. Ele ficou surpreso de início, mas acabou retornando-o. Foi meio estranho, mas não desconfortável. Só foi estranho porque nenhum de nós parecia querer quebrar o abraço. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha aula e eu sabia que tinha que chegar no horário ao trabalho. Eu relutantemente o soltei.

"Falo com você mais tarde, Tutor-boy!" Eu disse enquanto brincava de empurrá-lo para fora.

Ele deu um sorriso lindo para mim e foi andando para seu carro. Eu fiquei na frente até a hora que ele saiu. Eu tranquei a porta e me inclinei pesadamente sobre ela.

"Eu acho que gosto de Edward Cullen," Eu anunciei para a casa vazia. Eu bati na minha cabeça enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto. Agora não era hora de pensar sobre essas coisas. Eu tinha um trabalho para ir. E depois que eu terminasse de me arrumar aqui, era hora de ir embrulhar presentes novamente. Oh, maravilha!

Eu tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. Eu tive tempo para um café-da-manhã decente, então eu só peguei uma barrinha de cereal. Eu tranquei a casa e fui em direção ao meu maravilhoso caminhão enferrujado. Eu gostava de pensar nele como algo exótico. Emmett gosta de chamá-lo de lata-velha. Eu me segurei quando pensei na frase "Compre um melhor."

Eu cheguei ao trabalho com certo tempo sobrando. Ângela estava me esperando como sempre. Eu bati meu braço no dela, nossa pequena tradição, e fomos para dentro do prédio.

"Como as monitorias tão indo?" Ângela perguntou.

"Melhor do que eu esperava," Respondi alegre, "Eu tecnicamente fez dezessete acertos, mas como dois são do Sábado, eu fiz da última vez quinze.

"Viu! Eu te falei para não se preocupar porque essas coisas iam acabar dando certo pra você!"

"Ang, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de provar que você estava certa!"

"Você não está mais falando de matemática, está?

Eu a puxei pra perto e sussurrei para que outros não ouvissem. "Eu acho que realmente gosto dele."

"Eu também acho que você gosta," Angela riu. "Então, ele estava bem naquele outro dia?"

"Sim, só teve um pequeno mal-estar."

"Eu espero que não tenha sido da comida."

"Ele não comeu muito então presumo que tenha sido de outra coisa."

"Bem, não olhe agora, mas Mike está vindo direto em sua direção." Angela me deu um abraço rápido e então saiu na direção oposta.

"Olá, Bella!" Disse Mike.

"Oi, Mike."

"Como está a escola?"

"Bem. Eu consegui um monitor de matemática então acho que agora eu posso passar na matéria."

"Isso é bom. Então, você gostaria de tomar um café depois do trabalho?"

"Eu não posso. Tenho que ir ao meu outro trabalho assim que eu terminar aqui."

"Você tem dois trabalhos?"

"Alguém tem que pagar pelas minhas aulas, Mike."

Eu estava dando o melhor de mim para evitar que minha voz saísse com tom de incômodo. Mas não acho que estava dando certo. Eu não gostava do jeito que ele perguntava das minhas aulas e não se interessava pelas respostas. Eu detesto falso interesse. Essa era outra razão porque eu gostava do Edward, ele não fazia isso.

"Bella!" Angela chamou. "Nós temos uma mesa querendo especificamente você! Acho que é um amigo do seu irmão."

Eu rapidamente segui Angela, feliz pela interrupção. "Não importa quantas cortadas eu dou nele". Eu murmurei.

Angela deu uma risadinha enquanto apontava pra mesa. Rosálie, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados lá, acenando para mim. Eu caminhei até eles, feliz por vê-los.

"Bom dia! Chegaram bem na hora do almoço."

"Oi, Bella!" Rosálie disse. "Nós pensamos em te visitar na nossa pausa do almoço."

"Então, Bella!" Alice alfinetou. "Edward não apareceu em casa ontem à noite. Alguma idéia de onde ele possa ter ido?"

Eu ri sem graça e balancei a cabeça. "Minha culpa. Nós caímos no sono assistindo um filme. Minha péssima noção de matemática tirou forças de nós dois."

"E como a monitoria ta indo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Muito bem!" Eu respondi. "Eu consegui fazer todos meus exercícios com exceção de um. Mas eu estou muito nervosa com minha prova de sexta. Eu tenho que conseguir um B, ou melhor, para passar."

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai bem." Alice disse. "Você está trabalhando em ambos seus trabalhos hoje?"

"Uhum! Saio daqui direto para o shopping. Dedos a cortar e papel de presente para sujar de sangue." Eu dei uma risada leve. "Então, o que eu posso pegar para vocês hoje?"

"Rose e eu vamos quere aquelas saladas maravilhosas de novo. E todos vamos querer Coca hoje." Alice respondeu.

"Eu vou querer o sanduíche de frango grelhado," Jasper disse.

"Eu já volto!" Eu voltei para a cozinha e entreguei a Tyler o pedido. Eu peguei as bebidas e levei até eles. "O trabalho de vocês deve ser bem próximo daqui, onde fica?"

"Nós, na verdade, trabalhamos do outro lado da cidade." Alice explicou. "Nós realmente viemos aqui para te visitar."

"Isso é muito gentil da parte de vocês gente!" Eu disse.

"Estamos felizes por termos feito isso," Rosálie respondeu.

"Então, Rose, como é que foi ter o Emmett dormindo na sua casa ontem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada e sorriu. "Os roncos dele me deixam louca!"

"Você precisa deitar ele de lado e colocar um travesseiro debaixo dele." Eu expliquei. "Era isso que costumávamos fazer quando acampávamos.

"Valeu pela dica!" Rose disse.

"Sem problemas." Eu respondi.

Eu fiquei batendo papo com eles o máximo de tempo que pude entre as vezes que não estava correndo para o fundo para servir minhas outras três mesas. À hora passou rápido e eu estaria em breve me despedindo deles. Alice fez planos para outra "noite do filme" depois que saísse do trabalho na sexta. Eu estava aprendendo rápido como Alice era profissional em fazer as pessoas concordarem com ela.

As próximas horas passaram rápido com o tumulto da hora do almoço. As coisas acalmaram depois e Angela e eu separamos utensílios para serem utilizados mais tarde. A multidão do jantar de mais tarde veio bastante calma, e eu fiquei grata por isso. Eu ainda tinha que agüentar mais quatro horas no meu outro trabalho.

Eu rapidamente mudei de camiseta no banheiro do restaurante. Eu não queria aparecer no shopping com minha camiseta de trabalho. Fui até meu caminhão sem encontrar o Mike e fiquei aliviada por isso. Levou um tempo até eu achar uma vaga no estacionamento com todo aquele comércio pós-estação. Parte de mim esperava por muito trabalho e outra parte estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos possíveis futuros cortes com papel. Decidi que seria mais cuidadosa essa noite.

As primeiras horas foram completamente entediantes. Nem uma pessoa sequer passou pelo quiosque. Eu desejei pela milionésima vez ler alguma coisa ou fazer algum dever de casa. O gerente estava com medo de que as pessoas não passariam na loja se eu não demonstrasse que estava pronta e cheia de vontade de ajudar. Eu sentei em um banquinho dali, olhando para o mais distante que podia do shopping. Se eu não tinha como ler ou estudar, eu podia ao menos observar as pessoas. Eu assisti a tentar de uma garotinha de fugir dos seus pais para entrar no chafariz. Eu me perguntava novamente porque designers de shoppings colocavam chafarizes em um mesmo lugar que possui crianças.

Eu fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi uma voz familiar. "Com licença, senhorita. Eu tenho esse presente e eu estava esperando poder embrulhá-lo ainda esta noite. Você faria isso para mim?"

Eu me virei sobre a cadeira e fiquei cara a cara com o cliente. Ele estava com um sorriso largo olhando para mim, com um pouco de seu cabelo castanho na frente de seus olhos verdes. Eu me levantei e fui até ele.

"Isso depende..."

"Do que?" Ele perguntou, chegando perto.

Eu tirei o seu cabelo da frente dos seus olhos. "Se você realmente quer que eu embrulhe esse presente. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que não era muito boa nisso."

"Eu acredito em você."

Nesse momento estava bem próxima dele, a centímetros de beijá-lo. Mas eu não tinha certeza se ele sentia o mesmo. Eu pequei a caixa dele ao invés. "Algum tipo particular de papel de presente? Nós temos chiques, lisos, brilhantes e a popular linha Disney."

"Qualquer um que escolher estará bom." Ele respondeu.

Eu escolhi o meu favorito. Era um azul escuro com alguns flocos de neves. Eu me dirigi até a área de embrulhamento e Edward seguiu. "Como é que foi na escola hoje?"

"Um pouco devagar, mas nada que não seja recuperável," ele resmungou.

"Sua irmã parou no meu trabalho hoje com Rosálie e Jasper."

"O que eles queriam?"

"Almoçar e me fazer uma visita. Pelo que parece, sou uma garçonete popular agora." Eu disse, piscando.

Eu usei um lápis para marcar onde precisava cortar. Algumas vezes ajudava, mas eram poucas. Eu lembrei a mim mesma a promessa de ser cuidadosa. Tudo que eu menos queria era me cortar na frente de Edward.

"Você é muito precisa," ele disse.

"É que estou tentando fazer isso sem sangrar sobre o presente." Eu lentamente e cuidadosamente cortei o quadrado que precisava. "Como você ficou sabendo desse meu trabalho?"

"Alice."

"Ah! Ela realmente parece muito sabichona e observadora."

"Você não é a primeira a dizer isso sobre ela."

"Como eu poderia ser? Eu a conheço há pouco tempo. Tenho certeza que ela é desse jeito desde sempre. Leva anos para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de preparar o futuro."

"O que ela fez dessa vez?"

"Noite do filme, sexta-feira, depois que eu sair do trabalho. Emm vai ficar pirado quando souber que vamos assistir um 'filme de menininhas', como ele mesmo diz."

"Emmett é realmente um homem de ação," Edward riu.

"E quanto a você?" Eu perguntei. "Está com medo do terrível e péssimo filme de romance também?"

Eu coloquei o presente já embrulhado na frente dele. Foi um dos meus melhores serviços. Não tinha uma gotinha de sangue sequer no papel.

"Isso depende," ele disse, chegando próximo a mim.

"Do que?" Eu não sabia dizer como ele conseguiu me ouvir. Eu não tinha nem certeza se tinha falado. Eu estava distraída com a proximidade e com aqueles apaixonantes olhos verdes.

"Da pessoa com quem eu o estarei assistindo."

Eu tentei olhar para o lado, mas não conseguia. "Eu acho... Eu acho que você estará assistindo... Comigo."

Ele então voltou para trás, soltando um lindo sorriso brilhante que parecia bastante abestalhado. "Então está ótimo." Aquele sorriso se tornou a minha mais nova coisa favorita de se ver.

Eu gaguejei para falar, tenho certeza que fiquei parecendo uma completa idiota por ter feito isso. "Bem, vão ser três dólares," Eu disse, tentando me recompor.

Edward me entregou o dinheiro e posso jurar que tocou minha mão de propósito. Então de novo, devia ter imagino isso pelo tanto que gostava dele. Coloquei o dinheiro da registradora e a fechei.

Olhei para ver Edward fixado em alguma coisa lá fora. Eu tentei seguir seu olhar, mas com tanta gente no shopping, eu nunca descobriria o que era. Eu o alcancei e o toquei no braço. "Terra para Edward!"

Ele se virou e me deu um leve sorriso. "Eu estou indo. Tenho alguns deveres de casa para fazer."

"Certo, então." Eu queria lembrá-lo de me ligar mais tarde, mas eu tinha a impressão de que ele tinha esquecido completamente disso após aquele momento de fixação.

Ele então me surpreendeu quando falou de novo. "Eu ainda posso te ligar a noite?"

"Claro!" Respondi um pouco alto demais. Eu congelei por dentro. Parabéns pela discrição, Bella.

"Até mais," ele disse, balançando a cabeça para mim.

Eu me senti na extrema necessidade de ser cortês. "Até mais ver, Edward."

Eu fiquei observando sua saída. Parecia mais um corredor. Seja lá o que for que ele viu deixou ele preocupado o suficiente para sair. O telefone me tirou da minha preocupação.

"Obrigada por ligar para a 'Embrulho de Presentes'. Como posso ajudar?"

"Posso falar com Bella Swan, por favor?" A voz perguntou.

"Aqui é Bella," eu respondi, me perguntando quem era. A voz incomparável do outro lado do telefone respondeu essa pergunta para mim. "Olá Alice."

"Olá Bella! Eu estava esperando pegar o Edward ai e perguntar para ele me trazer algo quando viesse para cara."

"Ele acabou de sair."

"Sério?" Alice soou tão desapontada quanto eu.

"Ele disse alguma coisa sobre dever de casa. Hey, Alice?"

"Sim?"

"O Edward não tem celular?"

"Err... Tenho que desligar Bella! Minha mãe chegou, tchau!"

"Claro, Alice," eu ri, sabendo que era mentira. "Diga a sua _mãe_ que mandei oi."

"Rose, ela mandou oi! Ain, droga!"

Eu ria enquanto desligava o telefone. Alice com certeza era uma pessoa divertida de se ter em volta. Era difícil encontrá-la de quarta baixa, mas vale à pena quando acontece. Agora eu só precisava ficar sentada por mais duas horas e meia e assim poderia ir para casa conversar com Edward de novo. Eu tentei praticar a música que estava ensinando para mim mesmo enquanto assistia as pessoas passando.


	12. Cap 12 Uma Ligação B

**Capítulo 12 – Uma ligação (Bella's POV)**

Eu fiz o meu percurso para meu quarto, orgulhosa do dia de trabalho. Foi a melhor e mais longa terça-feira que posso lembrar. Mas só foi a melhor porque pude ver meus amigos no almoço e o Edward à noite.

Eu ouvi o telefone tocar, mas não era o mesmo barulho abafado. Olhei envolta do meu quarto e achei um telefone sem fio novíssimo parado sobre o criado-mudo. Eu peguei o telefone e o ID brilhou com o nome "Cullen".

Eu apertei o botão para atender. "Alô?"

"Alô, Bella" Edward disse, sua voz suave e melódica.

"Você é o responsável por esse telefone novo?"

"Eu achei que você merecia um pequeno presente pela sua grande melhora em matemática."

"Hum..."

"Por favor, o aceite, Bella. Até porque eu ficaria muito bravo comigo mesmo se eu mantivesse você sentada na mesa da sua cozinha enquanto conversamos."

Eu mordi meu lábio, olhando para minha confortável cama e imaginando como seria maravilhoso deitar lá enquanto converso. "OK, Edward. Eu vou aceitar, mas, por favor, pare de gastar dinheiro comigo."

"Obrigado."

Eu realizei meu desejo anterior e mergulhei na minha casa, deitando mina cabeça no travesseiro. Eu fechei meus olhos, feliz por não ficar mais sobre meus pés pelo resto do dia. "Você terminou o seu dever de casa?"

"Um pouco antes de ligar pra você."

"Você mostrou para a Alice meus incríveis dons com embrulho?"

Edward riu e eu sorri. "Ela ficou satisfeita em ver que você não perdeu nenhuma gota de sangue."

"Ela me ligou, você sabe. Logo depois que você saiu."

"Alice se esqueceu de mencionar isso."

"Ela achou que estava sendo esperta. Ela me deu uma desculpa de que ia pedir pra você pegar alguma coisa para ela. Mas quando eu perguntei a ela porque ela não ligou para seu celular, ela por pouco não se enrolou com suas palavras. Então ela disse que precisava desligar porque sua mãe estava ligando pra ela. Pedi pra ela dizer "oi" por mim e disse a Rosálie chamando-a pelo próprio nome."

Edward gargalhou por bastante tempo, lentamente foi acalmando e soltando pequenas risadas. "Não existem muitas pessoas capazes de derrubar a Alice. Você é incrível, Bella."

"Obrigada! Eu tento!" Ri.

"Você conseguiu."

Eu sorri feliz nesse comentário. Soou como se ele gostasse de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele. "Você realmente sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial, Edward. Eu gosto disso." Eu senti meu rosto corando pela minha coragem.

"Você teve muitos clientes depois que eu saí?"

"Nem unzinho." Eu suspirei. "Eu acho que isso torna você o melhor cliente da noite."

"Vencendo por falta de concorrência? Disse prendendo o riso.

"Você venceria de qualquer jeito." Meu rosto corou de novo. "Então, que aulas você teve hoje?"

"Terça é dia das minhas aulas de música. Eu peguei "História da Música Clássica", "Composição para Iniciantes, Teoria da Música Moderna".

"Como seria uma aula de teoria sobre música?"

Ele sorriu entre os dentes. "Só significa que discutimos temas e tempos que são usados em música moderna para instigar certas reações em quem está ouvindo. Nós também discutimos táticas publicitárias para conseguir nomes de grupos fora do estabelecido."

"Soa intenso."

"Pode até ser algumas vezes. Na maior parte é uma sala cheia de adolescentes discutindo sobre qual a música ideal para uma dança provocativa numa pista de dança."

"Qual a favorita da turma?"

"A música 'Hot in Here' ['Está quente Aqui'] da Nelly é ainda considerada a melhor música para deixar todo mundo com vontade de dançar."

"E quanto a você?"

"Eu consigo ver valor em alguns tipos de música moderna, mas eu nunca me interessei por música de balada. Isso é mais coisa da Alice. Ela e Rosálie são muito boas nessa parte de dançar."

"Então se não é a moderna, qual seu tipo favorito de música?"

"Eu prefiro música clássica. A música é livre daquela desordem de palavras. Você pode fechar os olhos e imaginar as notas pintando qualquer quadro que deseja. Eu gosto de como uma sutil mudança no tempo e no comprimento podem transformar uma música em algo totalmente novo."

"Você é apaixonado pela sua música."

"É a única coisa que me chama atenção na vida. Todos esperam que eu seja perfeito em tudo que eu faço só porque sou quem eu sou. Música é única coisa que eu _desejo_ ser perfeito de verdade."

"Parece que você tem muita pressão sobre seus ombros."

"Isso é meramente resultado de ter uma mãe que é uma das líderes da cidade e um pai que é um famoso cirurgião. Pode parecer um tédio algumas vezes, mas minha família é tudo para mim."

Sua voz ficou mais sombria e silenciosa enquanto falava de sua família e das expectativas que esperavam dele. Eu senti a necessidade de confortá-lo.

"Edward, Eu não sei como é viver com tantas regras. Mas sempre que precisar de um ouvido amigo, você pode me chamar a qualquer hora. Eu não me importarei."

"Isso é muito bom de saber, Bella. Obrigado."

"Então, o que a sua aula de "Composição para iniciantes" fala sobre?" Eu perguntei com esperanças de prender a atenção dele de volta à música e ver se seu humor melhorava.

"É para estudantes que querem aprender a escrever suas próprias músicas."

"Você já escreveu alguma coisa?"

"Nada muito bom. Eu tenho uma letra que comecei a trabalhar recentemente. Tenho grandes esperanças para ela."

"Você tocaria ela para mim quando terminar?"

Ele ficou em silêncio.

"Edward, eu prometo ser uma platéia atenciosa."

Ele sorriu. "Irei pensar a respeito."

"Você está pronto para me ver tentar pensar por mais problemas de matemática amanhã?

"Sim."

"Pelo meus eu sou divertida" Disse, sorrindo.

"Você é completamente o oposto de Emmett. Eu nunca acreditaria que vocês são irmãos sem não me falassem."

"Ele é meu equilíbrio. Ele é o pateta despreocupado e eu a estudiosa preocupada.

"Você não deveria se preocupar, Bella."

"Bem, pelo menos não estou tão preocupada agora. Eu tenho você. Monitor! Eu tenho certeza que minha nota de matemática vai aumentar sobre sua orientação. Você tem certeza que não se importa em me ajudar tanto?"

"Eu não me importo nem um pouco."

"Bom, se algum dia você precisar cancelar para seu trabalho, para um encontro ou alguma coisa, você pode." Eu desejei um pouco depois não ter falado isso, mas eu não poderia tomar todo o tempo livre dele. Não queria abusar da sua bondade.

"Eu tenho tempo suficiente para terminar meu trabalho e eu não ando saindo com ninguém ultimamente."

Meu sorriso se encheu e meu coração deu um pequeno pulo. Edward não estava saindo com ninguém. Eu me pergunto se ele gostaria de sair comigo se eu perguntasse. Eu quase ri alto quando percebi que nunca teria coragem suficiente para perguntar a ele.

"Obrigada."

"Você diz isso muitas vezes." Ele riu.

"Mas eu digo de verdade todas às vezes. Eu sempre tento ser sincera no que eu digo e sou sincera quando eu agradeço. É uma perda de tempo tentar fazer diferente.

"Quantos anos você tem, Bella?"

"Eu fiz vinte dia 13 de setembro. E você?

"Eu também tenho vinte, mas é desde 20 de junho."

"Porque pergunta?"

"Você parece bem mais velha."

Eu suspirei assim que me lembrei da minha mãe. Ainda dói pensar nela. "Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu nasci com trinta e cinco anos e ficava mais velha a cada ano. De acordo com ela, eu tinha cinqüenta no meu aniversário de quinze."

"Você tem saudades dela."

"Muitas. Nós estávamos planejando uma grande festa pro meu aniversário de dezesseis. Ela ia me levar a um hotel de luxo, só nós duas. Nós íamos jantar em um restaurante francês e então seguiríamos para a livraria onde eu poderia fazer umas pequenas compras. Ela começou a planejar isso no dia seguinte dos meus quinze anos." Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas e respirei fundo. "Ela morreu em julho passado."

"Se não doesse tanto, você ainda sim me falaria dos seus pais?"

Eu fiquei quieta, pensando sobre a pergunta.

"Responda somente se quiser, Bella."

A preocupação dele perante meus sentimentos me tocou. Eu podia confiar nele. Eu sabia com todas as minhas forças que ele ouviria e prestaria atenção.

"Minha mãe era linda. Ela parecia um pouco comigo, mas era mais marcante. Era um pouco mais alta também. Ela adora tentar coisas novas. Alguns dos hobbies delas eram excêntricos de mais pro meu gosto, mas ela não tinha medo. Nunca se preocupou. Ela simplesmente vivia. Ela sempre me fez equilibrar minha solidão com família e atividades escolares. Eu retiro meu comentário de agora pouco, ela tinha uma preocupação. Ela tinha medo que eu me perdesse em livros e músicas e esquecesse-se de viver. Eu acho que ela chegou a comentar isso com o Emmett em algum momento. Eu o peguei prestando atenção em mim algumas vezes quando ele pensava que não estava prestando atenção. É como se ele tivesse tentando descobrir se eu estou realmente bem ou se alguma coisa se quebrou quando meus pais morreram."

"E alguma coisa se quebrou, Bella?"

"Não, eu acho que não. Eu só... A vida é tão curta e pode acabar a qualquer momento, então, porque desperdiçá-la com pessoas que são falsas com você ou com pessoas que não planejam ficar por muito tempo? Como o Mike! Aquele garoto fala comigo toda vez que pode, mas ele não fala realmente _comigo_, ele fala _para_ mim. Ele faz perguntas, mas nunca espera ou mostra que se importa pra resposta. Não é como quando eu falo com você. Eu sempre sei que você está interessado na resposta. Se não estivesse, você não me perguntaria." Eu respirei fundo para arrumar os pensamentos. Eu não conversava muito sobre minha família há algum tempo. "Meu pai era muito legal. Eu e ele dividíamos a habilidade de sermos desajeitados não importa a circunstância. Sua paixão era pescar. Ele amava puxar todos para acampamento em família. Enquanto minha mãe se preocupava em achar o alguém especial, meu pai esperava que eu nunca namorasse." Eu ri quando me lembrei de um dia específico que passei com ele.

"O que trouxe essa sua linda risada?"

"Eu estava lembrando uma das ultimas conversas com que tive com meu pai. Ele estava assistindo um jogo de futebol americano e minha mãe estava tentando me convencer a fazer uma festa e convidar os amigos da escola. Eu estava sendo teimosa, coisa que sou muito boa por sinal! De qualquer forma, ela ficou alterada o suficiente pra me deixar sozinha um pouquinho. Meu pai chegou perto de mim e sussurrou para mim. Ele disse para eu me manter concentrada nos exercícios do colégio. Ele disse que eu teria tempo suficiente pra achar um garoto quando eu fizesse trinta anos."

"Pela sua descrição, parece que eles te amavam muito."

"Ah! Isso foi coisa do acaso. Todos amam o bebê da família, certo Edward?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Disse rindo.

"Como você era quando criança?"

"Era muito parecido com o que sou agora, mas muito convencido."

"Como você poderia ser convencido?"

"Eu costumava achar que era importante pra todo mundo."

"E o que fez você mudar sua mente a respeito disso?"

"Eu confiei na pessoa errada para ser honesto." Edward ficou muito quieto de novo.

Eu queria que ele falasse mais. Eu amava o som de sua voz. Eu descobri que ela podia ser bem sincera. "Você pode mudar o assunto se quiser."

"Eu quero confiar em você, Bella."

"Você pode Edward. Eu prometo. Eu confiei em você o suficiente para falar dos meus pais."

"Eu tive uma namorada uma vez."

"Só uma vez? Ela não era uma de milhares?" Eu provoquei, esperando melhorar seu humor um pouco.

Edward completou. "Só uma em minha vida toda."

"Você ainda teve mais do que eu!" Eu ri entre os dentes. "Então, continue. Você teve essa namorada...?

"Ela me disse que se preocupava comigo e eu acreditei nela. Eu fiquei com ela por um tempo. De início, ela era gentil e amável como sempre pareceu ser nas aulas.

"Ensino Médio?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Último ano. Escola estava terminando e eu achei coragem suficiente pra convidá-la para sair. Foi muito bom no começo. Mas ela queria coisa que eu não queria. Ao invés de me comunicar em particular, ela decidiu que me humilhar era a melhor maneira. Ela me convidou para a casa dela para conhecer seus pais. Alice e eu chegamos, esperando por um adorável jantar em família. No entanto, nós caminhamos e achamo-la _ocupada_ com outra pessoa... No meio da sala de estar dela. Ela parou tempo suficiente para me repreender por minha entrada surpresa. Eu tive que puxar Alice para fora quando ela quis atacar a garota. Eu me recusei a namorar desde então. Alice tenta me mandar às vezes para encontros a cegas. Eu acho maneiras interessantes de me livrar deles." Ele prendeu o riso repentinamente, mas não pareceu muito bem humorado. "Eu sou a maior fonte de incômodo da Alice."

"Eu sinto muito por alguém ter sido tão insensível com você, Edward. Você é muito gentil para ser tratado tão durante. Você realmente deveria ter deixado Alice avançar em cima daquela menina."

Ele riu nesse momento, e realmente pareceu feliz. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Obrigada por confiar em mim, Edward. Tenho certeza de que não foi fácil pra você.

"Realmente não foi. Mas eu sinto melhor depois de conversar com você, Bella."

"Apenas se lembra do que te falei Edward. Eu sempre estarei aqui quando quiser conversar."

"Está ficando muito tarde, Bella. Você tem aulas de matemática amanhã. Ou deveria eu dizer hoje mais tarde, já que já passou da uma da manhã? Desculpe por te deixar tanto tempo no telefone."

"Por favor, não se desculpe. Eu adorei muito essa ligação. E eu nem estou tão cansada." Meu corpo decidiu provar que estava errada. Eu bocejei alto no telefone. "Desculpe Edward." Eu gracejei.

"Vá dormir um pouco, Bella" Ele riu.

"Que horas você vem amanhã?"

"As três está bom pra você?"

"Perfeito!"

"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu esperei ele desligar, mas o telefone continuou em silêncio. "Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Obrigada pelo telefonema e pelas monitorias e pela confiança."

"Não há de que. Bons sonhos, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward."

Eu apertei o botão para desligar o telefone e o encarei por alguns segundos. Eu passei uma hora e meia falando com Edward e já estava sentindo falta de sua voz.

Eu guardei o telefone e me arrumei para dormir. Enquanto me enfiava debaixo das cobertas, Eu pensei sobre o que aquela menina horrível fez com o Edward. Sua timidez e sua economia de comentários faziam todo sentido agora. Eu estava feliz que ele ficava mais relaxado cada vez que desligávamos o telefone.

Foi realmente muito bom que Emmett fez amigos com Jasper na academia. Se ele não tivesse, ele nem teria conhecido Rosálie e Alice e Edward, e eu nunca os teria conhecido também.


	13. Cap 13 P&R E

**Cap 13 – P & R (Perguntas e Respostas) (Edward's POV)**

"Eu resolvi corretamente!" Bella cantou "Eu posso fazer minha pergunta agora!"

Para ajudar Bella a manter o foco, eu fiz um acordo com ela. Se ela resolvesse o problema sem ajuda e acertasse a resposta, ela poderia fazer uma pergunta e eu responderia. Se ela precisasse de ajuda ou não acertasse, eu faria a pergunta. Eu estava começando a me preocupar com o trato já que ela acertou a primeira questão.

"Ok, Bella," Eu falei. "Qual é a sua pergunta?"

Ela me encarou por um momento batendo o lápis contra seus lábios. Ela sorriu alegremente e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram. "Diga-me alguma coisa que você fez que ninguém da sua família sabe."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Somente Bella poderia me fazer uma pergunta dessa. "Bella."

"Edward! Você disse qualquer pergunta e você concordou que nós teríamos que responde-las!"

"Está bem!" suspirei "Eu cabulei aula em um dia de prova para passar o meu dia na praia. Eu falei para o professor que minha avó estava muito doente para poder fazer uma re-avaliação."

"Primavera, outono ou inverno?"

"Ai são duas perguntas."

"Por favor." Ela disse piscando os olhos e dando risadas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela, mas fui incapaz de impedir o sorriso se estender na minha face. "Primavera."

"Eu mesma gosto do inverno. Sem multidão. E parece que o vento vai pegar você e fazer você voar como uma pipa no céu a qualquer segundo."

"Próximo problema." Eu disse apontando para seu livro.

Eu pensei sobre sua resposta enquanto ela tentava achar a solução. Que escolhe o inverno para ir à praia? Quem tem uma razão maravilhosa para isso? Certamente Bella estava se tornando uma das pessoas mais interessantes que eu já conheci.

Após alguns minutos ela me entregou o livro. "Desculpa Bella. Duas partes da resposta estão erradas. Vamos achar os seus erros e então eu faço minhas perguntas."

Depois que eu ajudei Bella achar todos os erros ela me olhou cautelosamente. "Ok Tutor-boy. Qual a sua primeira pergunta?"

Eu sorri para ela, vendo-a morder os lábios nervosamente. "Qual a sua flor favorita?"

"Eu não tenho uma. Eu não conheço muito sobre flores."

"Você nunca ganhou flores de presente?"

"Não. E são duas perguntas." Ela brincou, levantando o número correspondente de dedos.

"De volta ao trabalho!" Eu prendi o riso tocando seu ombro como meu.

Ela me olhou através dos cílios e eu tive que tomar um momento para lembrar de respirar. Ela certamente era uma linda e jovem mulher.

Eu a observei lutar com o próximo problema. Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram com a agitação. Seus olhos castanhos escureceram com a frustração. Sua face era tão expressiva. Ela finalmente suspirou e me olhou com a expressão mais suplicante.

"Eu preciso de ajuda." Declarou.

Eu assenti e comecei a separar o problema para ela. Ela ouviu atentamente, interrompendo apenas quando precisava que eu explicasse alguma coisa de novo. Ela era esperta, mas por alguma razão, matemática realmente a confundia. Talvez fosse por que matemática era uma matéria muito lógica. Não há espaço para interpretação e Bella é um ser tão intuitivo.

Quando terminamos a solução, eu me preparei para a minha próxima pergunta. "Quantos anos você tinha quando deu seu primeiro beijo?"

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram em surpresa e um pouco de medo, talvez. Seu nariz enrugou e ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu te deixo fazer duas perguntas se você não me fizer responder essa."

Agora eu estava intrigado! Eu tinha que descobrir. "Não! O acordo era que nós tínhamos que responder a pergunta custe o que custar. A idéia foi sua, Bella."

Ela agarrou o travesseiro e escondeu o rosto nele. Eu apenas podia ouvir seus múrmuros mortificados enquanto se queixava das regras.

"Vamos, Bella!" eu a persuadi, tirando sua almofada. "Sua resposta não pode ser tão ruim."

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo rapidamente enquanto a afundava firmemente no travesseiro.

"Bel-la!" e sussurrei enquanto lhe cutucava nos lados.

Ela se contorceu e soltou uma risada. Ótimo! Ela tinha cócegas. Eu pulei e fiquei de joelhos e comecei a lhe fazer cócegas fervorosamente. Ela se contorceu até que estivesse de costas, rindo até chorar.

"Você promete responder?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto lágrimas caiam de suas bochechas vermelhas. Eu a soltei e ela suspirou para recuperar o fôlego.

"Trapaceiro!" Ela riu.

"Eu nunca disse que jogaria limpo."

Ela sentou-se puxando a blusa enquanto soltava as últimas risadas. "Qual foi a pergunta mesmo?"

"Quantos anos você tinha quando deu seu primeiro beijo?"

"E você tem certeza de que quer saber?"

Eu assenti. Ela suspirou pesadamente, mas continuou olhando para mim.

"Vinte." Ela corou profundamente enquanto continuava a me olhar.

Por que ela estava corando? O que eu estava deixando escapar? Ela estava com vergonha por seu primeiro beijo ter sido recentemente e não quando era mais nova? Ela disse que fez vinte anos em setembro, então deve ter acontecido nos últimos três meses.

Eu olhei de volta para ela. Ela estava resolvendo o outro problema, mas ela continuava a me jogar olhares. O que eu estava deixando escapar? Isso era tão irritante! Agora seria uma boa hora para ter um super poder, como ler mentes!

Ok. Vamos pensar nisso de novo. Bella tem vinte anos e acabou de ter seu aniversário a três meses atrás. Bella não namora. Bella teve seu primeiro beijo recentemente. OH! Eu bati na minha testa quando me dei conta de qual seria a resposta. Bella pulo com o som e quase caiu da cama. Eu a peguei no último segundo.

"Obrigado." Murmurou.

Eu acho que ela suspeita que eu descobri. Por mais que eu quisesse que Bella passasse nessa matéria, eu queria que ela errasse esse problema ou pedisse ajuda. Eu precisava fazer minha pergunta. Ela terminou a lição e me entregou o livro. Ela havia acertado.

"Bom trabalho." Eu disse. "Sua vez."

"O que você mais gosta de fazer para relaxar?"

"Se estiver fazendo sol, então eu gosto de ficar no sol no meu quintal. Se não, então eu toco meu piano."

"Eu gosto de fazer isso também. A parte do sol, eu digo. Não sei nada de piano." Bella começou a fazer o outro problema e eu sentei em silencio, esperando que ela terminasse.

Todavia, minha mente ainda estava na questão do seu primeiro beijo. Se Alice fez com que ela o desperdiçasse em um desafio... mas Bella não recusou o desafio. Talvez isso significasse que ela queria ter o seu primeiro beijo comigo. Isso provavelmente era ilusão da minha parte. Despertei de meus pensamentos quando Bella me bateu com seu livro.

"Acorda, Tutor-boy."

Sorri timidamente para ela. Eu peguei o livro e olhei. Ela tinha errado uma pequena parte do problema.

"Bella, essa linha tem um erro. Olhe cuidadosamente e me diga se você o vê."

Ela olhou a resposta cuidadosamente. Eu pude perceber quando ela descobriu.

"Está faltando o um de novo. Isso parece me pegar muito."

"No seu teste na sexta, você precisa checar cada resposta de vagar antes de ir para o próximo problema. Provavelmente seja uma boa idéia checar duas vezes."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Vamos lá. O que você quer saber?"

"Bella, o seu primeiro beijo foi o desafio de Alice?"

Sua face me deixou saber que ela já sabia que isso estava por vim. "Não é nada demais."Ela deu de ombros.

Como ela poderia dizer isso? Clara que era algo demais! Eu tenho uma irmã! Eu sei que as garotas pensam em beijos e primeiros beijos. Alice quase me levou a loucura esperando por seu primeiro beijo com Jasper. Ela tinha vários cenários de como ela queria que fosse. E um beijo necessita de duas pessoas. Eu estava chocado demais para corresponder durante o desafio. Sorri quando me dei conta da lacuna que tinha nisso. Bella não desperdiçou o primeiro beijo comigo! Ela provavelmente me agradeceria por ter percebido isso por ela.

"Bella, você ainda não teve o seu primeiro beijo."

Ela me encarou como se eu estivesse ficando louco. Levantei a mão quando a vi preparada para me dizer ao contrario.

"Um beijo necessita de duas pessoas. Eu estava muito chocado que Alice tenha feito o desafio."

"Ah!" Bella disse, deixando os ombros caírem.

Talvez eu estivesse errado. Talvez ela realmente quisesse me beijar. Isso estava muito além da minha cabeça. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu realmente queria Alice aqui comigo.

"Bella, Por que isso te deixa triste? Eu pensei que isso seria uma boa noticia. Você não desperdiçou seu primeiro beijo em um desafio."

"Eu nunca pensei que tinha desperdiçado." Sussurrou suavemente.

Eu não tinha nem certeza de que havia escutado corretamente, mas então suas bochechas coraram e eu soube que tinha. Eu deveria? Deveria diminuir a distância entre nós e lhe da um beijo de verdade? Será que ela queria isso?

"Bella."

Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos castanhos estavam tristes. Aquele olhar me disse tudo. Diminui a distância, moldando meus lábios contra os seus macios. Ela começou a se mover comigo, inclinando-se mais em minha direção. Eu o deixei pelo tempo que me atrevi. Eu não queria assustá-la ou fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável e, sinceramente, eu venho pensando em fazer isso desde a noite do desafio.

Eu me separei dela. Bella ficou sentada, seus olhos ainda fechados e um pequeno sorriso em seus lindos lábios.

Eu me inclinei e suspirei em seu ouvido. "_Esse _foi o seu primeiro beijo."

Seus olhos estavam abertos e presos no meu. Nenhum de nós falou. Bella respirou fundo e pegou seu livro novamente.

"Então."Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "Hora de ir para o próximo problema."

Ela deixou que seus cabelos caíssem diante do livro, mas eu vi o vermelho em suas bochechas. Eu a deixei se esconder por enquanto. Ela era horrível em matemática. Eu poderia fazer mais perguntas. Poucos minutos depois Bella me entregou o livro. Ela sorria orgulhosamente. Ela parecia bem certa de que havia resolvido esse corretamente. Eu olhei. Ela tinha acertado. Eu acenei para ela.

"Qual a sua comida favorita?"

"Pizza de queijo."

"Quase igual a minha. Pizza é a minha favorita, mas tem que ser de lingüiça e abacaxi."

"O que?" Eu ri.

"É _tão_ bom! Minha mãe e eu costumávamos comer o tempo todo! Emmett nunca se incomodou em dar uma mordida até hoje, mas eu sei que ele iria adorar se ele me ouvisse."

Bella gritou e saltou ao outro lado da cama, pegando o telefone sem fio que eu dei para ela. Eu a observei discar um número rapidamente.

"Eric? É a Bella. Sim! Quando pode chegar aqui? Perfeito! Tenha certeza de que o motorista divida a gorjeta com você!" Ela desligou o telefone e me sorriu malignamente.

"Bella, o que você acabou de fazer?"

"Nada." Ela disse tentando parece inocente. "Eu só pedi o jantar."

"O que você pediu?"

"Você verá!"

Ela pegou o livro e começou o outro problema, fingindo não me ver franzindo a testa. A campaninha tocou enquanto ela ainda estava lutando com o problema. Ela sorriu alegremente e soltou o livro. Ela pulou da cama e correu para descer as escadas,quase tropeçando no final.

Eu a observei pela porta do quarto, balançando minha cabeça para ela. Ela abriu a porta e eu a ouvi falar com alguém. Eu desci as escadas para vê-la fechando a porta com uma caixa de pizza nas mãos.

"Hora de descansar!" disse alegremente, indo para a cozinha.

Eu a segui, olhando a caixa cautelosamente. "Que tipo de pizza é essa, Bella?"

"Edward, apenas sente-se e confie em mim."

Eu sentei, mas não tinha certeza em confiar nela. Isso parecia muito com o episodio dos Twizzler. "Bella."

"Edward." Ela disse, virando-se e sorrindo docemente.

Ela andou até mim e me encarou. Ela levantou as pequenas mãos e as colocou com delicadeza sobre minhas sobrancelhas. "Feche os olhos e, por favor, confie em mim."

Ela correu as mãos pelos meus olhos, gentilmente os ajudando a fechar. A sensação era incrível. Eu respirei fundo enquanto eu a ouvia andar pela cozinha.

"Abra a boca." Ela disse ao meu lado.

Eu fiz o que ela disse e senti o calor da fatia de pizza sobre os meus lábios.

"De uma mordida."

Eu dei e ela tirou a pizza. Eu abri os olhos para vê-la em pé ao meu lado, esperando pacientemente que eu acabasse enquanto ela dava uma mordida no mesmo pedaço que eu havia mordido.

Eu engoli e ela olhou para mim esperançosa. A pizza era um pouco doce, mas não era ruim. Eu tinha imaginado que a combinação de lingüiça com abacaxi séria detestável.

Eu decidi brincar com ela um pouco. "Há quanto tempo você vem comendo isso?" eu apontei para a sua fatia.

Ela me olhou cuidadosamente, procurando pelo menor sinal de um sorriso.

"Eu não vou dizer que é a melhor pizza que eu já comi, mas é tolerável."

Ela sorriu alegremente para mim. "Eu sabia que você iria gostar. Quantas fatias você quer?"

"Bella, eu disse que ela era ok, mas isso não significa que eu queira mais agora."

Ela pegou a caixa aberta e a colocou na mesa em minha frente, com sua mão no quadril. "É foi por isso que eu pedi do jeito que eu sempre peço quando Em está em casa. A outra metade é só queijo."

Eu sorri largamente. "Você é realmente cheia de surpresas."

"Eu tenho que manter o meu tutor bem alimentado." Ela brincou enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado. "Então, o que você realmente acha da minha pizza?"

"É boa, só um pouco doce."

"Eu não imaginaria você como um homem de simples queijo, Edward."

"Eu só gosto de ingredientes frescos. Eu só coloco recheio quando eu faço a pizza."

"Essa é uma das poucas coisas que eu não tentei. Você vai ter que me convidar da próxima vez que for fazer uma para que eu possa ver."

"Eu te convido, mas você vai ter que ajudar."

"Justo."

A porta de frente se abriu e a casa se encheu com a risada de Emmett. Ele entrou balançando a cabeça com Rosalie, Alice e Jasper o seguindo.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Bella perguntou sorrindo para o irmão.

"Nada." Emmett riu. Ele andou para mais perto e olhou para a caixa. "Bella! Sério!"

"Shiu! É o meu jantar. Eu não sabia se você vinha para casa ou não. Você esqueceu de deixar um recado hoje." A voz de Bella parecia um pouco ferida com a última frase.

"Desculpa, Squirt." Emmett disse assanhando o cabelo dela. "Eu estava atrasado para o trabalho esta manhã."

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Comendo." Bella respondeu. Ela levantou a fatia como prova. "O que vocês quatro estão aprontando?"

"Emmett e Jasper desafiaram um ao outro a jogarem vídeo game." Alice explicou. "Rose e eu viemos junto para visitarmos você."

"Parece divertido, mas eu tenho que terminar minha lição primeiro." Bella disse.

"Depois que você terminar de ajudar a Squirt com a matemática, venha jogar com o vencedor." Emmett me disse, eu assenti para ele.

"Como vai indo a matemática?" Jasper perguntou.

"Três certas, duas erradas e uma eu precisei de ajuda," Bella falou tranquilamente. "Tutor-boy aqui diz que eu sou muito rápida ao mudar para o outro problema."

"Você é." Me defendi. "Os problemas em que você passa mais tempo são aqueles que você acerta."

"Eu não posso fazer nada se eu odeio matemática e fico sempre esperando que acabe." Bella suspirou.

"Tenho certeza que não vai durar." Alice riu.

"Eu acho que você pode estar certa, Alice." Rosalie disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu acho que matemática possa vim a ser a matéria favorita de Bella."

Bella olhou para minha irmã e Rosalie. Ela deixou a fatia de pizza na caixa, sacudiu as mãos dramaticamente e saiu da sala, e subiu as escadas zangada.

Eu me virei para Alice. "Isso não foi muito legal. Ela realmente está chateada por causa da matéria. Eu vi as notas dela, se ela não tirar um 8 ou mais na sexta, ela realmente vai repetir. Ela não está exagerando."

"Nós não havíamos nos dado conta." Alice disse franzindo a testa.

"Emmett disse que ela só estava se preocupando demais." Rosalie adicionou.

"Ela não está." Eu disse cruzando meus braços sobre o peito. "Um dos motivos pelo qual ela está com tantos problemas é por que ela praticamente se convenceu de que reprovar é inevitável."

"Nós vamos La em cima falar com ela." Alice disse animadamente pegando o braço de Rose. "Vamos, Rose."

Eu as observei subirem as escadas e suspirei pesadamente. Eu olhei pela sala de estar para ver Emmett e Jasper concentrados em seu desafio. Eu joguei minha própria fatia de volta a caixa. Eu não estava mais com fome. Eu sabia que minha irmã e Rosalie não haviam falado sério com as brincadeiras, mas eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de Bella esta chateada.

Eu levantei e subi as escadas. As garotas estavam sentadas na cama de Bella conversando em sussurros baixos.

Bella olhou para cima e corou ao me ver. "Hey, Tutor-boy. Pronto para terminar?"

"Nós vamos lá para baixo para deixarmos vocês trabalharem em paz." Alice disse, puxando Rose da cama com ela. "Bella?"

Bella sorriu carinhosamente para minha irmã. "Nós estamos bem, Alice. Não se preocupe."

As garotas saíram do quarto e eu peguei o meu lugar ao lado de Bella novamente. Ela já estava resolvendo o problema que ela estava fazendo antes da pizza chegar.

"Você está realmente bem?"

"Sim. Elas não tinham como saber. Eu posso ver o porquê Em iria dizer para ela que eu estava me preocupando por nada. Você acha isso, Edward?"

Eu alisei seus ombros, tentando confortá-la. "Não, Bella. Mas eu realmente tenho visto você se esforçar com seu dever. Tente ser positivas. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas tente por mim, por favor. Você pode fazer isso. Você só precisa ir mais devagar e rever o seu trabalho."

"Obrigado, Edward." Ela disse suavemente.

Nós trabalhamos em silencio para completar o dever para que ela tivesse pontos extras para ajudar na sua nota final. Cheguei a conclusão de que ela havia se estressado demais por essa noite e fazê-la perguntas só iria piorar a situação.

De vez em quando nós olhávamos um para o outro e riamos dos gritos de guerra de Jasper e Emmett que chegavam a nós de lá debaixo. Não muito depois, havíamos acabado. Eu vi Bella organizar sua mochila.

"Amanhã é terça então você trabalha, certo?"

"Sim. Primeiro o restaurante e depois o shopping. Você vai me ligar de novo amanhã à noite?"

"Se você quiser."

"Só se você quiser."

"Então eu te ligo amanhã à noite. Onzes horas de novo?"

"Sim. Você que ir lá para baixo e jogar com Em e Jazz agora?"

"Pelos sons disso, pode ser que seja perigoso para a minha saúde. Eu provavelmente deva ir para casa. Eu tenho uma aula cedo amanhã. Você me acompanha até lá fora?"

"Claro." Ela disse, sorrindo alegremente.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho descendo as escadas. Alice e Rosalie em uma conversa profunda enquanto olhavam juntas para uma revista. Jasper e Emmett estava batendo os dedos furiosamente no controle do X-box. Bella começou a rir deles. Ele olharam para cima por um curto tempo e reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward está indo para casa. Sejam educados e digam tchau." Bella ordenou.

"Tchau, Edward." Jasper disse. "Você ainda vai para a academia conosco amanhã à tarde?"

"Sim." Eu respondi "Eu saio da minha última aula as três e meia."

"Nós nos encontramos na sua casa então." Emmett disse. "Noite, Edward."

"Edward, diga a mamãe que eu vou dormir na casa de Rose hoje a noite." Alice disse enquanto sorria para mim.

"É claro que você vai." Eu ri.

"Dirija com cuidado." Rosalie disse sorrindo para mim. "Não estrague todo o trabalho que eu acabei de fazer com esse motor."

"Farei o meu melhor." Respondi.

Eu olhei para ver Bella em pé ao lado da porta esperando. Eu sorri para ela enquanto saia. Ela saiu comigo e fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Obrigado de novo por fazer isso, Edward." Bella disse suavemente. "Você vem sendo um ótimo amigo para mim e nós só nos conhecemos a cinco dias inteiros!" Ela riu e eu sorri para ela.

"É fácil ser um bom amigo para você, Bella."

"Eu sinto o mesmo em relação a você."

A risada de Emmett podia ser ouvida claramente. Bella sorriu.

"É melhor eu entrar antes que fique mais alta. Os vizinhos não vão gostar se ele acabar fazendo a música e a dança da vitória no jardim da frente de novo. Noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella."

Eu a observei voltar para dentro de casa. Eu sorri para mim mesmo e fiz meu caminho até o carro. Eu sentei atrás do volante, querendo logo voltar para casa. Eu adoro dirigir o meu carro. Era libertador dirigir pelas estradas com nada na cabeça exceto dirigir o carro. Mas, enquanto eu dirigia pela estrada minha menta não estava na direção, estava em Bella.

**EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB**

Ah, primeira vez que eu deixo recado aqui depois de um cap. Uaiahih.. gente brigadão pelas reviews.. é sempre bom saber que o pessoal ta gostando da tradução ^^. Hoje eu consegui postar 2 cap. Ter nada pra fazer dá nisso NE? Iuhaiuahiauha Mas enfim, por favor, continuem com as reviews é sempre bom ler o que vocês escrevem e a autora adora ficar sabendo também. Enfim... espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap. Francamente é um dos meus favoritos. Ainda vai ter muita coisa por vim, e muitas coisas fofas entre Edward e Bella e muitas armações da Alice. Beijão \o/


	14. Cap 14 Sexta à noite E

**Cap. 14 - Sexta a Noite (Edward's POV)**

Eu vi Bella impaciente na frente do restaurante enquanto estacionávamos. Emmett havia ligado mais cedo a avisando de que estaríamos chegando. Rose achou uma vaga para seu conversível e eu estacionei meu Volvo um pouco mais atrás.

Eu mal tinha saído do carro quando Bella se jogou em cima de mim. Quando a segurei, ela me abraçou com força. Eu não imaginava que aquele pequeno corpo tinha tanta força.

"Eu passei!" Ela gritou. "Tirei um B+! [Aproximadamente 8,6~8,9]

Ela me soltou e balançou a folha na minha frente enquanto dançava de um pé para o outro. Eu o peguei e dei uma olhada rápida. Bella já havia saído dando um abraço em Emmett.

"Eu passei, Em!"

"Bom trabalho, Squirt," Emmett disse, bagunçando o cabelo dela.

Bella bateu na mão de Emmett, fazendo-o tirá-la de lá e voltou para mim. Ela pegou o seu papel e o abraço sobre o peito. Ela sorriu para mim e eu tive a certeza de que ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo.

"Obrigada, 'Tutor-boy!" Ela pegou minha mão e foi me puxando por todo estacionamento. "Eu tenho uma mesa pronta pra vocês! E Edward, seu jantar é grátis! Na minha conta!"

Eu ia protestar, mas Emmett sorriu para mim mexendo a cabeça negativamente. Ele chegou perto e rapidamente sussurrou, "Deixe-a fazer isso ou vai ficar pior."

Bella nos guiou até a mesa e deixou a folha da prova dela comigo. Ela logo voltou com uma garota que reconheci devido a última vez que estive aqui. "Angela, esse é meu salvador, Edward, mas conhecido como, Tutor-boy. Edward, essa é minha amiga, Angela."

Eu fiquei de pé e dei um aperto de mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la. Bella fala muito bem de você."

"Digo o mesmo," Angela disse.

"Hey, Ang!" Emmett chamou. "Quantas vezes ela balançou esse papel por aí?"

"Só umas milhões de vezes, Em!" Angela provocou.

Bella abraçou a amiga e descansou a cabeça no ombro da garota. Fiquei muito feliz por vê-la feliz.

"Eu preciso voltar para o fundo," Angela disse.

Bella se afastou um pouco e pegou seu bloquinho. "O que vocês querem para beber?"

"O mesmo dá última vez." Emmett disse.

"Eu volto já." Bella voltou para a cozinha.

Eu ri singelamente para mim mesmo enquanto sentava de novo. Se ela mantivesse aquele pique, ela voltaria muito rápido. Ela logo voltou e nos serviu as bebidas. Ela ficou atrás de mim e manteve suas mãos nos meus ombros enquanto conversava com todos, explicando sobre sua prova e quão nervosa ela estava. Ela tirou suas mãos para anotar nossos pedidos e eu me peguei esperançoso dela voltar logo e fazer aquilo de novo.

"Mais uma coisa feita perfeitamente pelo Edward," Alice comentou.

Eu me virei para olhá-la. Ela tinha um olhar meio irônico. "O que isso deveria significar, querida irmã?"

"Monitoria, obviamente," Alice respondeu, piscando para mim.

"Edward, eu te devo uma," Emmett disse. "Ela já estava me estressando por causa dessa prova. Ela estava enlouquecendo antes de você aparecer essa manhã. Eu a ouvia gritando do quarto sobre equações impossíveis de resolver e sobre professores de matemática cruéis."

"Essa manhã? Mas você tem..." Alice começou até a hora que a chutei debaixo da mesa. Ela olhou brava para mim, mas ficou quieta.

"O prazer foi meu, Emmett," Eu respondi. "Ela merece passar nessa matéria. Ela é esperta o suficiente, mas o professor dela não tira tempo para poder explicar corretamente."

"E vê se não reclama dela pagar o seu jantar. Se você fizer isso, ela vai achar uma maneira maior e mais cara de agradecer você," Emmett alertou.

"Edward, eu acho que deixei meu suéter no carro," Alice disse. "Você poderia vir comigo me ajudar a achá-lo?"

"Claro," Eu disse.

Nós dois sabíamos que não tinha suéter algum no carro. Eu a segui, me preparando para o ataque.

Ela parou no porta-malas do meu carro e começou a gritaria. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Você sabe que o Carlisle vai fazer com você quando souber que você faltou àquela entrevista?

"Eu não faltei," Eu disse, sabendo que ela não estaria ouvindo. Ela não tinha terminado de gritar ainda.

"Esme vai ter um ataque do coração! Seu filho perfeito finalmente se comporta mal e faz isso justamente quando tem uma gigantesca entrevista que o Carlisle quase se matou para conseguir! Ouça, ouça irmãozinho, eu já tive a minha própria dose de desobediência, mas isso que você fez foi errado! Pense na posição que você colocou seu pai! Como ele vai se sentir andando pelos corredores do hospital com todo mundo fofocando sobre seu péssimo filho? Me responda isso, Edward!"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros dela e me abaixei até conseguir olhar para os olhos dela. "Eu não pedi a entrevista. Eu liguei Mr. Reynolds na terça de manhã e transferi nosso encontro pra uma hora mais cedo. Eu ainda cheguei quinze minutos mais cedo."

"Oh!" Ela disse, olhando para mim. "Bem, então acho que tudo bem."

Eu ri da cara de espantada dela. "A Grande Ali perdeu uma!"

Ela me deu um soco no estomago de brincadeira. "Você podia ter me avisado."

"E qual seria a graça disso?" Eu perguntei, puxando ela para meu lado.

Nós voltamos para o restaurante com meu braço sobre os ombros ela e os dela na minha cintura. Eu não perdi o olhar dos meus amigos. Estava quebrando minha regra de "não tocar" muito aquela noite. Nossa comida já estava na mesa e eu me perguntei se Bella demoraria em aparecer de novo.

"Você achou o seu suéter?" Jasper perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira de Alice para ela de novo.

"Eu devo ter deixado ele em casa," Alice disse enquanto se arrumava na cadeira. "A gente perdeu alguma coisa?"

"Perderam! O show do acidente da Bella já terminou," Emmett riu.

"Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"_Ela_ está ótima." Emmett respondeu. "Mike, a vítima, já está a caminho do hospital para darem uma olhada na sua mão escaldada de café."

"O que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, mexendo-se em sua cadeira.

"Aqui vem ela," Emmett segurou o riso. "Ela mesmo conta."

Bella lentamente chegou até a mesa. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos inchados. Ela esteve chorando. Eu não queria fazer nada além de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Eu imaginei que ela primeiro iria para o Emmett ou uma de suas amigas antes de mim, porém. Eu não gostei daquilo. Eu teria que dizer como eu me sentia para que ela soubesse que podia vir até mim.

Entretanto, Bella me surpreendeu. Minha cadeira foi afastada da mesa e ela se enfiou pelo espaço entre a mesa e minha cadeira, sentando no meu colo. Ela limpou os seus olhos rapidamente.

"Angela disse que o Tyler foi ao hospital com o Mike. Eles disseram que pode levar mais uma meia hora até que saibam mais."

"O que aconteceu Bella?" Alice perguntou preocupada.

"Eu estava servindo café para um dos meus clientes," Bella explicou entre seus soluços.

Eu comecei a fazer círculos em suas costas, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu estava tentando ignorar o Mike e acho que eu fiz um grande trabalho porque eu errei o copo e acertei sua mão invés. Ele deu sorte que eu não derrubei o pote quando ele gritou. Angela correu com um pacote de gelo e o fez ficar com aquilo na mão até a hora que o Tyler tirasse o carro."

Rosálie ficou de pé e foi até Bella. Ela pegou sua mão e disse, "Bella, vem comigo para o banheiro. Eu sei um jeito de tirar esse vermelho das suas bochechas."

Bella apenas mexeu a cabeça e a seguiu.

"Eu não achei essa história engraçada, Emmett," Alice reclamou.

"Olhem, me desculpe se o cara se machucou," Emmett explicou. "Mas ele fica atrás da minha irmã desde que ela começou a trabalhar aqui e não a deixa em paz. Eu não tenho nenhuma pena de um cara que fica perturbando a Bella. E conhecendo-o, ele vai tentar usar do sentimento de culpa dela para que ela aceite sair com ele. Aí sim eu vou ter que vir aqui e quebrar alguma coisa dele."

"A gente só precisa manter a auto-estima dela em alta então," Alice decidiu-se, seu bom humor retornando. "Eu tenho certeza que o Edward não vai se importar em ajudar."

Emmett ficou em pé e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. Eu não me importava pela sua feição misteriosa. "Então, Edward! Um pequeno passarinho me contou que você dormiu com minha irmã três vezes até agora."

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e a risada provocativa dela encheu meus ouvidos.

Emmett bateu no meu ombro com força. "Eu só estou zoando com você. Eu tenho certeza que se comportou."

"Você confia nele cegamente então." Jasper abriu um sorriso.

"Não," Emmett riu de leve. "Eu permiti que a Bella desse a ele um olho roxo se ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa que ela não gostasse."

"Hey, Emmett," Angela chamou enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa. "Leve a Bella para cara. Mr. Stevens ligou para Shelly e ela estará aqui em um minuto. Eu tomo conta das outras mesas até lá.

Nós todos demos o dinheiro para Angela para que ela fechasse nossa conta.

"Diga que a ligarei amanhã," Angela disse enquanto se retirava.

"Eu vou avisar as meninas," Alice saiu saltitante rumo ao banheiro.

Nós desocupamos a mesa e ficamos esperando próximo ao banheiro das meninas. Elas vieram com Bella no meio. Os olhos dela ainda estavam meio inchados, mas as bochechas não estavam mais tão vermelhas. O truque da Rosálie, seja lá qual foi, funcionou muito bem.

Bella me surpreendeu ao caminhar do meu lado e encostar a cabeça em mim. Eu levantei meu braço e coloquei nos ombros dela. Ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e saímos do restaurante caminhando juntos. Os sorrisinhos de Alice não passaram despercebidos por mim. Nem o ar de curiosidade de Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie.

Eu abri a porta do carro e deixei Bella entrar. Os outros decidiram ir com Rose. Eu fechei a porta dela e fui até meu lugar. Eu olhei para Bella e os olhos dela ainda estavam meio úmidos.

"Bella, foi somente um acidente." Eu liguei o carro e rapidamente alcancei Rose.

"Eu sei," ela sinalizou, "Eu só me senti mal por isso. Eu não estava pensando em coisas muito boas sobre o Mike quando o acidente aconteceu."

Eu peguei a mão dela e puxei para meu peito. "Você é muito bondosa por se preocupar desse jeito, mas não foi sua culpa. Você e Emmett explicaram como o garoto era insuportável. Não é como se você tivesse derrubado nele de propósito."

Ela sorriu um pouco por essas palavras. "Obrigada, Edward. Eu acho que só preciso de um pouco de perspectiva sobre isso. Angela me disse a mesma coisa, mas ela teve que se sentir um pouquinho feliz depois de testemunhar as várias tentativas dele de tentar ficar comigo."

"Emmett está preocupado que Mike usará essa sua culpa para que você aceite sair com ele agora."

Bella fez graça do meu comentário.

"Não se preocupe, porém. Alice já está providenciando pra você novas boas desculpas para recusar."

"Eu aposto que ela está", falou soltando ar com força. "Tem um exemplo aí com você?"

Eu pensei em uma frase em que eu poderia descobrir os sentimentos de Bella por mim sem deixá-la saber as minhas intenções. "Bem, eu acredito que ela pretende dizer que você já está compromissada."

"Compromissada?" Bella riu. "E pra quem eu serei supostamente a única?

Eu apontei para mim mesmo como o favorito da Alice e olhei para Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, mas logo se recompôs.

"Nesse caso, ela está autorizada."

"Você não está se opondo em fingi ser minha namorada?" Eu perguntei tentando arrancar o máximo de informação dela.

"Você está?" Ela mandou de volta.

"De jeito nenhum."

"Isso significa que você vai comer fora muito mais vezes" ele gracejou. "Para manter o disfarce, você sabe."

"O que mais é preciso para ser um candidato bom para fingir ser seu namorado?"

"Bom, acho que teríamos que incluir andar de mãos dadas. Ah! E nós precisamos ter aqueles apelidos tosquinhos."

"Sim para a primeira coisa, não para a segunda. Tutor-boy é o suficiente."

"Ah, vamos! Nós merecemos ter um pouco de diversão enquanto fazemos o Mike de idiota."

Eu fiquei refletindo e ela ficou insistindo até conseguir arrancar um sorriso meu.

"Muito melhor!" Ela riu. "Agora! Que apelido você me daria? Não! Não apenas me diga. Use-o numa frase. Finja que apareceu para o almoço e você está me cumprimentando na frente do Mike!"

Eu estacionei o carro próximo ao da Rose e o desliguei. Eu olhei para Bella e ela estava praticamente dançando sobre o branco. Não tinha como fugir dessa. Eu abri a porta por fim.

"Eu estou te cumprimentando, correto?"

"Sim! No restaurante, durante o almoço!"

Eu cheguei próximo a ela e corri o dedo sobre a bochecha da Bella. "Boa tarde, amor". Alguma coisa ficou diferente no carro. Eu tentei descobrir o que era e eu quase ri quando descobri o que tinha de errado. "Respire Bella!"

Ela deu uma respirada funda e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando arrumar seus pensamentos. "Isso vai com certeza convencê-lo," ela disse empolgada.

"Vamos logo!" Alice gritou quando bateu no vidro do carro.

Nós saímos do carro e fomos rumo ao cinema. Bella pegou minha mão e olhou para mim.

"Só no caso do Mike decidir ver um filme após sair do hospital," Ela disfarçou.

"Claro," Eu respondi, sorrindo para ela.

"Edward, já que você está tão lerdo, você e Bella ficam encarregados das comidas e bebidas." Alice mandou.

"O que vocês querem?" Eu perguntei.

"Só pegue o mesmo que pegamos da última vez. Bella sabe o que pegar," Rose respondeu.

Bella e eu esperamos na linha juntos. Ela manteve minha mão nas dela.

"Você vai querer Twizzlers de novo?" Eu perguntei.

"Não," ela respondeu. "Já tive adrenalina o suficiente para um dia. Não preciso de mais açúcar. Quer dividir uma pipoca pequena comigo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto Bella se aproximava do balcão.

"Nós queremos uma pipoca grande, uma pequena, Sno-caps, Raisents, M&M's de Amendoim e três cocas, por favor. Ah! E um daqueles negócios de segurar bebidas," ela disse ao caixa.

Pagamos pela compra e fomos para a sala. Emmett foi gentil o suficiente para chacoalhar sua mão e nos mostrar onde estavam. Quando saímos do filme, Alice decidiu que seria bom dançar um pouco. Bella recusou, dizendo estar cansada devido a escola e ao trabalho. Alice queria insistir, mas eu educadamente a impedi. Ela aceitou e eu levei Bella para casa.

"Você gostaria de entrar e ficar um pouco?" Bella perguntou enquanto eu estacionava o carro. Eu aceitei a proposta e ela sorriu.

"Você é tão agradável, Edward!" ela disse sorrindo levemente.

Nós ouvimos alguns CDs dela e conversamos um pouco, mas os bocejos dela começaram a ficar mais freqüentes.

"Bella, você realmente precisa ir pra cama. Você está quase dormindo agora."

Ela balançou a cabeça e foi para o Hall com suas roupas. Eu arrumei seus travesseiros e puxei as cobertas para ela. Quando ela voltou lentamente para o quarto, com seu cabelo solto e seus pijamas, sorriu ao ver que tinha preparado a cama para ela.

Ela se jogou por debaixo das cobertas e se moveu para o fim da cama. "Edward, deite aqui comigo até eu dormir."

Eu tirei meus sapatos e fiquei ao lado dela. Ela se mexeu até que seu nariz estivesse quase tocando o meu, e seu pequeno braço estava envolta da minha cintura.

"Obrigada." Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"Bella," Eu sussurei.

"Hmm?" foi sua única resposta.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa."

"O hospital vai fazer uma festa de natal amanhã a noite e minha família precisa estar presente. Você faria companhia para mim?"

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou por um tempo. "Você tem certeza? Eu não sou muito boa dançarina;"

"Eu não trocaria sua companhia nem pela melhor dançarina do mundo."

Ela sorriu largamente e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Eu poderia amá-lo, Edward." Ela se mexeu até que estivesse grudada em meu peito. Ela ficou quieta por um tempo até que murmurou. "Eu não tenho um vestido."

"Alice resolverá isso pela manhã," Eu cochichei.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou direto para mim. "Posso te contar um segredo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu realmente gosto muito, muito de você, Edward."

"Eu também te adoro, Bella."

Ela colocou a cabeça de volta em meu peito e me apertou pela cintura. Ela estava quase dormindo quando falou novamente, quase não a ouvi. "Não vá."

Eu a mantive sobre mim e beijei sua testa. Eu não sei se ela lembraria ter dito isso pela manhã, mas eu sabia que eu iria. Eu tinha planos de sair assim que ela dormisse, mas agora eu recusava me mover.

Eu tirei meu celular do bolso e mandei uma mensagem para Alice, fazendo-a saber, que não dormiria em casa aquela noite. Eu também mencionei a compra do vestido. Eu fiz questão de colocar o despertador do meu celular para que Bella pudesse ter tempo suficiente para acordar antes que Alice chegasse.

Com isso resolvido, eu simplesmente abracei mais Bella e ouvi os sons de sua respiração. Ela disse apenas mais uma coisa durante o resto da noite, mas foi a única coisa que precisava ouvir... Ela disse o meu nome.


	15. Cap 15 Festa de Natal E

**Cap 15 – Festa de Natal (Edward's POV)**

Só havia visto Bella por um breve período de tempo esta manhã. Alice a levou para comprar vestidos muito antes que eu imaginava.

Elas haviam voltado para casa há algum tempo atrás, mas Alice estava me mantendo longe de seu quarto. Ela disse que queria que eu me surpreendesse com a roupa de Bella. Eu esperava que minha irmã não estivesse torturando Bella demais.

Eu decidi me arrumar enquanto esperava por elas. Eu forcei a mim mesmo a tomar banho e me vestir com calma. Alice escolheu um terno preto muito bonito com uma camisa de cor prateado escuro. A gravata também era cinza, mas era de um tom mais escuro que o da camisa.

Alice mais uma vez me vestiu bem. Ela realmente tinha o talento para isso. Eu fiz o melhor que pude com meu cabelo, mas como sempre, não resolveu muita coisa. Eu pensei no jeito que Bella passava os dedos em meus cabelos quando eles caiam em meus olhos. Eu imaginei se ela faria isso novamente se ele estivesse despenteado dessa maneira. Eu decidi ver o que aconteceria.

Eu ouvi uma batida suave em minha porta. Eu rapidamente fui até ela e a abri. Bella estava em pé a minha frente em um vestido que combinava perfeitamente com a cor da minha camisa. Era sem alças com a parte de cima bordada com lantejoulas e tinha um comprimento que ia até seus pés. Só havia um pequeno espaço entre seu vestido e o chão. Alice havia feito cachos em seu cabelo e o havia prendido de maneira que os cachos caíssem sobre seus ombros descobertos. Ela usava apenas um pouco de maquiagem que ela realmente não precisava. Ela já era linda. Mas vestida assim ela estava absolutamente estonteante. Ela sorriu para mim e estendeu os braços, tirando meus cabelos dos olhos com os dedos.

"Você está muito bonito, Edward." Ela disse.

"Você estonteante, Bella." Contestei.

Com delicadeza ela levantou um pouco o vestido e deu uma volta. "Você gostou do trabalho de Alice?" Ela soltou o vestido e o alisou, olhando sempre para mim com um grande sorriso.

"Eu terei que agradecê-la. Meus pais estão em casa agora. Você gostaria de conhecê-los?"

Bella assentiu, mas logo parecia nervosa. Eu fui até o corredor com ela e ela envolveu seu braço no meu.

"Vá devagar nas escadas. Ainda não tenho muito equilíbrio com esses sapatos." Seus olhos marrons precipitaram-se diante dela, tentando olhar tudo de uma só vez.

"Relaxe, Bella. Meus pais vão ficar muito felizes em conhecer você." Desci com ela as escadas até o escritório de meu pai no segundo andar. Eu bati na porta.

"Pode entrar." A voz de meu pai falou do outro lado.

Eu abri a porta e acompanhei Bella para dentro do escritório. "Pai, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Bella. Bella, este é meu pai, Carlisle."

Meu pai saiu de trás da mesa e pegou a mãe de Bella com a dele. Ele vestia seu esmoquin menos o paletó. "É um prazer, Bella. Emmett e Edward falaram muito bem de você."

"Obrigado." Ela disse, corando furiosamente.

"Carlisle, é melhor irmos ou chegaremos tarde." Minha mãe se queixou enquanto entrava no cômodo, procurando algo em sua bolsa.

Ela usava um brilhante vestido preto com um xale preto descansando em seus braços. Ela olhou para cima e me viu junto com Bella. Ela sorriu para mim e se aproximou.

"Você deve ser Bella! Emmett e Edward me falaram muito sobre você!" Minha mãe puxou Bella para um abraço. "Desculpe-me. Eu nem mesmo me apresentei. Sou Esme, a mãe de Edward."

"Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Sua fotografia não lhe faz justiça." Bella contestou.

"Você vai ter que ser mais especifica, querida." Minha mãe sorriu. "Tenho certeza que Edward já lhe falou do meu amor por fotos de família."

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "Ele mencionou isso." Ela voltou sua atenção para minha mãe. "Eu me referia a foto perto do piano de Edward, onde você o está segurando."

"É uma das minhas favoritas!" Esme disse, colocando as mãos em frente ao coração. "Edward era um ótimo bebê. Era tão calmo. Uma pena que isso só durou até a sua fase de criança."

"Mamãe." Eu adverti.

Ela sorriu para mim e colocou uma mão em minha bochecha. "Eu não planejo envergonhar você. Tenho certeza que Alice já cuidou disso para mim."

Foi a minha vez de corar. "Ela dedicou seus melhore esforços para isso."

"Você é muito mais quieta que Emmett." Carlisle notou, observando Bella atentamente.

"Uma pessoa não pode evitar parecer tranqüila ao lado do meu irmão." Bella brincou.

Eu apertei sua mão e sorri.

"Eu estava um pouco preocupado por você ser irmã de Emmett." Carlisle disse com um grande sorriso. "Mas agora eu não tenho mais que me preocupar em ser embaraçado na frente dos meus colegas."

"Eu não iria tão longe." Bella ironizou. "Ainda está cedo. Tem uma chance que eu ainda caia de cara no chão." Bella levantou a parte de baixo do seu vestido e mostrou os sapatos para nós. "Alice decidiu que salto é perfeito para desastradas como eu."

Coloquei minha mão sobre a de Bella. Seu braço ainda em volta do meu. "Apenas fique por perto que eu tenho mantenho em pé."

"Ok, Tutor-boy." Bella riu.

Carlisle levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O apelido que Bella me deu, já que eu estou ajudando-a com a matemática." Eu expliquei.

"Só não o chame de 'Eddie'" Bella disse, inclinando-se mais perto de meu pai como se estivesse lhe contando um segredo. "Ele _realmente_ odeia esse."

Meus pais riram alto. Bella os ganhou facilmente com esse momento.

"Jazz está aqui!" Alice cantou enquanto dançava pelo quarto. "Nós podemos ir agora." Alice piscou para mim. "Nossa olhem para isso! Bella e Edward estão combinando. Pergunto-me como isso aconteceu!"

"Uma pessoa muito baixa, mas consciente de moda, comprou nossas roupas." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

Alice fez uma reverência antes de sair dançando pela porta.

"Eu vou pegar meu paletó e nós podemos ir." Carlisle disse.

"Querido, eu já o coloquei no carro." Esme disse. "Edward, você provavelmente deva ir com Bella. Seu pai e eu talvez saiamos depois para tomar alguma coisa depois da festa."

Eu ajudei Bela a descer o resto das escadas e entrar no volvo. Foi um pouco difícil fazê-la entrar no carro sem tocar o vestido no chão, mas conseguimos fazê-lo enquanto riamos. Eu suspirei enquanto entrava no carro.

"Está tudo bem?"Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Eu tenho que seguir o meu pai."

Bella riu e bateu palmas. "Você quer dizer que você tem que seguir o limite de velocidade."

Eu sorri abertamente. "Você realmente é muito observadora."

"Nunca!" Ela prendeu o riso.

Nós fomos para a festa em um silêncio tranqüilo. Todas as vezes que eu dava uma olhada em Bella, eu a pegava me olhando e sorrindo. Isso me deu esperanças de que ela sentisse por mim o que eu sinto por ela.

Ela disse que realmente gostava de mim. Mas eu percebi hoje que eu sentia muito mais forte por ela. Eu a amo. Queria passar cada segundo com ela. Cada vez que saia do seu lado me sentia mais incomodado. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando chegamos ao estacionamento.

Alice já havia estacionado e estava esperando por nós. Ela usava um vestido vermelho da altura dos joelhos com alças finas e um laço no quadril. Jasper vestiu um terno todo preto. Eu podia perceber que Alice o vestiu também.

A garota devia realmente fazer umas aulas empresariais. Ela poderia abrir a própria loja. No mínimo, ela poderia ser uma compradora pessoal para os ricos e famosos.

Eu ajudei Bella a sair do carro e me certifiquei de que ela estivesse bem segura em meu braço. Nós andamos até minha família.

"Nossa Bella!" Jasper disse, sorrindo para ela.

Bella corou. "Eu tive muita ajuda de Alice."

"O prazer foi todo meu." Alice disse.

"Ela vestiu você também?" Jasper perguntou.

"Claro," Eu respondi sorrindo. "Note as cores combinando."

"Não vamos perder tempo, crianças." Esme chamou docemente.

Alice e eu rimos dela enquanto andávamos para alcançar nossos pais. Ela adorava todas as oportunidades que tinha de fingir que ainda somos adolescentes.

Entramos no enorme salão e seguimos meus pais até as mesas reservadas. Eu puxei a cadeira de Bella para ela. Ela parecia comovida e sorriu alegremente para mim. Isso me fez pensar se ninguém nunca tinha feito isso para ela. Eu teria que lembrar de perguntá-la depois. Eu sentia ao lado dela com Alice à sua direita. Bella pegou minha mão e a segurou em seu colo. Me alegrava que ela parecesse tão disposta a me tocar.

A primeira hora foi preenchida com os usuais discursos de fim- de- ano feitos pelo pessoal da administração. Era um tanto entediante. Ele logos prosseguiram a homenagear alguns membros do corpo administrativo. Não muito tempo depois meu pai foi chamado.

Ele fez seu caminho até o pódio. "Obrigado. Eu estou honrado em ser reconhecido por meu trabalho. O departamento cirúrgico é uma parte vital de qualquer hospital. Operações para salvar vidas são feitas todos os dias dentro destas paredes. Sempre deveríamos nos esforçar para encontrar satisfação por um trabalho bem feito e reconhecer quando se perde uma vida. Nós somos todos humanos e, portanto, nós estamos sujeitos a falhas. Que nós sempre possamos ser humilhados pela fragilidade da vida e animados pelo resplendor da vida humana. Como vocês me agradeceram bom um trabalho bem feito, eu gostaria de agradecer àqueles que fazem com que eu me esforce a fazer o melhor que posso. Minha encantadora família poderia se levantar?"

Minha mãe levantou-se primeiro, seguida por Alice e Jasper. Eu me levantei e puxei Bella comigo. Ela estava relutante no começo, mas finalmente cedeu quando sorri para ela.

"Por favor, lhes dêem uma salva de palmas. Eles agüentam minhas longas horas e meus estudos sem queixarem-se." Carlisle disse.

Nós ficamos em pé até Carlisle retorna à mesa e beijar minha mãe. Nós todos nos sentamos juntos. Isso vinha sendo uma tradição durante todos os anos da carreira do meu pai. A única diferença era que Alice e eu agora tínhamos duas pessoas aos nossos lados. Eu esperava que um dia eu tivesse um casamento e uma vida como a de meus pais.

Após todo mundo terminar o jantar, a dança começou. Minha mãe me ensinou a dançar quando eu era muito novo. Eu esperava que Bella me deixasse dançar com ela. Eu a observei enquanto ela observava Alice, Jasper e meus pais dançarem. Ela parecia estar interessada.

"Você gostaria de dançar comigo, Bella?" Eu perguntei inclinando-me para perto dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim. "Eu não quero machuca seus pés."

"Tenho certeza de que ficarei bem. Além do mais, tudo depende de quem guia."

"Se você tem certeza..."

"Eu tenho." Eu sorri para ela e me levantei, puxando-a comigo com a mão que ela vinha segurando a noite toda.

Eu a conduzi até a pista de dança, perto da minha família. Eu coloquei sua mão livre sobre meu ombro a coloquei minha mão em volta de sua cintura. Eu comecei a guiar e Bella me seguiu. Ela pareceu notar quão bem estava indo por que todo seu nervosismo desapareceu completamente e ela começou a sorrir. Eu a fiz girar e ela riu alegremente. Eu ri com ela e a puxei para mim. Nós dançamos juntos por um longo tempo.

"Edward, eu preciso descansar." Bella riu sem fôlego. "Podemos ir lá para fora por um tempo?"

Eu encontrei as portas que levavam a varanda e acompanhei Bella até elas. Nós saímos ao ar frio da noite. Ela suspirou e tremeu ao mesmo tempo.

Eu tirei minha jaqueta e a coloquei em volta de seus ombros. "Você está se divertindo?"

"Muito. Seus pais são ótimos! E você é realmente um bom dançarino. Edward. Você quase me fez acreditar que eu sei dançar! Muito obrigado por ter me convidado."

"O prazer é absolutamente meu."

Bella começou a dar risadas e a apontar algo sobre minha cabeça. "A tradição pede!"

Eu segui seu dedo para ver que nós estávamos em pé de baixo de um ramo de visco. Eu olhei para ela e sorri amplamente. "Nós realmente não deveríamos ignorar a tradição."

"Ou pretender. Afinal você é meu falso namorado!"

Eu puxei Bella pra mais perto, me perdendo em seus olhos castanhos e profundos. Ela colocou a mão sobre minha bochecha e eu não pude deixar de fechar os olhos e suspirar. Ela retirou a mão e eu abri meus olhos para olhar para ela.

"Bella, posso beijar você?" sussurrei.

"Por favor." Ela respondeu.

Eu me inclinei gentilmente, tentando ter certeza de que ela realmente queria que eu fizesse isso. Bella fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça mais pra cima, me informando que ela falava sério. Eu a beijei ternamente e ela retornou ansiosamente. Ela rodeou meu pescoço com seus braços e enrolou os dedos no meu cabelo. Tremi ao senti-la pressionada contra mim e seus lábios macios movendo-se com os meus.

Eu mal estava consciente da porta abrindo-se atrás de nós, seguida de uma risada titilante.

"Oopa!" Alice cantou.

Bella pulou para longe de mim e corou um tom violento de vermelho em sua face até o pescoço. Alice já havia fechado a porta. Bella olhou para mim timidamente. Eu não estava muito certo do que fazer. Minha irmã mais velha me pegou beijando uma garota. E não foi qualquer garota, mas Bella. Alice ia fazer de minha vida um inferno. Mas eu não conseguia me importar quanto deveria. Aquele beijo foi tudo como eu queria que um beijo fosse.

Bella se moveu nervosamente e me dei conta que ela devia estar esperando que eu dissesse algo.

"Alice é muito oportuna."

"Humm." Foi sua única resposta.

Eu estendi o braço e peguei sua mão. "Bella, no que você está pensando?"

Ela corou em um tom ainda mais forte. Agora eu tinha que descobrir!

"Por favor, Bella."

"Eu estava querendo que Alice tivesse escolhido outra porta." Ela disse com a voz baixa, olhando para o chão.

Meu coração bateu forte com suas palavras. Eu me aproximei dela e levantei seu queixo até que eu pudesse ver seus calorosos olhos castanhos. "Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa."

Dessa vez eu não pedi permissão. Eu comecei a beijá-la novamente, só que dessa vez mais profundo. Eu queria que ela tivesse alguma idéia dos meus sentimentos, já que eu ainda não estava pronto para contar. Quando nós finalmente nos separamos, nós dois estávamos com pouco fôlego. Eu nunca me senti tão vivo! Nós encostamos nossa testa um no outro, olhando-nos nos olhos.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Sim?"

"Você... você consideraria me namorar de verdade?"

"Você.... é isso o que você quer?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu nunca me senti desse jeito antes. Eu sei que eu gosto de passar o tempo com você. Eu sei que eu nunca me senti tão confortável com alguém como eu me sinto com você. Eu sei que minhas palmas começam a suar e que meu coração bate com força quando você está perto. Sem contar nas inúmeras vezes que eu sonhei acordada em beijar você." Ela sorriu e eu soube que ela estava tanto brincando quanto falando sério em sua última frase.

"Edward, eu prometo que não irei te machucar. Eu prometo que se eu tiver algum problema com você, eu te contarei diretamente e em privacidade. Eu só realmente gostaria de estar com você e conhecer você melhor. Me desculpe se eu estou sendo precipitada, mas é como eu disse, eu nunca me senti assim antes."

"Nem eu. É um pouco assustador, não é?"

"Sim." Ela riu. "Mas é estimulante também."

"É, isso também." Eu ri. Fiz minha cara ficar séria. "Bella, gostaria de ser minha namorada?"

"Eu adoraria Edward!"

O sorriso dela foi grande que eu não pude resistir em beijá-la de novo. Eu coloquei seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, querendo que ele me segurasse como havia feito antes. Ela não me desapontou. Nosso beijo foi doce e calmo. Quando eu a soltei ela começou a rir.

"Emmett vai amar!"

Eu havia completamente esquecido de seu irmão, meu amigo, com braços fortes. "Isso será ruim?"

"Não!" Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás. "Ele só não esperaria por isso!"

Eu olhei para ela com dúvidas. Ela colocou sua mão na minha face.

"Ele já gosta de você, Edward. Não será como se você estivesse conhecendo ele pela primeira vez. Além do mais, se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu protejo você."

"Toc, toc!" Alice faliu enquanto saia com Jasper para a varanda.

Bella tirou as mãos do meu rosto e eu me preocupei que ele fosse se afastar novamente. Ao invés disso, ela chegou mais perto e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu envolvi meus braços em suas costas.

"Noite encantadora." Jasper disse.

"É, é sim." Bella suspirou.

"Vocês planejam voltar à festa?" Alice perguntou. "Vocês estão aqui fora há tempo suficiente para mamãe e papai notarem."

"Estávamos a ponto de entrar." Contestei.

"Esme está esperando para dançar com você, Edward." Alice riu. "E eu ouvi que nosso querido pai tem planos para chamar Bella para dançar."

"Ele sabe guiar tão bem quanto você?" Bella perguntou olhando para mim.

"Sim. Minha mãe ensinou a nós dois." Eu disse.

"Ok, então!" Bella afastou meu braço. "Não os deixemos esperando."

Alice colocou a mão em meu ombro. "Jasper, você acompanharia Bella lá dentro? Eu só preciso fazer uma rápida pergunta ao meu irmão e logo os seguiremos."

Jasper estendeu a mão. "Bella, você me daria essa honra?"

"Mas é claro!" Bella disse enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a dele.

Quando eles estavam lá dentro, Alice virou-se para mim. "O que foi aquilo, Edward Cullen?"

"O quê?"

"Não diga o quê para mim! Você e Bella e o beijo!"

"Aquilo era simplesmente eu beijando minha namorada, irmã querida."

Não havia por que mentir ou omitir. Alice saberia de um jeito ou de outro. Minha irmã gritou e jogou os braços em volta de mim. Eu só podia esperar que Emmett tivesse uma reação tão favorável.

**EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB **

Eii meninas... ta ai mais um capitulo. Eu sinceramente amei esse. Da-lhe Bella iuhaiuahiauh. Achei tão fofo o Edward pedindo permissão pra beijar a Bella. Bem, como sempre gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulos. Obrigado a todo mundo que está gostando da tradução é sempre bom saber que o trabalho está sendo bem feito e que está agradando. Não demoro muito pra postar o outro capitulo não. Então até lá. Beijinhos.


	16. Cap 16 Fique B

**Cap 16 – Fique (Bella's POV)**

Edward me segurou firmemente enquanto subíamos as escadas e entravamos em sua casa. Alice e Jasper estavam bem atrás de nós. Seus pais realmente resolveram sair para beber alguma coisa depois da festa.

"Você se divertiu?" Edward perguntou enquanto me ajudava a sentar no sofá.

"Muito," Eu bocejei em minha mão. "Desculpa."

"Sem problemas." Ele riu.

Ele estendeu os braços e pegou meus pés. Eu olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu pensei que você gostaria de se ver livre dos seus sapatos."

"Obrigado!" suspirei.

Edward gentilmente retirou meus sapatos. Cada parte da minha pele que fora tocada por seus dedos estava formigando. Era emocionante! Ele sorriu para mim e eu quase me esqueci de respirar de novo.

"Esta foi a melhor festa até agora," Alice disse animadamente enquanto saltava ao meu lado no sofá. "A festa do ano passado foi tão entediante!"

"Se ao menos Rosalie estivesse bem para ir." Jasper riu. "Você pode imaginar os olhares que ela e Emmett teriam recebido?"

"Ela está bem?" Perguntei.

"É só uma parte difícil do ano para Rose," Jasper disse. "Ele sente mais a perda dos nossos pais durante os feriados."

"Eu posso entender isso." Murmurei, pensando nas minhas próprias perdas.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, massageando meus ombros. Ele inclinou-se e beijou minha bochecha. "Você está bem?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Sim, apenas cansada."

"Venha, Bella." Alice disse enquanto levantava-se em um pulo. "Vamos lá para cima e eu te ajudo com o vestido. Você vai passar a noite aqui. Eu já falei com Emmett. Eu também tenho o pijama perfeito para você usar!"

Como é que eu poderia discutir com alguém que podia falar tanto em um fôlego só? Eu a deixei me guiar lá para cima e para dentro de seu quarto.

"Obrigado por tudo, Alice."

"Eu adoro fazer esse tipo de coisas, Bella. Especialmente quando é para alguém que aprecia isso e merece como você. Além do mais! Você é a namorada do meu irmão. Ou pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi."

Eu corei e lhe olhei com cara de culpada. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo bem?" Alice riu. "Bella, eu não posso nem começar a expressar o quão aliviada, feliz, emocionada e alegre eu estou de que Edward tenha achado a coragem de te pedir e que você o tenha aceitado. Ele mudou tanto na última semana e tudo por estar ao seu lado. Em uma semana, você derrubou uma parede que eu venho despedaçando nos últimos três anos. Eu estou quase com ciúmes!" Alice piscou para me mostrar que estava provocando.

"Eu realmente me importo com ele, Alice. Eu nunca conheci alguém que fosse tão paciente, amável e atento. E eu amo o jeito como ele fala." Eu sentei pesadamente em sua cama e suspirei. "Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que isso tudo era bom demais para ser um verdadeiro sonho. Ou algum filme! Onde mais se não em sonhos ou filme uma garota se apaixona pelo tutor de matemática?" Eu olhei para Alice e nós duas começamos a rir.

"Você é demais, Bella." Alice riu. "E pra sua informação, eu sabia perfeitamente que isso ia acontecer! O modo como ele observava você tão intensamente naquela primeira noite." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Edward não para pra prestar atenção ao mundo ao redor dele sem uma boa razão. Essa é uma das razões pela qual eu cuido tanto dele. Ele se envolve muito em seu próprio mundo."

"Minha mãe costumava dizer a mesma coisa sobre mim." Suspirei. Eu pensei em Edward lá embaixo e meu sorriso voltou. "Então, você deveria estar me ajudando a sair desse vestido! Não que eu não o ame, mas é que eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de respirar fundo agora."

Alice prendeu o riso enquanto me indicava para ficar em pé. Ela abriu o zíper das minhas costas e me ajudou a sair do vestido. Ela correu para o seu armário e voltou com um par de pijamas azuis de seda. "Eles devem servir perfeitamente em você. Eu te mostrarei o quarto de hóspedes quando você estiver pronta."

"Obrigado por tudo, Alice."

"Sem problemas, Bella. Eu posso ver que eu e você seremos as melhores das amigas." Ela respondeu.

"Eu não teria acreditado nisso uma semana atrás, mas agora, eu acho que há uma possibilidade." Eu disse sorrindo e abraçando-a.

"Vá se trocar!" Alice riu enquanto me empurrava em direção ao banheiro.

Eu fiz o que me disseram, tomando meu tempo para lavar o rosto e soltar meu cabelo. Quando eu sai do banheiro, Alice já havia colocado seu pijama. Ela envolveu seu braço no meu e me acompanhou ao terceiro andar.

"Eu vou ter colocar em um quarto em frente ao de Edward caso você precise de alguma coisa."

Alice abriu a porta para um lindo quarto de hóspedes. As paredes eram de um azul profundo com detalhes em branco. Tinha uma cama de tamanho king size no meio do quarto com um colcha azul que combinava com as paredes. Havia uma montanha de travesseiros dourados empilhados em cima da cama. Todos os móveis eram de um branco brilhante que contrastava perfeitamente com as paredes. O quarto tinha até um pequeno banheiro.

"Uau!" Eu falei baixinho.

"É! Minha mãe é muito boa em decorar casas." Alice disse orgulhosa. "Ela decorou todos os quartos dessa casa."

Eu bocejei e Alice riu.

Ela beijou minha bochecha. "Durma bem, Bella. Te vejo pela manhã."

"Noite Alice." Eu disse enquanto me encaminhava para a cama.

Eu me concentrei em entrar nos lençóis e me deitar nos travesseiros. Finalmente cumpri minha tarefa e me derreti na cama. Eu adormeci sem nenhum problema.

Mas, tão rapidamente quanto dormi, eu estava acordada novamente. Eu sabia que algum tempo havia se passado, mas não o quanto. Eu havia sido acordada por um sonho que eu tinha desde a morte dos meus pais. Vinha cada vez que alguém entrava em minha vida. Mesmo não ter estado nem perto do local do acidente, eu sonhava com ele. Eu podia vê-los sentados no banco da frente do carro de policia de Charlie, rindo e conversando. Podia ver minha mãe sorrindo e o rosto de meu pai enrugando-se. Podia ver os faróis brilhando em suas caras e cegando-os. Eu podia ver o medo no rosto de minha mãe quando ela viu o que estava acontecendo, e a determinação do meu pai para evitar o acidente. E então o carro batia na viatura e despedaçar o vidro e jogar seus corpos como se não pesassem nada. Eu sempre acordava nessa hora, suando e ofegando. Ás vezes eu chorava e às vezes eu me sentia entorpecida. Hoje era uma das noites de entorpecimento.

Eu fui até o pequeno banheiro e lavei meu rosto, pescoço e braços. Eu olhei para o espelho e fiquei feliz por não parecer tão mal.

Eu voltei para a cama e sentei ao meio dela. Eu pensei sobre o sonho e o porque de tê-lo. Não precisei de muito para descobrir. Em uma semana, eu fiz quatro amigos. Um potencialmente posso virar minha cunhada e um acabou de virar meu namorado. Eram muitas pessoas de uma só vez na minha vida. E então confiar que eles ficariam e não irem embora... isso era bem grande.

Eu encarei os travesseiros, desejando que eu pudesse encostar minha cabeça e voltar a dormir. Eu tive esse sonho demais para saber que não iria funcionar. Em casa, eu só iria para a cama de Emmett. Seus roncos funcionavam como uma canção de ninar para mim durante essas noites. Mas Emmett não estava aqui e eu não tinha minha picape para ir para casa até ele. Além do que, Rosalie provavelmente estava em sua cama agora.

Eu pensei em Edward do outro lado do corredor e imaginei se ele se importaria se eu me deitasse com ele. Só havia uma maneira de descobrir. Eu silenciosamente deixei o quarto e fui para o dele.

A lua estava brilhante e eu podia vê-lo perfeitamente. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro. Seu cabelo estava completamente assanhado, mas seu rosto estava tão sereno. Eu odiava ter que acordá-lo. Mas ele estava bem no meio da cama e não tinha como deitar lá sem que ele se movesse um pouco.

Eu me aproximei da cama e coloquei minhas mãos na dele. "Edward." Eu cochichei.

Seus olhos se abriram e logo me acharam. Ele virou-se de lado e me encarou. "Você está bem?"

Neguei com a cabeça. Ele se moveu um pouco e levantou o cobertor.

"Venha aqui."

Eu fiz o que ele disse e deitei com ele, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele envolveu seus braços de maneira protetora e eu suspirei de alivio.

"Obrigado."

"De nada." Ele cochichou. Ele descansou seu queixo na minha cabeça e suspirou. "Durma, minha Bella."

Eu sorri da maneira como ele me reivindicou como sua. Não demorou muito para que eu adormecesse.

Cedo demais, era de manhã e o sol brilhava fortemente por trás das minhas pálpebras. Eu estava um pouco grogue e não muito certa de onde estava. Eu tive muitos sonhos durante a noite. Eu sonhei com meus pais e Emmett. Eu sonhei com Emmett casando-se com Rose em um casamento extravagante. Eu sonhei que Alice e Jasper eram casados e tinha uma filha. E então eu sonhei com Edward. Eu sonhei conosco morando em nossa pequena casa e ele tocava uma música que ele havia escrito para mim em seu piano.

"Bom dia, Bella." Edward murmurou.

Eu movi minha cabeça e olhei para ele, diretamente em seus olhos deslumbrantes. "Bom dia, Edward."

"Você dormiu melhor?"

"Sim, obrigado. Eu não pretendia acordar você no meio da noite daquela maneira."

"Eu não me importo. Você parecia precisar de alguém para te confortar. Eu estou honrado que você tenha me deixado fazer isso por você."

Eu suspirei alegremente e coloquei minha cabeça contra seu peito novamente. "Obrigado."

Sua batida do coração era regular e forte. Era um som maravilhoso.

"Estaria tudo bem se eu perguntasse o porquê?"

Eu fiquei rígida e ele sentiu de alguma maneira.

"Você não precisa, Bella. Eu só gostaria de ajudar se eu puder."

"Bem... eu... às vezes tenho um pesadelo sobre como meus pais morreram. Eu não estava lá nem nada, mas às vezes, eu sonho com o acidente. Sobre como eles devem ter reagido ao ver o carro vindo na direção deles. É bem vivido e sempre me assusta. Eu... eu não gosto de ficar sozinha depois de ter tido esse sonho."

"Você nunca vai precisar ficar sozinha, Bella. Eu sempre estarei aqui com você." Ele sussurrou.

"Você não deveria dizer coisas como essa, Edward. Ninguém sabe do futuro. Às vezes as pessoas vão embora, querendo ou não."

"É verdade. Mas também é verdade que elas ficam. Eu ficarei a não ser que você me diga para ir."

Abracei sua cintura de uma maneira protetora. "Nunca direi para voe ir. Eu sempre vou querer você."

"Isso é estranho, Bella. Eu conheço você há uma semana, mas eu sinto como se conhecesse você a minha vida toda. Me incomoda quando você sai da minha vista."

"Eu sei. Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito. Você acha que nossas famílias vão nos achar melodramáticos ou loucos?"

Edward riu entre os dentes enquanto pegava minha mão e entrelaçava nossos dedos. "Eu acho que não me importo."

"Nem eu." Eu ri. "Mas nós temos que contar a Emmett hoje."

"Você tem certeza que é seguro eu estar lá quando você contar a ele?" ele disse, fingindo estar preocupado.

"Provavelmente não." Brinquei. "Mas você realmente quer perder ele se contorcendo?"

"Sem chance!" Edward riu.

A porta de Edward abriu de repente e eu gritei, puxando o cobertor até minha cabeça. Eu senti Edward rir e seu corpo inteiro mexer-se. Eu também podia ouvir uma risada titilante misturando-se com a dele. Eu olhei por debaixo das cobertas para ver Alice ajoelhando-se sobre mim e sorrindo alegremente.

"Então você está aqui!" Ela riu. "O quarto de hospedes não estava confortável o bastante?"

Eu joguei as cobertas e puxei o braço de Alice, fazendo com que ela caísse ao meu lado.

"Eu acho que você não pode resistir ao meu irmãozinho encantador." Alice provocou, puxando o cabelo dele de leve.

"Alice," Ele suspirou, empurrando a mão dela. "Você não ter que estar irritando Jasper?"

"Não. Não até mais tarde. No momento, eu estou aqui para avisá-lo que Esme está procurando por você. Ela quer ter uma pequena conversa com você."

"Por que?" Edward perguntou, montando sua guarda.

Eu observei seus olhos escurecerem. Você quase podia ver a parede se levantando sobre ele.

"Como eu vou saber?" Alice deu de ombros.

"Você sabe de _tudo _que acontece nessa casa." Edward revidou.

"Está bem!" Alice suspirou. "Ela pode ter descoberto sobre você ter pedido Bella para ser sua namorada."

"E como diabos isso aconteceu?" Edward perguntou. Eu fiquei quieta. Imaginando o porque isso o incomodaria tanto.

"Você quer relaxar?" Alice disse. "Ela me encurralou enquanto eu falava com Jasper. Eu não há vi ali. Além do mais, você teria contado para ela uma hora ou outra. Isso é só acelerar um pouco as coisas."

"Eu só gostaria de contá-la da minha maneira e no meu tempo. Você sabe como eu odeio as conversas sentimentais que ela gosta de ter comigo." Edward disse.

"Aposto como você não se importa com Bella sendo sentimental com você!" Alice cantou enquanto saia da cama.

"Saia do meu quarto!" Edward gritou jogando um travesseiro nela. O travesseiro bateu na porta quando ela a fechou. "Agora você vê por que eu não sentira falta dela?"

Eu ri de sua expressão. "Você ainda sentiria falta dela!" Eu ri.

"Dificilmente." Edward suspirou.

Me apoiei sobre os cotovelos e olhei seu quarto. "Sua janela realmente capta a luz perfeitamente. Claro, é quase tão grande quanto a parede."

"Eu nunca sei o que você vai dizer depois." Edward impressionou-se. "Eu realmente gosto disso. Muitas pessoas são previsíveis."

"E quanta a Alice?"

"Ela é até certo ponto. Ou ela está tramando alguma coisa que não é boa, ou conspirando para tramar alguma coisa que não seja boa."

Eu ri e observei seu rosto se formar em meu sorriso favorito. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e me encarou.

"O que?" perguntei, sentindo-me encabulada.

"Você se importaria se eu te beijasse?"

"Você não tem medo de hálito matinal?" provoquei.

"Não muito." Ele deu de ombros.

Eu sorri maliciosamente para ele. "Nesse caso, pode beijar, tutor-boy."

Edward sorriu e envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, gentilmente me puxando para ele. Nossos lábios se encontraram e moveram-se perfeitamente juntos, igual a noite passada. Eu sorri contra seus lábios. Ele afastou-se um pouco e me encarou.

"Você realmente beija bem, Edward."

Ele corou e abaixou os olhos.

"Desculpa." Eu ri, "Eu sei o quanto eu odeio corar. Eu não posso nem imaginar como isso deve ser pra você."

"Alice adora minha cor." Edward riu.

"Eu notei." Eu toquei suas bochechas. "Não está pior como no dia em que você desceu as escadas com sua camisa meio aberta."

"Obrigado por me lembrar." Ele suspirou enquanto se jogava em seu travesseiro.

Me aproximei e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito. "Está tudo bem. Eu não contarei a Alice que você corou mais três vezes essa semana."

"Obrigado. Eu realmente agradeço."

Eu sorri e abracei Edward mais forte. Nós nos abraçamos em silêncio, desfrutando o calor do sol que entrava em seu quarto.


	17. Cap 17 CafédaManhã E

**Café-da-manhã.**

"Nós realmente precisamos levantar para que sua mãe possa conversar com você?" Bella perguntou de repente.

Nós estávamos quietinhos no meu quarto a algum tempo. Eu relutei em deixar Bella se mover um centímetro de distância de mim. Mas eu sabia que minha mãe precisava falar comigo.

Eu gostaria que não, mas sim. Eu vou precisar ir achá-la antes que ela venha procurar por mim. Vamos descer para o café?"

"Ok," ela disse enquanto saía da cama.

Eu caminhei ao redor e a encontrei na porta. Eu beijei sua bochecha e peguei em sua mão firmemente. Caminhamos escadas abaixo até a cozinha. Minha mãe estava sentada na pequena mesa, bebendo café. Ela nos viu de mãos dadas e sorriu para Bella, fazendo-a corar.

Eu puxei Bella para a geladeira. "Nós temos fruta e iorgute. Alice tem uma porção secreta de Eggo Waffles. Ou, se preferir, eu poderia te fazer um omelete

Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de mostrar meus talentos na cozinha antes. Eu realmente esperava que Bella me deixasse cozinhar para ela.

"Você consegue cozinhar?" ela perguntou, olhando-me com surpresa.

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e sorri para ela.

"Um omelete seria ótimo!"

Pode se sentar," Eu disse. "Eu vou trazer para você."

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Se minha mãe não tivesse na sala, Eu não deixaria aquilo terminar daquele jeito. Eu sorri para Bella enquanto a via sentar do lado da minha mãe.

"Bom dia, Bella. O quarto de visitas estava bom?" Esme perguntou.

"Estava ótimo! Eu adorei o jeito como você decorou o quarto. Está tão lindo," Bella respondeu.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo, sabendo que Bella passou muito pouco tempo naquele quarto.

"Obrigado, querida," Esme disse. "Decoração é um dos meus pequenos hobbies."

"Sua jardinagem supera em muito sua decoração," Eu comentei, sabendo que era o hobby favorito da minha mãe. Estava tentando manter a conversa longe de mim. "Ela tem rosas ganhadoras de prêmios."

"Edward, não é educado ficar se vangloriando," Esme concluiu.

"Se orgulhar de sua mãe não é se vangloriar," Eu argumentei.

"Eu não estou autorizada a ter plantas mais," Bella disse. "Depois que matei uma inocente planta que Emmett trouxe do trabalho, ele me baniu de até tocar uma planta. Ele disse que eu tenho o toque mais azarado da Terra."

Eu dei uma leve risada e Esme segurou o riso. Bella nunca dizia o que eu esperava. Eu adorava aquilo nela.

"Bella, você se divertiu na festa ontem a noite?" Esme perguntou;

"Oh, sim!" Bella disse. Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua linda voz. "Eu nunca havia conseguido dançar sem cair antes. Mas claro que o Edward ganha todo o crédito por isso! Ele é um ótimo professor."

"Ele aprendeu tão rápido," Esme disse pensativa. Eu podia sentir ela me olhando. "Emmett mencionou que você está tentando ir para a faculdade"

"Sim, senhora," Bella respondeu.

"Esme, por favor, querida," minha mãe disse.

"Ok, Esme," Bella deu um risinho. "Eu tenho aulas Segundas, Quartas e Sextas. São aulas de tudo por enquanto, mas eu estou realmente querendo seguir pela parte de literatura. Eu trabalho como garçonete nas Terças e Quintas, com Sextas a noite e Domingos na hora do almoço. Eu tenho um trabalho de temporada embalando presentes nas Terças e Quintas a noite, no shopping. Eu sou melhor como garçonete do para embrulhar presentes, mas só um pouco.

"Você é realmente uma doce, Bella," Esme percebeu. "Você é tão gentil e honesta. É bom ver isso em alguém da sua idade hoje em dia."

"Vamos adotar ela e nos livrar da Alice," Eu provoquei, sabendo que minha irmã estava na sala.

"Edward Anthony!" Alice gritou. "Eu ouvi isso!"

Eu dei um sorriso pelo tom de voz da minha irmã. Ela sabia que não era sério.

Eu ouvi Esme perguntas Bella outra pergunta. "Vocês crianças tem algum plano para hoje?"

"Eu acredito que vou estar com Emmett e Rosálie antes de Bella ir trabalhar," Eu mencionei.

"Bella, você deveria vir jantar conosco a noite," Esme disse. "Jantar de domingo é uma tradição de família."

"Obrigada. EU vou ter que checar com o Emmett primeiro," Bella respondeu.

"Sem necessidade," Esme disse. "Emmett vai estar aqui com Rosálie. Nós temos implorado pra ele te trazer, mas o coitado estava preocupado em você aceitar Rosalie primeiro."

"Ele é um bobão," Bella sorriu. "Ele a fez ficar com medo de me conhecer!"

Eu segurei um riso. "Ele disse, na verdade, que você morde. Essa é uma das razões que decidi conhecê-la."

"Não!" Bella choramingou. "Meu irmão sabe ser exagerado. Sorte dele que o amo muito."

"Pelo menos ele sabe o suficiente para apreciar a doce menina de sua vida," Esme disse. "Ele faz tão bem de você, Bella. Eu sinto como se já a conhecesse. E do jeito que ele é com Rosalie, aposto que um dia irão casar."

"Mãe, você já é muito grandinha pra ficar brincando de cupido," Eu disse, fingindo dar bronca nela.

Nós dois sabíamos, porém, como ela era boa nisso. Ela podia dizer, logo de cara, se um relacionamento ia durar ou não.

"Se não fosse por meu generoso intrometimento, quem sabe quanto tempo ia levar até que Emmett fosse chamar Rosalie para sair," Esme se defendeu. "E falando em chamar pessoas para sair... Edward, eu ouvi que você tem suas próprias novidades."

Eu fui até a mesa e deixei um prato na frente de Bella. Eu ignorei o comentário da minha mãe de propósito, esperando ganhar algum tempo.

"Obrigada, Edward," Bella disse.

"De nada, Bella." Eu voltei para o fogão e comecei a preparar um para minha mãe. Eu podia sentir Esme me observando, esperando. Ela poderia receber a resposta dela eventualmente. Eu terminei a omelete dela e coloquei-a na mesa.

"Obrigada, meu filho," Esme disse de imediato.

"Edward, essa foi a melhor omelete que já comi," Bella me disse.

"Obrigado, Bella," Eu disse, novamente na frente do fogão. Eu terminei a minha própria omelete e sentei próximo a bela. "Minha mãe me ensinou como cozinhar."

"Todo jovem decente precisa saber fazer pelo menos uma coisa boa para o café da manhã, almoço e jantar para paparicar sua namorada um pouco," Esme disse.

"Então, se essa é sua especialidade para o café da manhã, qual a sua de almoço e jantar?" Bella disse, apontando seu garfo para mim.

"Sanduíche de pepino para o almoço e assado para o jantar"

"Mal posso esperar pelo jantar então," ela alfinetou.

Eu sorri feliz em saber que teria a chance de fazer um jantar para ela.

"Edward, suas novidades?" Esme persistiu.

Eu olhei para minha mãe enquanto pegava na mão de Bella por debaixo da mesa. "Alice disse que você já a ouviu conversando com Jasper a respeito."

"Eu ouvi, mas prefiro ouvir vindo de você," Esme respondeu.

Eu tomei ar e olhei para Bella. Ela tirou completamente a aminha ansiedade. Eu olhei de volta para Esme, sentindo-me orgulho e feliz de ter Bella ao meu lado.

"Eu pedi a Bella em namoro e ela aceitou."

"Ótimo então!" Esme disse com empolgação. "Eu vou fazer algo especial para o jantar a noite em honra a Bella."

"Por favor, não precisa," Bella rapidamente pediu.

"Não vais ser nada, querida." Esme disse e Bella concordou. Ela beijou Bella na bochecha e na minha. "Eu estou feliz por ver meu filho feliz." Ela saiu e nos deixou sozinhos na cozinha.

Bella olhou pra mim. "Vamos rezar para que o Emmett aceite isso bem. Mas sem beijar no rosto."

Eu a fiquei encarando por um tempo até cair em uma gargalhada ao perceber a bobeira que havia falado. Ela sorriu para mim, realmente feliz. Ficamos em silêncio até terminarmos as omeletes. Eu puxei a mão dela pra cima da mesa e beijei parte de cima.

"Sua mãe realmente te ama, sabe," Bella disse, quebrando o silêncio.

"Esme é uma boa mãe. Ela é às vezes um pouco intrometida nas nossas vidas, mas..." Eu gaguejei, sem saber as palavras que poderiam mostrar meus sentimentos pela minha mãe.

"Eu penso que minha mãe seria muito parecida com a sua," Bella disse triste, olhando para a mesa.

"Bella, o que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei, tentando mandar a tristeza para longe.

Ela colocou um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Eu estava pensando sobre como faz tempo que não penso sobre meus pais. É uma surpresa saber que a dor de tê-los perdido ainda doa tanto."

"Você e o Emmett não falam deles?"

"Na verdade não. Nós as vezes mencionamos quando vemos alguma coisa que lembra a eles. Nós levamos flores no dia de aniversário e de casamento, e também no natal. Mas..." Bella parou.

Eu a abracei e levantei seu queixo com o dedo. Eu tive uma excelente idéia e esperava que ela gostasse. "Bella. Eu acho que você e o Emmett deveriam passar o natal conosco. Rosalie e Jasper já vão estar aqui, assim como no ano passado. Você pode vir e celebrar conosco e talvez isso ajude você a não sentir essa falta dos seus pais de maneira tão terrível."

"Você tem certeza? Não deveria checar com seus pais primeiro?"

"Eles vão amar a idéia! Eles sempre gostaram de família grande. Eles pararam com dois filhos porque eles não tiveram escolha." Eu encostei minhas costas no espaldar da cadeira, mas ainda segurava a mão dela.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Uma das razões da Esme ser tão preocupada comigo é porque a gravidez dela de mim foi muito arriscada. Os médicos quase nos perderam. Eles conseguiram nos salvar, mas impediram minha mãe de engravidar de novo."

"Isso deve ter feito ela se sentir muito mal."

"Ela tava triste de início. Mas então percebeu que teve a filha e o filho que sempre sonhou e se sentiu abençoada."

"Sua mãe parece ser uma mulher muito forte."

"Ela tem que ser. Ela cuidou de mim e da Alice."

"Eu ouvi o meu nome?" Alice perguntou enquanto chegava até a cozinha.

"Eu estava contando a Bella sobre Esme," Eu disse.

Alice deveria saber exatamente o que eu estava dizendo quando falei isso. Era uma das coisas que amava na minha irmã. Ela me sabia bem o suficiente pra eu não ter que ficar me explicando constantemente.

Alice sentou na cadeira do outro lado de Bella. "Ela é uma mãe até boa. Ela é coruja demais!" Ela riu entre os dentes. "E ela é totalmente apaixonada pelo Jasper! Ela praticamente considera tanto ele quanto a Rose suas crianças adotadas."

"Isso acontece porque eles tão sempre por aqui!" Eu ri. "E Emmett também desde que Jazz o trouxe aqui pela primeira vez."

"E claro que a Bella não vai ficar de fora da gangue!" Alice disse piscando para mim.

"Eu convidei ela e o Emmett para o Natal," eu anunciei.

"Perfeito! "Alice empolgou. "Nós vamos ter um momento incrível! Rose e Jasper já confirmaram presença! Eu vou correr e contar para Esme!" Alice pulou e sumiu como um flash.

"Obrigada, Edward. É muito gentil de sua parte convidar-nos," Bella disse.

"Prazer é todo meu."

Eu soltei a mão Del e fiquei de pé, levando os pratos para a pia. Ela me seguiu, assistindo enquanto eu rapidamente lavava a louça e a colocava para escorrer.

"Sua mãe te ensinou isso também?" Ela perguntou gracejando.

Eu fiz careta pra ela. Coloquei meus braços em volta dela e a puxei para mim, nos colocando no canto da cozinha. Queria tocá-la o máximo possível. "Pra dizer a verdade, sim, ela ensinou."

"O que ela não te ensinou?"

"Isso," Eu sussurrei um pouco antes de beijá-la.

Ela colocou suas pequenas mãos nos meus ombros e me puxou ainda mais próximo dela. Eu queria ficar naquele momento para sempre. Mas infelizmente, nós dois precisávamos de ar.

"Eu odeio estragar um momento tão maravilho da manhã, mas eu preciso ir para casa", ela sinalizou. "Eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho e conversar com Emmett também."

"Vamos lá em cima nos trocar e eu te levo em casa," Eu ofereci.

"Ok. Mas você poderia me beijar só mais uma vez?"

Eu olhei meio incrédulo para ela. Como se ela precisasse pedir! Beijar Bella era a coisa mais incrível que eu poderia pensar em fazer. O jeito perfeito que seus lábios mexiam junto dos meus era quase muito para agüentar. Eu estava me apaixonando fortemente por essa garota. Não, não uma garota. Uma extraordinária jovem mulher.

Bella puxou-me e me apertou forte. "É melhor a gente ir."

"Eu concordo." Eu sorri uns segundos depois quando percebi que ela não me soltava. "Bella, mover-se requer que você me deixe sair."

"Eu sei," Ela disse. Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em seu tom. "Mas eu acho que podemos ficar assim mais alguns segundos."


	18. Cap 18 Contando a Emmett B

Contando ao Emmett

Nós acabamos ficando mais um cinco minutos antes de sairmos para nos arrumar. Eu caminhei para minha própria casa, segurando a mão de Edward fortemente. Eu não estava realmente nervosa, apenas empolgada por compartilhar boas notícias com ele.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados no sofá assistindo a um filme. Eles olharam para a gente e sorriram. Edward sendo na cadeira inclinável e eu no braço.

"Como foi a festa ontem a noite?" Emmett perguntou. "Você quebrou algum dedo, Bella?"

"Não, Em!" Disse, mostrando minha língua para ele. "Edward é um dançarino excelente. Eu não tropecei nenhuma vez!"

"Edward é a perfeição," Rosalie provocou.

Edward discordou. "Muito difícil."

"Então, o que vocês crianças felizes pretendem fazer hoje? Emmett perguntou.

"Esme convidou todo mundo para o jantar de domingo," Eu respondi. "Ela disse que eu já havia sido convidada antes, mas alguém se esqueceu de mencionar isso."

Emmett fez cara de culpado. "Desculpa irmãzinha! Eu estava preocupado."

"Foi o que ouvi," Eu provoquei. "Alguma coisa haver com eu possivelmente morder!"

"Jesus, como você tem uma boca grande Edward!" Emmett brincou enquanto chutava o pé de Edward.

"Não tente colocar a culpa em mim, amigo da onça!" Eu ri. "Foi você quem falou."

"O que eu posso dizer?" Emmett segurou um riso, colocando seu braço em volta de Rosalie. "Rose me faz perder a razão."

Rosalie sorriu e o beijou rapidamente. "Digo o mesmo." Rose se virou para mim. "A Alice tirou fotos como eu pedi?"

"Como prometido!" Eu ri. "Eu acho que ela encheu toda a memória da câmera. Ela estava falando alguma coisa sobre um slide do PowerPoint quando saíamos."

"Eu ouvi que o vestido estava espetacular!" Rose disse.

"Bella estava radiante," Edward respondeu, apertando minha mão.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu fazer minha irmã usar vestido e salto alto," Emmett riu.

"O salto foi idéia da Alice," Bella disse. "Eu tive que praticamente grudar minha mão no ombro de Edward para ficar em pé. Mas era mais fácil fazer isso do que tentar ir contra Alice." Todos riram do comentário. "Bem, eu vou voltar logo. Preciso me trocar para o trabalho. Rosalie, você se importaria em subir por um minuto?

"Nem um pouco," Rosalie respondeu.

Eu subi para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta quando Rose entrou e liguei o som. "Rose" Eu disse. "Eu tenho uma pequena coisa pra contar pro Emmett e eu estou um pouco nervosa. Edward me pediu em namoro ontem a noite."

"Não" Rose exclamou. "Bella, isso é maravilho! Eu não acredito!

"Eu também não. Você acha que o Emmett vai ficar bem com isso?"

"Eu não vejo porque não. Ele gosta muito do Edward e considera ele um amigo próximo. Mais importante, ele quer ver você feliz. É uma das coisas que ele mais fala a respeito, por sinal."

"Sério?"

"Ele tem orgulho de você, Bella," Rose disse e me abraçou. "Ele acha incrível uma jovem mulher trabalhando por si própria durante a escola. Ele gostaria de poder te ajudar mais, mas ele admira seu espírito independente."

"E sendo um homem, ele não pode dizer essas coisas para mim."

"Claro!"

Quando afastei de Rose, comecei a separar minha roupa de trabalho. "Eu espero que o Mike esteja bem. Eu realmente espero que ele esteja de folga."

"Não se sinta mal por causa disso, Bella," Rose disse. "Foi um acidente. Você não deve nada a ele. Você já se desculpou um milhão de vezes."

"Eu sei," Eu respondi, colocando minha calça de trabalho. "Mas é da minha natureza me sentir culpada."

"Vamos passar esse assunto chato e voltar ao Edward. Algum outro detalhe que gostaria de compartilhar?"

"Bem, ele me beijou noite passada."

"Não me diga!"

Eu passei minha camiseta pela cabeça e trabalhei de ficar boa nela. "Nós saímos para pegar um pouco de ar depois de dançar e ele estava debaixo do vigo. Eu apontei e ele perguntou se poderia me deixar. Eu achei tão fofo quando pediu permissão."

"Sim, e aí?"

"Bem, não que eu tenha algum melhor para comparar, mas foi muito bom."

"Edward foi o primeiro garoto que você beijou?"

Eu balancei a cabeça feliz. "Sim!"

"Um namorado e um primeiro beijo na mesma noite. Muito bem, Bella!"

"Na verdade," Eu interrompi. "Meu primeiro beijo foi na noite que jogamos verdade ou conseqüência. Alice me desafiou a fazer isso.

"Aquela pequena traiçoeira não me contou nada!"

"Ela provavelmente não contou devido a minha retaliação de fazê-la deixar de comprar por 24 horas."

"Bella, você é má! Amei isso!"

Eu peguei meu pano e meu bloquinho. "Eu tenho uns vinte minutos antes que eu saia para o trabalho. Eu acho que é hora de contar a noticia para Emmett."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella," Rose me assegurou.

Nós voltamos para a sala, rindo uma para a outra e saltitando. Rose sentou novamente ao lado de Emmett e eu sentei no braço da cadeira junto com Edward. Ele imediatamente começou a alisar minhas costas Eu sorri, gostando do toque de carinho.

"Então, Em, Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer," Eu disse.

"O que, Squirt?" Emmett disse, assistindo a TV mais do que olhando para mim.

"Eu poderia, por favor, ter 5 minutos da sua indivisível atenção?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha cabeça na frente dele.

"Claro, Bella," Emmett disse. Ele até colocou a TV no mudo.

"Obrigada. Bem, eu realmente me diverti na festa ontem a noite. E tem sido muito bom ir aos filmes e sair com o pessoal também. E bem, Edward e eu meio que conversamos e vimos que realmente nos gostamos. Então, ele me perguntou se eu gostaria de namorar com ele e eu disse que sim." Eu estava tagarelando mais rápido que o comum e não tive certeza de quanto o Emmett foi capaz de absorver.

Ele teve ter entendido tudo porque sua cara fechou e ele ficou com uma área meio sombria. "Bella, mova para o lado para que eu possa dar uma boa olhada no meu caro amigo Edward."

Eu me movi para o colo do Edward para que não ficasse na frente do rosto dele. Emmett chegou perto, fechando a distância entre o sofá e a cadeira reclinável.

"Edward, eu gosto de você. Você é um maldito bom amigo. Mas se você machucar a minha irmãzinha de alguma forma, eu vou começar a limpar o chão com você."

"Eu não espero nada menos," Edward disse tranqüilo.

Ele estendeu a mão. Emmett a pegou e chacoalhou firmemente.

Emmett se inclinou de volta no sofá. "De qualquer jeito, Alice disse que isso ia acontecer mesmo".

O queijo de Edward caiu em choque enquanto ele olhava para meu irmão. Rosalie deu um risinho e piscou para mim.

Edward disse, "Quando ela disse isso?"

Emmett segurou um riso. "Na noite que te levei para conhecer a Bella."

"Bem, até que isso terminou bem," Eu disse. "Eu estou saindo para o trabalho. Vocês vão estar aqui quando eu voltar ou devo encontrar vocês na casa dos Cullen?

"Não temos certeza ainda. Vamos decidir depois. Eu deixo um recado pra você se formos mais cedo para lá, Squirt." Emmett respondeu.

Eu fiquei de pé e o abracei fortemente. "Obrigada," Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele me fez uma cócega e me fez pular dali.

"Te amo, Em, mesmo que você seja um mala."

"É parte do meu charme," Emmett caçoou. "Agora vá trabalhar e fazer algum dinheiro!"

"Tchau!" Eu gracejei enquanto me dirigia até a porta.

Edward estava logo atrás de mim. Assim que chegamos lá fora, ele me puxou para seus braços e me beijou.

"Isso até que foi muito bem," ele comentou.

"Sim. Eu disse pra você que o Em não seria problema," Eu disse.

"Então... Eu tenho uma pergunta," Edward começou.

"Qual?" Eu perguntei, vendo a graça encher os olhos dele.

"Quanto tempo você acha que posso ficar sentado no seu trabalho antes que me chutem de lá para dar espaço a outro cliente?"

"Bem, se você comprar uma refeição, então a mesa é sua até a hora que você quiser ir embora. Mas por que você sentaria lá por quatro horas até eu sair do trabalho? Não seria entediante?

Edward pensou. "Eu posso fazer algum dever de casa enquanto espero. Além do que, assistir você nunca é entediante."

Eu sorri e corei. "Bem, eu me sentiria muito melhor sobre isso se você fizer seus exercícios."

"Então é isso que irei fazer." Edward me beijou de novo. "Se importa se eu dirigir?"

"Nem um pouco."

Nós caminhamos até o Volvo dele, ele abriu a porta para mim. Eu sorri, adorando seu cavalheirismo. Ele adentrou o carro e rapidamente já estaríamos na estrada... Ele dirigindo até me preocuparia se ele não fosse tão bom nisso. O silêncio apareceu novamente, trazendo paz e conforto.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, entramos pela porta da frente. Angela já estava esperando na mesa. Ela nos olhou e acenou quando me viu. Eu a vi abrindo um grande sorriso quando viu que estava segurando a mão de Edward.

Eu fui direto até o Mike. "Como está a mão?"

"Nada mal. O médico disse que vai estar curada em algumas semanas," Mike disse.

"Desculpe de novo, Mike," Eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem, Bella, eu sei que foi só um acidente," Mike respondeu.

"Então, em quão seção eu vou trabalhar hoje, Mike?" Eu perguntei feliz em saber que ele tinha me perdoado.

"Você está com a três hoje," Mike respondeu.

"Ok. Marque uma mesa para dois para o Edward, por favor," Eu disse.

O olhar surpreso de Mike não passou despercebido. Eu acho que Edward também percebeu. Eu levei Edward até a mesa. Ele sentou e colocou sua mochila próxima.

"Peguei seus livros e se prepare. Eu vou te arranjar uma coca."

"Sim, senhora," Edward disse, me dando uma pequena saudação.

Eu o beijei rapidamente e fui para a cozinha. Angela estava esperando na porta por mim. Eu sorri para ela quando ela começou a bater palmas. Eu a puxei pelo braço e fomos até a cozinha.

"Estou tão feliz que você está tão empolgada em me ver," Eu brinquei.

"Bella! Você acabou de beijar ele!" Angela sorriu.

"Bem, o que mais uma pessoa faz quando começa a namorar alguém?" Eu retruquei.

Angela deu pulinhos felizes e me abraçou apertado. "Mike vai ficar de coração partido quando souber que não é mais o seu príncipe encantado."

"Isso não tem graça, Ang!" Eu disse, afastando-a de mim.

"Então, namorado, hein?" Angela perguntou com uma cara bem maléfica.

"Sim. Oficializado ontem à noite. Eu disse ao Emmett essa manhã. Ele fez toda aquela coisa assustadora de irmão mais velho. Foi tão fofo! E eu vou jantar na casa dele hoje a noite, com seus pais!"

"Que final de semana você teve, Bella!" Angela disse, batendo seu ombro no meu. "O que mais aconteceu?"

"Vamos ver... Filmes na sexta a noite," Eu comecei. "Compras com Alice no Domingo de manhã. Festa com a família dele a noite. Beijo debaixo do vigo e virando namorada dele ontem à noite. Ele fez café-da-manhã pra mim hoje. Falamos ao Em sobre isso. E agora ele vai passar o dia aqui enquanto eu trabalho."

"Eu não sei qual eu comento primeiro. Mas vou ter que esperar. Preciso ir ver as mesas," Angela disse.

"Nós vamos ter tempo," Eu disse. "Até porque eu tenho que levar uma coca para ele."

Angela saiu para sua seção e eu peguei a bebida para Edward. Levei até a mesa dele e achei-o concentrado em seu livro de ciências. Ele nem percebeu minha presença de primeiro. Eu vi sua sobrancelha levantar enquanto tentava entender o que estava lendo. Assim que percebeu que eu estava lá, abaixo-a e deixou de parecer assustador.

Eu gentilmente toque seu ombro e ele me olhou. "Você estava mesmo concentrado. É sobre o que? '

"Eu estou revisando os sistemas do corpo. Minha prova final é amanhã. Eu nem consigo acreditar que outro semestre está acabando. Eu tenho essa amanhã e minha aula de composição na quinta," Edward respondeu.

"Então você terminou sua composição?" Eu perguntei.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo para mim.

"Você não está pronto para compartilhar, porém."

Ele afirmou de novo, ficando com uma feição meio esquisita.

"Bom, tudo bem. Talvez você decida compartilhar quando receber sua nota. Já escolheu o que gostaria de comer?"

"Um X-burguer com batatas fritas," Edward disse. Ele atrás de mim e segurou um riso.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não acho que Mike gosta muito de mim. Ele olha para você com olhos de esperança e depois olha para mim como se estivesse mirando para jogar dardos," Edward respondeu.

"Bem, já que temos uma platéia animada..." Eu disse, me inclinando e beijando ele.

"Eu espero que você não seja gentil assim com todos os seus clientes," Edward provocou enquanto voltava a ficar em pé.

Eu dei um tabefe em seu braço de brincadeira.

Ele olhou atrás de mim de novo. "Funcionou. Ele não está mais nos encarando."

"Ótimo. Eu vou fazer seu pedido agora," Eu disse.

Eu voltei para a cozinha, eu quase dei meia volta quando percebi que Mike estava no caminho para uma armadilha. Eu, porém, decidi continuar andando. Eu dei ao Tyler meu ticket e me voltei para encarar aquela mosca que atormentava meus dias.

"Olá, Mike."

"Eu pensei ter ouvido você falar que aquele cara era da família," Mike acusou.

"Eu disse que ele era [i]_como_[/i] família. Não é a mesma coisa que ser algum membro da família," Eu disse.

"Eu espero que não. Seria bem nojento beijar alguém da família daquele jeito," Mike respondeu.

"Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer Mike?" Eu perguntei, ficando um pouco irritada com ele.

"Não. Só curiosidade. Você diz que não namorada e agora esse cara aparece por aqui e você fica beijando ele. É só muito estranho" Mike disse.

"Eu estava tentando te dar um fora de leve," Eu me defendi. "Mas vou logo dizer que não gosto de você daquela maneira, Mike."

"Bom, se algum dia você der o fora naquele cara me avise," Mike disse e saiu.

Eu fiquei um tempo olhando pra ele, sem ter a certeza se gostaria de lhe dar um soco ou lhe dar um corte muito forte. Eu fiquei na cozinha um pouco tentando me acalmar. Assim que fiquei pronta para voltar, a refeição do Edward ficou pronta. Eu peguei o prato e voltei para ele.

"Hey, bonitão," Eu chamei enquanto colocava o prato o mais longe possível de seu dever de casa.

"Olá, belezura," Edward brincou, sorrindo para mim. "Como está o trabalho?"

"Muito lento. Mas vou conseguir terminar a tempo. Tem esse garoto muito fofo que eu paro toda hora para admirar e conversar," Eu brinquei.

"Sério? Alguém que eu conheço?" Edward perguntou, continuando a brincadeira. Ele pegou minha mão e passou os dedos dele entre os meus.

"Bom, ele é meio alto. Ele tem esse cabelo quase bronze e que sempre parece precisar de um pente." Eu passei a minha mão livre sobre seus cabelos e ele sorriu feliz. "E ele tem os olhos verdes mais lindos. Eu já mencionei que ele beija muito bem?"

"Ele parece ser um sonho."

"Eu sorri levemente. Olhei para os lados e vi Mike sentado em uma mesa próxima. "Oops! Vou ter que trabalhar de verdade agora. Se você encontrar com esse cara dos sonhos diga a ele que voltarei em breve."

"Digo sim." Edward riu.

Fiquei bastante ocupada daí para frente. Eu mal conseguira visitar Edward para manter o copo dele cheio. Mas a ocupação fez com que o tempo passasse mais rápido, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, minhas quatro horas se passaram e eu estava no Volvo com Edward de novo. Eu já estava ansiosa para jantar com todo mundo.


	19. Cap 19 Jantar em Familia E

**Cap 19 – Jantar em Familia (Edward's POV)**

Estacionei na porta de Bella para que ela pudesse tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes do jantar. Ela esteve muito ocupada no trabalho. Eu a observei conversar com os clientes e correr toda hora para a cozinha. Ela era muito boa em seu trabalho, apesar de ser atrapalhada.

Eu também tinha reparado o garoto Mike encarando- a muito. O olhar em seu rosto me dizia que ele não estava pensando coisas muito simpáticas sobre minha Bella. Eu teria que resolver isso para ela. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu estava apenas com raiva que ele não a deixava em paz ou se era algo a mais. Mas se era algo a mais, o que era esse sentimento? Protetividade? Possessividade? Ciúmes? Tinha que ser apenas raiva, certo?

Bella estava em pé ao lado do carro, curvando-se para olhar para mim. "Terra para Edward!"

Eu sacudi a cabeça e olhei para ela, corando levemente. "Desculpa, o que?"

"Você vai entrar?" Ela riu.

"Claro." Respondi. Eu sai do carro e corri para seu lado. Ela pegou minha mão e nós fomos até sua casa.

"Em!" Ela gritou pelas escadas.

Quando ela não obteve uma resposta, ela andou até a cozinha. Havia um bilhete em cima da mesa.

Bella o leu e falou. "Eles foram mais cedo. De acordo com esse bilhete. Alice e Rose tinham um assunto de garotas ultra-secreto para discutir."

"Interessante." Observei.

Não havia como dizer o que minha irmã estava aprontando. E com Rosalie envolvida só faria a coisa pior. Ela podiam facilmente ser irmãs que haviam sido criadas juntas, ao invés de amigas que se conheciam a pouco mais de um ano.

"Você pode ouvir música no meu quarto enquanto eu tomo banho, ou ficar aqui embaixo a assistir TV." Bella ofereceu.

"Eu prefiro ouvir música, se estiver tudo bem." Eu disse.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eu segui Bella até seu quarto e fui para seu pequeno CD player, ligando-o. A música que Bella vinha praticando estava tocando. Bella era ainda melhor que eu imaginava. O tempo e a voz eram quase uma combinação perfeita. Eu ouvi uma música baixinho e me virei para ver se vinha de Bella. Ela balançava o quadril enquanto procurava alguma coisa em sua cômoda. O sussurro tornou-se em música enquanto a música continuava. Eu a observei silenciosamente, não querendo que ela parasse.

"_Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_," Bella cantou. Ela fechou a gaveta e virou-se, finalmente lembrando que eu estava no quarto. Um sorriso tímido formou-se em sua face, assim como um lindo tom de rosa. "Hey!"

"Hey para você também." Eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Bella corou mais forte e saiu correndo do quarto. Eu ouvi uma porta fechando e água correndo. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Ela era absolutamente perfeita, e por alguma razão, ela estava disposta a ficar comigo. Meu fascinava que, com uma palavra, eu teria perdido de conhecê-la. Se eu tivesse negada a Alice... aquela pequena escolha teria mudado tudo, e não para melhor. Sorte e agradecido eram duas palavras que encaixavam-se em meu humor, mas pareciam fracas ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia como se uma grande força tivesse sorrido para mim e me presenteado com um anjo. Eu só podia esperar que eu a merecesse.

Eu andei até a borda de sua cama e peguei sua guitarra. Eu nunca havia tocado uma antes, mas imaginei que não pudesse ser tão difícil. Eu achei sua palheta no chão e tentei tocar as cordas. O barulho não era agradável. Eu coloquei a palheta de volta e apenas toquei com diferentes notas.

"É uma boa coisa que você seja tão lindo."

Eu levantei minha cabeça para vê-la encostada na porta sorrindo para mim.

"Do contrário, eu teria que repensar toda essa coisa de namorada depois de ouvir você tocar desse jeito."

Eu senti meus lábios se contorcerem no sorriso que somente ela e Alice podiam arrancar de mim. "Tão mal?"

Bella andou para frente a ajoelhou-se na minha frente. Ela moveu meus dedos gentilmente, e os colocou nas posição certa. "Use seu dedão e empurre a corda para baixo e para fora, como se estivesse sacudindo ela."

Eu fiz como ela mandou.

"Bom. Agora mova seu dedo aqui em cima e sobre a corda seguinte e a segure para baixo, então sacuda a corda para baixo de novo. Mude seus dedos na parte de cima e continue sacudindo a parte de baixo."

Eu fiz como ela disse, e pareceu um pouco melhor.

"Você entendeu a idéia geral, mas eu duvido que você vá tocar alguma obra prima nessa belezinha tão cedo." Bella tinha um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios perfeitos e seus olhos marrons brilhavam de alegria.

"Eu não vi nenhum livros de letras por ai," Eu disse enquanto colocava seu instrumento delicadamente no chão. "Como você está aprendendo a música de seu Cd player?"

"De ouvido." Bella deu de ombros.

"Bella você sabe quantas pessoas são capazes de fazer isso?"

"Mesmo?" Ela deu de ombros novamente. "Eu sempre fui boa em pegar o ritmo."

Eu passei as costas da minha mão pela linha da sua mandíbula. "Você é simplesmente inacreditável."

Ela moveu-se um pouco para frente e eu me movi o resto, beijando-a profundamente. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte, palpitando em meus ouvidos. Com é que ela podia me fazer sentir desse jeito? Eu podia sentir o calor de suas bochechas nas minhas. Eu esperava que isso significasse que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Ela riu enquanto nos separávamos. "Nós vamos nos atrasar para o jantar se não pararmos com isso."

Eu sorri para ela, sabendo que ela estava certa. Eu estava relutante em parar, mas muito feliz em saber que eu poderia fazer isso de novo, e logo! Eu levantei e a ajudei a levantar-se também. Nós saímos da casa e fomos para a minha.

Nós passamos pela porta da frente e encontramos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett sentados na sala de estar discutindo sobre algum programa de TV. Esme logicamente estava na cozinha pelo cheiro que enchia a casa. Carlisle só chegaria em casa dentro de quinze minutos. Meu pai não era nada se não pontual.

"Ei, Bella!" Alice chamou, finalmente nos notando. "Como foi o turno do almoço?"

"Muito bom." Bella disse, jogando-se nas almofadas do sofá, encostando-se em minha irmã. "Eu estive bastante ocupada e ganhei muitas gorjetas. Mais pessoas estão comendo fora com o natal tão próximo."

Eu sentei no braço do sofá para que eu pudesse ficar perto de Bella. Parecia que eu não ficava ao seu lado o suficiente. Por um segundo, eu considerei a possibilidade de que eu pudesse estar perdendo a cabeça. Mas então, eu ri para mim mesmo, sabendo que isso era apenas a felicidade de ter alguém ao meu lado depois de ter ficado sozinho por tanto tempo. É não era qualquer pessoa, mas a pessoa perfeita. Bella era perfeita pra mim. Ela tem um ótimo senso de humor. Ela era amável, carinhosa e honesta. E não havia nenhum pensamento em minha cabeça ou no meu coração de que algum dia ela fosse me machucar.

"Falando nisso!" Alice disse animadamente. Ela virou-se para Emmett. "Você e Bella vão dormir aqui do dia 23 até o dia 26. Nós vamos todos passar o Natal juntos, e eu não quero ouvir nada além de "Sim, Alice. Entenderam?"

"Sim, Alice!" Emmett riu. "Ouviu isso, Squirt? Outra desculpa para você se meter na cama do Eddie."

"Que ótimo irmão mais velho você é, Em." Bella suspirou. O canto dos seus lábios se contorcendo, preparando-se para sua resposta. "Eu pensaria que você estaria ao menos um pouco preocupado com a minha virtude, o que quer que isso seja. Embora eu ainda não saiba bem o conceito. Quero dizer, Você ainda não me deu o discurso do repolho e da cegonha."

Todos ficaram em silencio. Emmett abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou, sacudindo a cabeça para ver se colocava seus pensamentos em ordem.

Os lábios de Bella se contorceram de novo. "Eu quero dizer, sério Em," Ela disse, tentando esconder suas risadas. "O que mais alguém faz em um quarto além de dormir? Você e Rosalie só estão dormindo no seu quarto, certo?"

Emmett prendeu sua respiração e essa foi a gota d'água para Bella. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para trás e riu alegremente, batendo as mãos. O alegre som de sua risada foi tudo o que precisou para que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e eu ríssemos também.

Emmett tossiu alto, tentando limpar sua garganta. Ele finalmente grunhiu e conseguiu falar. "Você não presta, Bella."

Bella pulou até ele e sentou em seu colo, beijando sua bochecha. "É só por que eu te amo, irmão urso. Não se preocupe. Mamãe me deu o discurso no meu aniversário. Claro que as coisas podem ter mudado desde então... você talvez tenha que refrescar minha memória é claro."

Emmett a empurrou de seu colo e ela caiu no chão de bunda. Ela estava tão ocupada rindo que nem notou. Parte de mim estava tentando muito não rir dela e a outra parte esperava que ela estivesse bem. Emmett não a empurrou forte, mas Bella tinha tendência de ser desastrada.

Quando eu vi que ela ainda estava rindo, eu soltei o meu próprio riso. Ela esticou as mãos para mim e eu a ajudei a se levantar do chão. Ela enxugou suas lágrimas, e ausentemente esfregou sua mãos na parte de baixo. **(N.A. eu acho bunda uma palavra tão feia o.o)** Eu virei minha cabeça para o outro lado, tentando ser um cavalheiro.

"Bella, eu castigaria você se eu pensasse que você me ouviria." Emmett grunhiu.

"Emmett," Rosalie disse, enrolando um pouco dos cabelos dele. "Bella só esta se divertindo. Não a castigue."

"Bella!" Alice cantou, puxando-a para o sofá. "Você é a minha mais nova melhor amiga! Agora eu tenho duas! Duas vezes mais diversão... e duas vezes mais compras!"

"Edward!" Bella riu, estendendo as mãos para mim. "Me salve de Alice!"

Eu alegremente a peguei e a coloquei em meus ombros. Ela gritou, mas começou a rir mais alto.

"Isso não é justo Edward!" Alice fez bico.

"Eu fui mandado." Eu disse, empurrando Alice de volta para o sofá com uma mão e segurando a pequena figura de Bella com a outra.

"É melhor você colocá-la no chão." Emmett riu. "É provável que ela vomite em você do jeito que ela está rindo."

Bella estava ofegando por ar entre as suas risadas. Eu sentei ao lado de Alice com Bella no meu colo. Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, tentando se acalmar. Eu alisei suas costas, esperando ajudá-la. Seu rosto estava em um alarmante tom de vermelho e lágrimas caiam de seu lindo olhos castanhos. Ela respirou fundo e limpou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

"Nossa, Bella!" Emmett disse com uma risada. "Você não ria assim há anos. A última vez não foi quando papai pensou que você tinha um encontro?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, ainda incapacitada de falar. Ela ainda tinha o enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Conte-nos!" Alice cantou, pulando perto de mim.

"Bella tinha treze anos de idade. Nossa mãe comprou um vestido novo para ela e tinha conseguido fazer a pequena Miss teimosia usá-lo. Sem esquecer que nossa mãe também havia colocado maquiagem e sapatos que também não eram tênis. Nosso pai chegou em casa, deu uma olhada em Bella em pé na frente das escadas e ficou roxo. Ele começou a gritar com nossa mãe, dizendo que Bella era muito nova para garotos. Bella entendeu o que ele estava pensando e sentou-se com força no degrau. Ela riu até chorar, e depois riu ainda mais até vomitar no vestido novo. Nossa mãe parou com os vestidos depois disso."

"Quantas histórias embaraçosas de Bella há por ai?" Alice perguntou, o brilho evidente em seus olhos.

"Demais." Bella riu.

Eu estava aliviado em ver que seu rosto estava com seu tom normal de novo. Bella sorriu para mim antes de encostar-se em meu ombro. Eu alisei seu cabelo, feliz por tê-la tão perto.

A porta se abriu e meu pai entrou em casa, segurando seu casaco e sua pasta. Quando ele notou todo mundo junto, ele sorriu com orgulho. "Que visão mais acolhedora para se voltar para casa."

"Ei, Papai!" Alice disse enquanto corria para abraçá-lo. "Quantas vidas foram salvas hoje?"

"O bastante," Meu pai disse, beijando o cabelo espetado da minha irmã. "Por favor digam que todos vocês vão ficar para o jantar."

"Claro que eles vão." Alice riu.

"Ah," Ele disse ""Que tolice a minha de esquecer que vontade própria sai pela porta quando você está por perto, minha amável filha!"

"Obrigado, papai!" Alice cantou, beijando suas bochechas. "Alias, eu também te amo!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, rindo dela. "Alice, você é impossível."

"Não!" Alice riu. "Essa serei eu amanhã depois que você terminar a sua última prova, Edward. Nós todos vamos caçar uma árvore e depois vamos decorar. E você irá participar."

"Pequeno Duende dos feriados!" Bella riu.

Todos rimos e Alice sorriu orgulhosa. Eu acho que ela gostou do novo titulo.

"O jantar está pronto!" Esme chamou da cozinha.

Nós todos fomos para a sala de jantar através da cozinha. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett sentaram em um lado, Bella e eu no outro. Meus pais estavam nas pontas. Minha mãe fez a famosa lasanha para o jantar.

"Está cheirando muito bem." Bella disse "Muito obrigado, Esme!"

"O prazer é meu, Bella." Esme respondeu. "Eu amo ter muitas pessoas para quem cozinhar."

"E com Emmett aqui, você não tem que se preocupar com sobras." Bella riu.

"Cuidado, Squirt," Emmett disse, cerrando os olhos. O sorriso em seu rosto entregou o fato de que ele não estava com raiva dela.

"Edward." Meu pai chamou.

Eu olhei para cima e o vi sorrindo para mim. Eu sabia o que aquele sorriso significava. Ele conversou com a minha mãe hoje. Por que ele ia tocar nesse assunto agora?

"Eu conversei com a sua mãe hoje."

Eu revirei os olhos, já tendo descoberto isso por mim mesmo.

"Eu e ela tivemos uma conversa muito interessante sobre você."

"Tenho certeza." Eu murmurei , empurrando minha comida envolta do prato.

Bella me cutucou com o cotovelo. Eu olhei para ela e ela sorriu. Eu não pude deixar de retribuir.

"O Sr. Reynolds já entrou em contato com você, Edward?" minha mãe perguntou.

Eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte! Ela havia interrompido a conversa do meu pai! "É domingo, mãe. Eu não estou esperando. Ele disse que poderia ser uma semana ou mais."

"Você já pensou se você vai aceitar ou não?" meu pai perguntou.

"Eu preferiria permanecer na escola em período integral. Se ele tiver um estágio de meio período, eu estaria aberto a idéia." Eu respondi.

"Sim, mas a maioria das suas aulas não se encaixam em um curso de medicina." Ele pressionou.

"Carlisle." Minha mãe interrompeu. Deus abençoe sua doce alma. "Edward é capaz de escolher o seu próprio caminho. Além do mais, foi assim que nós o criamos. Seja paciente, querido. Ele ainda não rejeitou completamente."

"Bella você estuda o quê?" Meu pai perguntou.

Ela sorriu para o meu pai. "Eu estou estudando literatura no momento. Eu estou querendo me formar para ser professora, mas eu também estou interessada na possibilidade de ser uma editora. Aquela caneta vermelha é bastante atraente."

"Bella, você é tão esquisita." Emmett disse, revirando os olhos para ela.

"E?" Bella perguntou, fazendo suas sobrancelhas levantarem. Ela mais uma vez fez com que todos sorrissem. Ela era tão contagiante.

"Você certamente manterá Edward com os pés no chão." Meu pai riu. **(A tradução real seria "manter Edward na ponta dos pés." Mas não faria muito sentido, mas vocês vão precisar pra entender o que Bella vai falar a seguir.)**

"Eu nunca entendi essa frase." Bella disse inclinando-se para o meu pai. "Eu entendo que a idéia geral é para uma pessoa ser precavida com outra e ter cuidado. Mas se uma pessoa literalmente fica na posta dos pés, ele vai ter muito mais possibilidades de cair de cara no chão. Não seria melhor manter os pés retos para poder sair da frante mais rápido?"

"Esse é um ponto de vista bastante interessante." Ele observou. "Você reflete sobre essas coisas freqüentemente?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Depende do que está acontecendo na hora. Quando eu estou no meu trabalho no shopping, eles não me permitem ler o estudar então eu tenho muito tempo para contemplar. Só essa semana, eu estava tentando entender por que os promotores de Shoppings crêem que fontes de água e crianças pequenas em uma área para consumos é uma boa idéia. Você tem o potencial para tantos acidentes." Bella começou a contar em seus dedos. "Elas podem se afogar, engasgar-se com moedas, caírem, pneumonia por ficarem molhadas. Sem mencionar o mal uso de recursos naturais. Nós deveríamos ser mais conservadores com a água."

"Se nossos pais pudessem ver você agora." Emmett riu.

"Uau!" Alice disse. "Em um fôlego só, você pode dizer tanto quanto eu!"

"Isso é um feito!" Minha mãe observou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Viu Alice! Fôlego pode ser usado para outras coisas sem ser a última reportagem semanal de moda." Eu provoquei.

Alice deu língua para mim. "Você só está sendo um sabe tudo por que a sua namorada é mais inteligente que você."

"Alice, não envergonhe seu irmão na mesa do jantar." Minha mãe reclamou.

"Você está certa, mãe," Alice disse sombriamente. Eu sabia que ela estava fingindo. "Eu devo envergonhá-lo em todo lugar! E você sabe que quer mexer com ele tanto quanto eu. Você só é muito mãe para parar com isso."

Minha mãe tentou esconder o sorriso, mas todo mundo o viu. Alice sorriu alegremente.

"Não tem nenhum outro assunto mais interessante do que eu?" perguntei.

"Não!" Veio de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett... e da minha mãe.

"Emmett, querido" Minha mãe chamou. "Alice e Edward falaram com você sobre o natal?"

"Alice ordenou que eu e Bella passássemos o feriado aqui." Emmett riu.

"Ótimo!" Ela sorriu. "Nós temos bastante quarto para todos!"

A conversa continuou durante o jantar. Quando todos terminamos, meu pai, Emmett, Jasper e eu limpamos a mesa e lavamos a louça como minha mãe nos ensinou. Eu podia ouvir Bella conversando e sorrindo com Alice e Rosalie. A felicidade dela me fazia feliz. Era estranho sentir uma coisa tão forte por ela, mas era como se ela sempre fosse parte de mim, só perdida por um tempo.

"Pare de sonhar acordado com a minha irmã e me dê aquele prato." Emmett disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu sorri culpado. "Eu estava pensando na minha prova final de biologia amanhã."

"Você certamente estava pensando na biologia de alguém." Jasper riu. "Querem jogar uma rodada de "adivinhem o humor de Edward agora?" Aposto como eu ganho."

"Então, Edward," Meu pai chamou. "Eu soube que você pediu Bella em namoro."

Eu me afastei um pouco, tentando me lembrar que ele não falava por mal. "Sim."

"Eu gosto dela. Ela é uma ótima garota. Esperta também." Ele disse.

"Sim, a Squirt é bem especial." Emmett riu. "Só mantenha isso em mente Edward. Não esqueça por um segundo ou eu terei que relembrar você de uma maneira que você não vai gostar."

"Entendi." Eu ri. "O personagem do irmão mais velho assustador já acabou? Por que eu queria te desafiar no Halo."

"As palavras mágicas!" Emmett gritou. "Corre, Edward. Quanto mais cedo nós terminarmos essas louças, mais cedo nós podemos acabar com uns aliiens."

Era por isso que eu amava Emmett. Ele era simples e honesto. O que ele estava pensando era basicamente aquilo que ele iria dizer. E ele era facilmente distraído. Eu não estava pronto para que ele descobrisse o quanto eu gostava da irmã dele. Eu tinha medo que ele não fosse aprovar e eu sei o quanto Bella dá valor as opiniões do irmão.

Bella! Eu amava até mesmo como o nome dela soava em minha cabeça. Eu pensei no quanto eu sou sortudo em tê-la conhecido.


	20. Cap 20 Os Garotos e seus Jogos B

**Cap. 20 Os Garotos e seus Jogos (Bella's POV)**

Alice e Rose estavam encantadas com um teste do ultimo numero da revista Cosmo de garotos estavam gritando e rindo enquanto lutavam no Halo. Emmett havia me ensinado como jogar fazia alguns meses para que ele pudesse praticar suas quase aficionado ao jogo.  
Sentei-me ao lado de sorriu e abriu os braç-me confortavelmente e estendi as pernas sobre as dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu fechou os braços e segurou minha mão com mais forç corpo inteiro se movia cada vez que seu personagem , teve a oportunidade de matar o personagem de Emmett e nós dois nos assustamos com sua reação.  
- "Te peguei!", Edward sorriu alegremente.  
- "Isso foi um golpe baixo" – Emmett se enfureceu.  
- "Foi uma morte limpa".Disse Jasper. – "A verdade é que estou impressionado. Você tem praticado Edward?".  
Edward encolheu os ombros. "Estava sem fazer nada algumas semanas atrás".  
Edward me deu uma cutucada com o braç os olhos para vê-lo sorrindo.  
- "Gostaria de jogar?".  
- "Claro!" – sorri maldosamente.Não havia tido oportunidade de ensinar a Emmett o novo truque que havia aprendido.  
- "Não vale fazer trapaça!" - Gritou Emmett.  
- "Esta dizendo que tem medo de que sua pequena irmã mais nova ganhe de você?" – disse com um tom sarcástico.  
- "Creio que ela acaba de te desafiar" – Jasper falou sorrindo.  
Edward me abraçou pela cintura e se inclinou próximo a mim. "Limpa o chão com ele".Sussurro-me ao , entusiasmada.  
Fiz com que meu personagem se movesse em círculos pela região em um arco amplo, troquei a pistola por uma escopeta apareci atrás do personagem de se deu conta no ultimo segundo e se e explodi sua cabeç fortemente enquanto Emmett gemia.  
- "Como você apareceu atrás de mim?" -perguntou-me.  
- "Se você se agacha e se aproxima ate o ultimo ângulo, sua tela não me mostra ate o ultimo momento" – o informei."De todo jeito, eu te peguei! Sou muito boa com uma escopeta!".

- "Ah, é? Mostre!" – Jasper me desafiou.  
- "Você que pediu!" – minha personagem próxima a um contêiner e esperei pacientemente.  
Uns minutos mais tarde, Jasper começou a me irritar. – "Onde você esta?".  
- "Te darei uma pista" - disse."Estou perto da posição inicial do mapa".  
O personagem de Jasper se aproximou sai e grande sangramento apareceu em seu peito.  
- "Filho de uma..." – começou Jasper.  
- "Jazz" – advertiu Edward.  
- "Desculpa" – disse."Me deixei levar. Quase esqueci que temos uma mulher presente".  
- "Sem problemas" – disse. "Toma Edward. Quem sabe seja melhor que você jogue. Ao que parece estou irritando Jasper e Emmett".  
Devolvi-lhe o apenas sorriu. "Já te falei que seu sorriso me encanta?".  
- "Por que não me ajuda?".Ofereceu Edward. "Você dispara e eu miro".  
Sorri por ele estar sendo tão doce começar, quantos garotos me deixariam jogar?E aqui estava Edward, disposto a perder só para me deixar jogar com ele.  
- "Eu adoraria".  
Durante uma hora, nos quatro rimos e gritamos para a tela e um para o dedos de Edward estavam em contato constante com os meus enquanto compartilhávamos o vez que nos tocávamos, sentia um pouco de chock, como se houvesse eletricidade está-me se ele sentia o agora não era o momento de por que estávamos no meio de uma guerra alienígena!  
- "Emmie!" – chamou Rosalie, nos despertando de nosso pequeno mundo."Estou cansada. Podemos ir para casa?".  
Imaginei que Emmett se queixaria e suplicaria mais alguns minutos, e me surpreendi quando ele soltou o controle e se levantou.  
- "Claro, Rose. Vamos. Você vem Squirt?".  
Jasper acabava de me passar o controle de para meu irmão com um sorriso largo."Eu vou ficar para matar mais alguns alienígenas".  
- "Você tem aula amanha?" - perguntou-me, usando seu tom paternal.  
- "Não. Meu ultimo exame foi o de matemática".Expliquei.  
- "Então ta. Só estava checando. Tenho que cuidar de de você".Disse-me ele.  
- "Eu sei. Também te amo". Levantei-me e fui ate eu irmão, dando-lhe um grande abraço e lhe beijei na ão agarrei Rose e fiz o mesmo com um pouco surpresa, mas parecia feliz com isso.  
Voltei a Edward e sentei onde estivera muito confortável encostar-me nele dessa escutei Emmett e Rose se despedindo dos concentrada em encontrar o personagem de Edward.  
- "Não seja malvada comigo, por favor" – suplicou Edward.  
- "Não posse ter favoritismos" – falei."Não seria justo com Jazz".  
- "Bella, te adoro" – disse Alice, soltando risinhos enquanto se sentava entre nos.  
- "Ouviu isso Edward? Sou adorada!" - Gracejei.  
Ele se inclinou um pouco e respirou junto ao meu ouvido. "Você não sabe o quanto".  
Tremi, mas não sabia se era por sua proximidade ou pelas palavras que ele havia para a tela para ver que meu personagem acabava de ser assassinado por Edward.  
Virei-me para olhar seu rosto. "Trapaceiro! Você me distraiu!".  
- "Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra Bella" – Edward falou sorrindo. "Mas mesmo assim, o que te disse é verdade".  
Sorri, incapaz de estar brava com ele. "Veremos, Tutor-boy".  
- "Bella, já que você não tem aula amanha, deveria ficar para dormir" – Disse Alice."Pode me ajudar a pegar todos os enfeites e ter preparado tudo para amanha a tarde. Edward, a que horas você vai chegar da universidade?".  
- "Entre as duas ou três horas, dependendo da dificuldade do exame". Edward disse.  
- "Perfeito!" – gritou Alice, pulando."Então você ficara para dormir né?".

Olhei para tão feliz e eu não podia desanimá falar que eu queria ficar. "Claro Alice".  
Ela então tirou o controle das minhas mãos."Já matou aliens suficientes por essa noite. Vem comigo, vou pegar um pijama pra você".  
- "Sabia que você era uma coisinha mandona" – reclamei enquanto me saia do lado de e Edward sorriram baixinho.  
Alice me arrastou pelas escadas ate seu quarto."Não fale como se odiasse minha habilidade para mandar" – falou Alice. "Você sabe que sempre tenho razão".  
- "Sei", admiti. "Agora mesmo você esta com a razão. Mas isso não significa que vou deixar você fazer o que quizer".  
Alice sorriu. "Sei que não, afinal".  
entrou correndo em seu armário e voltou com um pijama rosa claro.A camisa era sem mangas e a parte de baixo eram calças compridas.  
- "Esse deve dar perfeitamente".  
Entrei em seu banheiro e me -me por ter tomado um banho antes de vir.O pijama parecia muito calças eram de cintura baixa e a camiseta com que parecesse que eu tinha meu revoltado como de a porta e vi que Alice já tinha trocado de roupa e estava sentada no meio de sua cama.  
- "Alice, me da uma escova e um prendedor de cabelo?" – perguntei."Quero prender o cabelo".  
- "Só se você me deixar pentear" – disse Alice, segurando uma escova e um prendedor.  
Sorri, e fui ate sua -me no chão em frente a ela.  
Alice penteou meu cabelo com delicadeza. "Como estão você e Edward?".  
- "Muito bem". Disse alegremente."É muito fácil conversar com ele e me fascina que siga o jogo com meu estado de humor".  
- "Ele te beijou outra vez?".  
Concordei."Pela manha e à tarde".  
Alice gritou. "Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro!".  
- "Você acredita mesmo nisso?" – perguntei.  
Alice me tirou um pouco de cabelo e virou minha cabeça para ela."Bella, você é tudo o que meu irmão teria pedido se soubesse o que queria".  
- "Obrigada Alice". Disse com um grande sorriso.  
- "De nada" – Alice minha cabeça reta outra vez e continuou com meu cabelo. "Então, deveria incomodá-la colocando você no quarto de visitas?".  
- "Não quero meter Edward em problemas com seus pais".  
- "Não se preocupe com nossos pais. Eles sabem que somos responsáveis. Só a coloquei no quarto de visistas por que não sabia o quanto Edward a agradava".  
- "Me agrada muitíssimo" – disse sem pensar.  
- "Muitíssimo é?" - perguntou Alice com um sorriso maligno no rosto. "Quanto é muitíssimo?".  
- "Se eu te disser, não pode contar para ele. Não creio que ele sinta o mesmo, e não quero que se sinta mal. Me contou da ex-namorada e tudo".  
- "Ele contou sobre ela?" – perguntou Alice impressionada.  
Assenti com a cabeça. "Quando nos falamos na terça-feira passada. Sabia que ele me comprou um telefone para que pudesse falar comigo mesmo eu estando em casa?".  
- "Sabia dessa parte. Ate por que fui eu que escolhi o telefone. Mas, que tenha confiado em você dessa maneira..." – Alice sacudiu a cabeça. "Não acredito que você deva se preocupar que ele não sinta o mesmo".  
- "Bem... nao estou completamente segura, já que nunca me senti assim, mas... acedito que o amo".  
- "Então vamos para por aqui e vejamos o que podemos averiguar. Como se sente quando esta com ele?".  
- "Tranqüila e confortável. Completa. É como se me faltasse algo, mas não sabia o que era ate conhece-lo".  
- "E quando estão separados?".  
- "Nervosa e... ansiosa. Não gosto. Mas, então me sinto uma boba por que o conheço há tão pouco tempo".  
- "O tempo não importa quando o amor verdadeiro esta por perto. Tinha apenas uma hora que conhecia Jasper quando lhe disse que o estava esperando".  
Virei-me para vê-la melhor. "E ele disse o que?".  
- "Se desculpou e beijou minha mão".Os olhos de Alice tinham uma expressão sonhadora.  
- "Uau". Foi minha brilhante resposta.  
Alice voltou a colocar minha cabeça reta e continuou com meu cabelo."Por ter demorado uma semana pra descobrir que gostava do meu irmão é praticamente uma vida! Pronto".

Estendi uma mão por minhas costas e senti uma grande e apertada trança. "Obrigada Alice".  
- "De nada, Bella", disse Alice. "Realmente desejo que sejamos amigas".  
- "Nós somos, Alice" – falei abraçando-a fortemente. "Mas mesmo assim, você não vai fazer com que eu goste de compras, mas sem nenhuma duvida, você é minha amiga".  
- "Knock, Knock!" – disse Jasper entrando no quarto.  
- "Já acabou de salvar o mundo?" – Brincou Alice.  
- "Por mais um dia" – brincou Jasper prendendo-a entre seus braços. "Edward quer ir dormir. Tem que se levantar cedo para seu exame".  
Sorri para ele e beijei Alice na bochecha. "Boa noite pra vocês".  
- "Boa noite Bella". Disse Jasper.  
- "Boa noite", cantou Alice.  
Fechei aporta e me dirigi ao quarto de Edward.A porta estava e vi Edward de pé perto de seu equipamento de umas calças de flanela e uma camiseta que esse é um termo que normalmente não usaria para um garoto ou homem neste caso, mas era nele era perfeito.  
Bati na porta com um dedo enquanto a abria. "Hey".  
Edward sorriu e se aproximou. Deu-me um forte abraço e fechou a porta. "Estava me perguntando se Alice te libertaria algum dia". Pegou-me pela mão e me guiou ate a -me a subir e deitou ao meu lado, colocando-me sobre seu peito.  
Suspirei, sentindo-me completamente segura. "Você tem seu exame final amanha. Deveria ficar no quarto de visitas para que você fique mais confortável?".  
- "Estou tão confortável quanto poderia estar. Por favor, fique".  
Aninhei-me mais contra ele, abraçando o braço que estava ao meu redor. "Ta bom. Mas em algum momento teremos que nos mover para entrar debaixo dos lençóis".  
Edward sorriu. "Havia me esquecido disso".  
Ajudou-me a levantar e a descer da cama.O observei enquanto atirava as almofadas em seu sofá, perguntando-me se era ele que havia arrumado tão bem a que sim e que sua mãe o havia a cama e colocou algumas almofadas.  
Virou-se para mim e sorriu. "Pronta?".

Subi na cama e me pus de subiu na cama e nos cobriu com o lenç vez estávamos cara a cara, com as cabeças apoiadas nas almofadas.  
Sussurei-lhe: "Edward, hoje fiquei muito feliz em estar com você e sua família. Gosto muito de seus pais".  
- "Eles também gostam de você" – me sussurrou. Era como se fosse nossa pequena conversa -me.  
- "Você esta nervoso por seu exame de amanha?".  
- "Não".  
- "Eu estaria se estivesse no seu lugar".  
- "Não sou capaz de me preocupar neste momento. Estou muito distraído pela preciosa mulher em minha cama".  
Corei e sorri para uma mão e acariciou-me a bochecha.  
- "Porque você fica vermelha toda vez que lhe digo que é preciosa?".  
Encolhi-me de ombros, tentando não demonstrar o quanto me importava. "Alem de Emmett e meus pais, ninguém nunca me disse isso antes".  
-"Então estavam cegos" – sussurrou Edward. Aproximou-me dele, apoiando sua mão em minhas olhos esmeraldas vagaram por meu rosto como se estivesse tentando gravá-lo na memória. "Você é a mulher mais maravilhosa que já vi na vida".  
Soltei uma risada.Não pude evitar. "Você tem Alice como irmã e Rosalie como amiga e espera que acredite nisso!".  
- "Sim. É a verdade".  
- "Tem certeza que você não bateu com a cabeça? Não acredito que muito concordem com você".  
- "E importa se alguém esta de acordo? Você é preciosa para mim e pronto. Te importa o que os outros dizem? Alias, você sabe que Mike a mosca te considera maravilhosa. Por isso te persegue tanto".  
"Hmmm... Por onde começar? Bom, pelo que diz respeito a Mike, beleza não é grande coisa. A ele interessa a perseguição. Se conseguisse me levar pra cama, estava bom. Missão cumprida. E a primeira parte de seu discurso, suponho que não importa.É só que não estou acostumada com isso".  
- "Terei que mudar isso. Terei que encontrar maneiras de dizer-lhe o quanto você é preciosa".  
- "Pode ser que eu seja capaz de me acostumar a isso" – falei, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.  
- "Posso te perguntar alago?".  
- "Claro".

- "Alguma vez você já esteve com alguém?" – pelo que estava corando, soube que ela entendeu o que estava perguntando.  
- "Não. E digo logo que nunca tive namorado".  
- "Isso não é exclusivo hoje em dia".  
- "Para mim é".  
- "Para mim também. E também não o fiz".  
- "Serio?" – perguntei, apoiando a cabeça em um braço. "É só que... uau! Pensei que você com sua aparência e personalidade podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse".  
- "Você é a única menina em que eu pensei dessa maneira". Ela mordeu o lábio, estava tão adorável. "Bella, quero te contar algo, mas me preocupa que você mude de opinião em estar comigo".  
- "Isso nunca vai acontecer" - o assegurei, colocando uma mão em sua bochecha.  
- "Bella, te amo".  
Deixei escapar um grito abafado e o fitei olhos verdes mudavam continuamente, de medo a esperança.  
- "Edward, eu...".  
- "Você não tem que dizer nada".  
- "Mas eu quero! Eu também te amo! Não queria dizer nada porque achava que você pensaria que ra cedo demais".  
- "Seio?" – perguntou-me, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
Assenti com a cabeça, devolvendo o dentro tinha havia dito que me amava, mas será que era da mesma forma que eu o amava?Como isso pode ser amor tão rápido?Que outra coisa seria se não amor?  
Edward me colocou por cima dele e me beijou carinhoso beijo me deu as que se sentia como eu.Não importava se passava rapidamente ou fazia tido o mesmo resultado.E enquanto eu dizia isso mentalmente, meu coração confirmava que era amava Edward e ele me que posso dizer que isso foi minha pequena epifania.  
Passei os dedos uma e outra vez por seu cabelo, me encantava senti-lo entre meus tivemos que parar para a cabeça em seu peito, e o abracei tão forte quanto começou a cantarolar algum suave e tranqüilo, mas adormeci antes que pudesse perguntar o que era.

Fim do cap. 20.


	21. Cap 21 Encontrando uma árvore E

Cap. 21 (Edward's POV)

**Encontrando uma árvore **

Eu passei o dia quase todo ansiosa. Ficar longe de Bella depois de ter confessado nosso amor um pelo outro, era quase insuportável. Tudo o que eu queria era estar em casa, abraçando-a.

Eu estaria mentindo se eu não dissesse que uma parte de mim também queria ter certeza de que era verdade. Não queria mais nada além de que Bella me amasse do mesmo jeito que eu a amo. Mas aquela voz irritante no fundo da minha mente ficava me perguntando como alguém tão perfeita podia me amar. Eu sabia que era o meu medo me fazendo duvidar dela. Mas como Alice me disse, Bella não era nada como a garota que me machucou.

Eu sabia que eu devia deixar o passado para trás, especialmente se eu quisesse um futuro com Bella. Mas, como se esquece algo tão doloroso? Como se apaga as coisas que mudaram a sua vida, suas crenças?

Talvez Alice estivesse certa... talvez tudo o que precisasse era para de ter medo e se abrir com a pessoa certa. E essa pessoa era Bella. Ela nunca me machucaria. Ela me disse que não iria e cada parte de mim dizia que ela está falando a verdade.

Esses pensamentos são importantes, assim como o teste na minha frente. Tive que usar todo o meu controle para me concentrar na minha prova final. Eu tentei não fazê-lo muito rápido, mas ainda sim fui o primeiro a acabar. Eu me fiz revisá-lo duas vezes. A última coisa que eu precisava era não ir bem na final. Carlisle usaria isso como desculpa para tomar conta da minha carreira acadêmica.

Eu entreguei o meu teste e sai rapidamente. Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, meu pensamento voltou-se para Carlisle novamente. Meu pai me amava e queria me ver feliz, mas ele também achava que sabia a melhor maneira para alcançar isso. Ele queria que eu fosse médico como ele. Eu só queria tocar música. Eu sabia que eu precisava falar com ele sobre essas coisas, mas eu queria esperar até depois do natal.

Quando finalmente cheguei no estacionamento de casa, suspirei de alivio. Eu veria Bella em apenas alguns segundos. Eu desliguei o carro e abri a porta. Eu ouvi a porta da frente se abrir e vi Bella correndo em minha direção.

"Edward" ela gritou enquanto caia em meus braços me abraçando fortemente.

Inclinei a cabeça e escondi o rosto em seu pescoço. "Obrigado pelas calorosas boas vindas."

"Senti sua falta." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu também senti a sua falta." Eu disse levantando a cabeça e beijando-a suavemente. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Ela sorriu e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de felicidade. "Eu também te amo, Edward."

"Bella!" Alice chamou da varanda. "Volte aqui! Não acabamos ainda!"

Bella riu enquanto pegava em minha camisa se aproximando de mim. "A fadinha festiva é uma malvada que te obriga a trabalhar. Ela só precisa de um chicote para completar o conjunto."

Uma risada escapou enquanto entravamos em casa. Alice me lançou um olhar confuso. Eu tenho certeza de que ela estava morrendo para saber sobre o que eu estava rindo, mas eu só balancei a cabeça para ela. Eu não colocaria Bella em perigo de fazer compras. Era a forma de vingança favorita de Alice.

"Como foi sua prova, irmão querido?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo da maneira que eu estava segurando Bella.

"Eu creio ter ido bem. O professor não utilizou tanto material quanto disse que iria. Eu só tenho mais um prova final e então eu acabo o semestre." Eu olhei ao redor da sala, admirando o trabalho duro de Bella e Alice. "Parece bem festivo Alice."

"Espere até colocarmos a arvore!" Alice disse animadamente, esfregando as mãos. "Eu acho que eu até consegui superar Esme esse ano."

"Falando nela.. " Olhei fixamente para Alice, querendo que ela soubesse do que eu estava falando caso nossa mãe estivesse em casa.

"Ela foi passar o dia em Port Angeles. Algo sobre uma função importante." Alice disse.

"Deveríamos aproveitar a oportunidade para pegar o presente dela?" perguntei.

Alice colocou os dedos em sua testa e fechou os olhos. Ela os abriu e sorriu para mim. "Eu prevejo que faremos isso enquanto procuramos a árvore."

"Claro." Eu ri. "Você é a Grande Ali."

"Alguém quer me colocar a parte da conversa?" Bella sorria enquanto nos olhava.

Eu resisti o impulso de cobrir seu lindo rosto com beijos. Enquanto nós dois gostaríamos disse, eu sabia que isso também a envergonharia com Alice estando ao nosso lado. Eu sorri ao invés disso.

"Quando eu era mais novo, Alice tentava me convencer de que ela podia prever o futuro. Ela fez até um cartaz para a porta dela chamando-a de Grande Ali. Ela tinha uma pequena mesa arrumada com bola de cristal e tudo. O turbante roxo era um pouco demais."

"Eu não faço nada pela metade irmãozinho." Alice cutucou meu peito com o dedo. "Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber disso."

"Eu sei." Eu ri empurrando a mão dela.

"Então, Grande Ali," Bella disse. "Me fale o meu futuro."

Alice pegou as mãos de Bella na dela e traçou as linhas de sua palma "Eu vejo um grande amor no seu futuro. Eu vejo você sendo muito feliz e bem sucedida. Eu vejo uma grande família com duas crianças, uma grande casa, um Volvo e um Porsche Cayenne. Oh, E duas cunhadas que irão fazer você comprar coisas até cair!"

"Isso é bem especifico Alice," Bella riu puxando sua mão de volta. "Então quando eu acho esse grande amor?"

"Você já achou." Alice disse com uma piscadela. Ela saiu dançando da cozinha sem esperar pela resposta de Bella.

Bella permaneceu ao meu lado ainda como uma estatua. Eu a dei um momento, imaginando o que se passava em sua mente. Ela não pensava que nosso amor era grande? Ela não queria uma família em seu futuro?

"Bella você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente. Eu a levei até o sofá e a sentei levemente.

"Ela não pode realmente prever o futuro, você sabe."

"Eu sei" Bella cochichou, encarando suas mãos. "Mas seria bom se ele pudesse... e estivesse certa."

Meu coração inchou com a possibilidade de sua declaração. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizê-la meus próprios pensamentos, a porta da frente abriu-se. Emmett e Jasper entraram discutindo, com Rosalie logo atrás.

"Eu estou dizendo, não poderia ter acontecido daquela maneira na vida real."Jasper insistiu. Sua face estava vermelha e eu me perguntava a quanto tempo eles estariam discutindo.

"Como você sabe?" Emmett discutiu. "Você estava durante a guerra civil?"

"Não, mas eu já li tudo que há sobre isso." Jasper defendeu. "O submarino que eles chamaram de 'David' não foi construído como um submarino normal. A palavra 'torpedo' tinha um significado muito impreciso na época. O submarino era apenas um mecanismo usado para chocar-se contra os barcos. Não é nada como os submarinos de 'A caça de outubro vermelho'."

"Vocês dois querem parar?" Rosalie implorou. Deixou-se cair em um dos sofás e cobriu a face com as mãos. "Vocês vêm discutindo desde a metade do filme. Isso já fazem mais de três horas! Chega!"

"Desculpa, Rose." Emmett disse. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e gentilmente afastou suas mãos. Ele a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu acho que eu me empolguei."

"Desculpa." Jasper suspirou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. "Acontece que a guerra civil é uma paixão minha."

"Eu vi." Bella comentou enquanto sorria para Jasper. Ele retornou o sorriso.

"Jazzy!" Alice gritou enquanto corria e pulava em cima dele. "Eu senti sua falta hoje!" Ela colocou seus pequenos braços em volta dele e o beijou profundamente.

Foi quase o suficiente para me fazer corar, mas eu já vi isso vezes demais para me acostumar. Aparentemente, Bella não era imune. Suas bochechas eram de um vermelho profundo enquanto ela encarava o teto. Eu fiz de tudo para não rir enquanto eu a puxava para um abraço, tentando confortá-la.

"Alice, a casa está ótima." Rosalie disse enquanto observava o cômodo.

Alice separou-se de Jazz e sorriu. "Ainda há bastante o que fazer! Mas primeiro! Nós temos que pegar o presente de Esme e arranjar uma árvore. Nós devemos ir andando!"

"Vamos no meu Jipe e todos podemos ir juntos. A árvore caberá perfeitamente no capô." Emmett disse.

Bella e Alice correram para o armário dos casacos e pegaram suas jaquetas. Nós todos fomos lá para fora e andamos em direção ao Jipe de Emmett. Era uma monstruosidade, mas perfeito para trilhas. Emmett levou a mim e Jasper algumas vezes.

Eu esperei pacientemente para Bella sentar-se no banco de trás. Eu sorri quando percebi que as rodas eram quase da altura de sua cintura. Minhas reflexões foram interrompidas quando eu vi Bella caindo de costas.

Sem nenhum pensamento consciente, eu a alcancei para impedir que ela caísse no chão. Eu alevantei para que entrasse sem problemas na parte de trás do Jipe. Foi quando eu percebi que minhas mãos estavam nas nadegas de Bella. **(ta gente eu acho bunda uma palavra tão feia, daí coloquei essa mesmo.)**

Eu engasguei e tossi, tentando não corar. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a ser respeitoso e haviam certos lugares aonde você não colocava a mão. O que Bella irá pensar?

O riso estrondoso de Emmett ecoou bem atrás de mim, me fazendo encolher. Será que ele viu? Eu decidi que era melhor fingir no caso de ele não ter visto.

Ele bateu forte nas minhas costas e disse. "Entre no Jipe, Eddie."

"O que aconteceu com o mês sem usar esse apelido?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett aproximou-se de mim e cochichou "Você estava com a mão nas nadegas da minha irmãzinha, eu posso chamar você do que quiser."

Eu engoli saliva e o olhei esperando que ele não fosse me humilhar.

Ele riu de novo. "Apenas entre, Edward!"

Meus nervos agora estavam a toda. Será que Emmett pensou que isso estava indo longe demais? Ele iria falar alguma coisa para Bella? Ele era meu amigo, eu sabia que era besteira estar preocupado com ele me bater... mas ele também era o irmão mais velho dela. Por que Bella não podia ter um irmão menos capaz de me dar uma surra?

Bella se aproximou de mim. "Então, o que Emmett lhe disse? Você está um pouco verde."

"Nada demais," Eu dei de ombros.

Eu estava envergonhado demais sem ter que admitir meu medo de Emmett para Bella. Ela continuava a me encarar. O brilho em seus olhos me fez pensar que ela sabia o que havia acontecido e o que eu estava pensando.

Bella inclinou-se e encostou os lábios na minha orelha. "Ele viu você me ajudar não foi?"

Eu só podia acenar com a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, eu não me importei."

Ela sentou-se novamente e eu pude só olhar pra ela. Mais uma vez, eu estava sem palavras por ela dizer alguma coisa completamente diferente do que eu esperava. Ela sorriu para mim e virou sua atenção para Alice. Eu me peguei desejando poder ler sua mente. Eu teria perguntado o que ela estava pensando, mas estávamos cercados por pessoas curiosas.

"Então, qual é o presente que estamos indo pegar para a sua mãe?" Bella perguntou.

Eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que não percebi que ela olhava para mim novamente. Eu sorri, passando minha mão em seu sedoso cabelo de chocolate. "Alice e eu nos decidimos por uma pintura."

"Esme vai amar!" Bella disse alegremente.

"Como você sabe? Você ainda nem viu." Eu perguntei.

"Por que é Esme e ela adora pinturas." Bella deu de ombros.

"Foi o que eu disse." Alice disse, batendo em meu ombro. "Então, Bella, você já fez todas as suas compras de natal?"

"Pra falar a verdade eu ainda não comecei." Bella admitiu.

"BELLA!" Alice e Rose gritaram.

"Bella Swan! Já são 22 de dezembro! Como você ainda não pode ter feito compras?" Alice fez escândalo com as mãos no quadril.

"Eu odeio fazer compras." Bella respondeu, suas bochechas corando.

"Você vai amanhã, jovenzinha," Alice ordenou. "Nós não sairemos até termos comprado presente prac todo mundo da sua lista."

"Que bom." Bella riu. "É uma lista bem curta!"

"Quantas pessoas você tem na sua lista?" Alice perguntou.

Bella mordeu o lábio e enrugou o nariz. "Nove."

"Nove!" Alice gritou. "É isso ai!"

"Alice," Eu disse entre dentes. Eu sabia o porquê Bella só tinha nove pessoas. Eu não podia acreditar que minha irmã não soubesse! Ela sempre parecia saber de tudo!

Bella mexeu em sua blusa. "Apenas nova. Eu não conheço muita gente."

Alice puxou Bella para um abraço. "Me desculpe. Isso foi muito insensível da minha parte. Eu só imaginei que alguém tão amável e engraçada como você fosse ter muitos amigos. Me perdoa?

Bella assentiu lentamente.

"Me deixaria por favor te levar as compras e te ajudar a comprar os seus presentes?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso amigável. Eu estava chocado! Alice nunca pedia permissão para arrastar alguém pra fazer compras.

Bella sorriu alegremente e beijou a bochecha de Alice. "É seu dever como minha amiga de me ajudar, certo?"

"Certamente!" Alice riu. "Então, quem são esses nove? Eu quero começar a ter idéias."

"Bem, tem você e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle, Angela e seu namorado Ben, e Edward." Bella respondeu contando em seus dedos.

Alice gritou alegremente e abraçou Bella. "Nós vamos nos divertir tanto amanhã!"

Assim que Alice a soltou, eu puxei Bella para os meus braços. Me inclinei e cochichei para ela, "Alice não quis dizer nada, Ela só... ela fica muito alegre as vezes. Você está bem?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, mas eu podia sentir a tensão em seus ombros enquanto eu a segurava. Eu decidi tentar fazê-la sorrir.

"É muito corajoso de sua parte concordar em fazer compras com Alice. Ela fica pior nos feriados."

Bella riu e seu pequeno corpo vibrou contra o meu.

Eu senti que Bella merecia uma surpresa por agüentar a minha irmã mais velha. "Eu terei que dar um de seus presentes mais cedo."

Ela virou-se para me encarar, seus olhos arregalados, me puxando mais pra perto para impedir de sermos ouvidos, "Ok, Tutor-boy! Primeiro de tudo, o que você quer dizer com _um_ dos meus presentes? Quantos são? E por que você tem presentes para mim? Segundo, o que você comprou que você precisa me dar somente por que eu farei compras com Alice?"

Eu sorri de sua expressão frustrada. Ela era adorável! Eu sabia que eu teria que convencê-la, mas eu queria que ela tivesse esse presente. Eu beijei a ponta de seu nariz e sua respiração mudou, me deixando saber que eu tinha sua atenção.

"Eu disse um dos seus presentes por que eu comprei pra você algumas coisinhas. Eu não falarei o número exato. Eu tenho presentes pra você por que eu quis comprá-los pra você. E você terá que esperar para descobrir qual é o seu primeiro presente."

"De jeito nenhum!" Bella disse entre os dentes cruzando os braços.

Eu me inclinei pra mais perto e encostei meus lábios de leve nos dela. "Por favor, Bella. Por favor, me deixe fazer isso por você. É natal afinal de contas."

"Eu... eu não sei..." Bella falou baixinho.

Eu a beijei suavemente e me afastei. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua face relaxada. Eu sorri abertamente, seguro de que ganharia de seu medo de surpresas.

"Por favor, Bella."

"Só dessa vez, mas _não_ faça disso um hábito." Bella disse enquanto abria os olhos e me olhava atravessado.

Eu dei meu sorriso torto e beijei sua testa. Ela suspirou e encostou-se ao meu lado, me abraçando fortemente. Eu estava muito feliz que ela tivesse cedido tão facilmente.

Eu descansei minha cabeça na dela e envolvi meus braços nela. Ela cabia perfeitamente em mim. Tudo sobre Bella era perfeito. Eu respirei fundo, cheirando seu shampoo de morango. Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei minha mente vagar, imaginando sua reação a seus presentes. Eu tinha certeza de que estaria completamente errado, mas esperava que gostasse deles.

De alguma forma eu consegui adormecer enquanto abraçava-a. A próxima coisa da qual estava ciente era da minha irmã rindo e puxando meu cabelo gentilmente.

"Acordem dorminhocos." Alice riu. "Nós temos uma árvore pra achar."

Eu estiquei minhas costas no banco enquanto Bella sentava, coçando os olhos. "E o presente de Esme?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu deixei você dormir durante isso." Alice disse. "Você já o viu de qualquer forma."

"Onde estão os outros?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu não queria que vocês acordassem com todos eles rindo." Alice respondeu.

"Obrigado Alice!" Bella disse, abraçando-a fortemente. "Eu teria ficado vermelha permanentemente."

"Eu sei." Alice riu. "Então venha me pagar me ajudando a escolher a árvore perfeita!"

"Ok!" Bella riu. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para descermos do Jipe.

"Ei, olhem!" Emmett gritou através do estacionamento. "A Bela e a Fera dorminhocos estão acordados!"

Bella corou furiosamente e escondeu seu rosto em mim. Houve um alto som de tapa. Eu olhei pra cima para ver Rosalie olhando atravessado enquanto Emmett alisava a nuca.

"Eu acho que Rose considera você da família, Bella. Ela acabou de bater em Emmett por provocar você." Eu cochichei.

Bella olhou para mim com uma expressão triste e esperançosa que fez meu coração doer por ela. "Você acha?"

Me dei conta de que essa linda mulher esteve sozinha, com apenas Emmett, por muito tempo. Ela estava tendo problemas em aceitar tantas pessoas de uma vez só em seu frágil coração.

"Ei, Rose!" Eu chamei, acenando para ela.

"O que você esta fazendo?" Bella falou entre dentes.

"Confia em mim?" /perguntei, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ela assentiu. "Completamente."

"Então seja paciente."

"O que foi. Edward?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto se aproximava. Ela sorriu para Bella e a puxou para um abraço de um braço só rapidamente. Justamente o que eu esperava.

"Eu estava imaginando o por que você bateu em Emmett." Eu disse.

Rose sorriu e abraçou Bella um pouco mais forte. "Por que ele estava provocando minha amiga Bella aqui." Rose olhou para a face de Bella e continuou. "Ele pode ser seu irmão, mas você é minha amiga e eu não agüentarei ninguém que provoque você." Ela olhou para mim e piscou. "E isso vale em dobro para o Edward aqui. Você me avise se ele passar dos limites com você mesmo que por um segundo."

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Rose beijou sua testa e andou de volta para Emmett e nossos amigos.

Eu puxei Bella para mim, querendo que ela sentisse meu amor através do nosso abraço. "Você vê agora?" Eu perguntei. "Você compreende o quão marcante você é? Todos nós desejamos a sua companhia, Bella. Você é bonita em mente, corpo e espírito. Todos nós vemos isso."

Ela me abraçou mais forte, chorando um pouco em minha camisa. "Obrigado, Edward. Eu realmente me sinto melhor."

"Perfeito!" Eu ri. "Essa era a intenção. Agora, mulher mais bonita que é a minha namorada muito bonita, vamos escolher uma árvore."

"Belo movimento, tutor-boy!" Bella separou-se de mim sorrindo alegremente. "Foram duas vezes em uma frase."

"Eu falei sério ontem a noite quando eu disse que a usaria em quantas conversas fossem possíveis." Eu disse pegando sua mão na minha. Eu levantei nossas mãos cruzadas e beijei as costas da dela.

"As árvores estão aqui!" Alice cantarolou, pulando pra cima e pra baixo com as mãos na de Jasper.

Bella e eu rimos enquanto corríamos para eles.

Alice nos forçou a ir a todos os corredores, as vezes duas vezes, para achar a árvore perfeita para a sala de estar. Bella foi a primeira a achar uma árvore valida da criticas de Alice. Emmett, Jasper e eu lutamos contra o pinho de 3 metros até o Jipe e seguramente no capô. Todas as garotas bateram palmas e assobiaram para agente quando finalmente conseguimos amarrar a última corda. Nós subimos no Jipe e fomos para casa.

Meu pai estacionou bem na nossa frente. Ele nos ajudou a tirar a árvore do capô e a colocá-la dentro de casa enquanto as garotas gritavam para irmos para a direita ou esquerda para nos impedir de danificar a árvore. Nós finalmente conseguimos colocá-la no canto que Alice queria. Nós fomos aplaudidos novamente por nosso trabalho árduo.

Eu também fui saudado por uma Bella entusiasmada que pulava em meus braços e me beijava suavemente. Eu a puxei fortemente para mim, esquecendo de todo mundo existia. Havia apenas Bella e seu amor por mim. Eu estava mais uma vez surpreendido que ela se sentisse desse jeito por mim e muito feliz por tê-la em minha vida.

"Ei!" Emmett gritou. Bella e eu pulamos. "Eu posso aceitar o fato de vocês dois estarem namorando, mas eu não quero ver minha irmãzinha se agarrando com você na minha frente."

Bella sorriu maliciosamente para Emmett. "Não seja um puritano irmão urso." Ela virou para mim e pegou o colarinho da minha camisa, puxando meus lábios para os seus novamente. Eu vagamente ouvi Jasper assobiando e Alice e Rosalie rindo, mas eu estava mais concentrado nos maravilhosos lábios contra os meus.


End file.
